A Hero's Desire
by TwilightMarkedRaven
Summary: While in Bloodstone, Sparrow is forced to play a little game with Reaver. She must survive living with him. But with her constant dreams of a new enemy and his constant parties, what will happen to her? SparrowxReaver  I Don't own the songs!
1. Surprise

A Hero's Desires

Chapter 1: Surprise

Sparrow limped down the cliff-side stairs, blood dripping from her wounds. Freeing people from bandits in Wraithmarsh did not prove to be easy. Slaying the bandits was a simple task, however, fleeing Wraithmarsh proved to be a more difficult challenge. The Banshee's and their dark minions inflicted much damage on Sparrow. The Banshee's cold, somber words made Sparrow regret much and the dark minion's weapons caused much pain to her body. But the demons were no more and Sparrow had survived.

Digging through her bag, she managed to find a healing potion. She thought that she had used all of her healing potions to mend her other wounds. Holding the potion, Sparrow brought the jar to her lips. The warm liquid touched her tongue and raced down her throat, healing her injuries. Soon the bleeding stopped and where the wound was, only a minor pain lingered. Sparrow sighed with relief.

"Well, maybe some beer will take away the pain," thought Sparrow.

Closing her bag, she made her way to the Bloodstone tavern. "Come one boy." She called to her faithful dog. Her white dog trotted along her legs, content.

Bloodstone was a lawless town, populated by thieves, pirates and prostitutes. Brawls were common in the streets, as well as theft.

Sparrow made her way to the tavern, not stopping for anything. She did not want to get caught up in a fight only to lose a limb. Upon entering the tavern, a brawl was already in progress. Two men brandishing cutlasses charged at a man who wielded a pistol. Sparrow looked at the pistol very carefully.

The pistol was designed as a master clockwork pistol, much like her own. But the body of the pistol was brown with gold lining. Climbing up the grip of the pistol was what looked like a gold dragon. Sparrow's eyes widened. Only one pistol she had seen looked exactly like the most rare pistol. It was a Dragonstomper .48. But she knew only one person who possessed such a powerful weapon. She tried to get a better view of the user but before she could recognize their face, a large crowd began to form around the entrance. Sparrow was pushed out of the tavern, and onto the street. Her dog walked over to Sparrow, confused.

People swarmed outside the doors, hoping to see some action. Sparrow and her dog left the tavern, puzzled. She wanted to know if the wielder was "him". While waking away, she began to think of ways to answer her question. She continued to think until she was in front of the furniture store.

Sparrow's dog began to bark at the store, excited like he knew something. Sparrow turned around, smiling at her dog.

"Yes it is a furniture store. You are a very smart dog, aren't you, Wolf?" She praised him. Wolf barked, still trying to tell her something.

Sparrow looked at her dog confused. What did a furniture store have to do with anything? Then, it hit her.

"Of course! If the wielder is who I think he is, then…he must own the mansion!" Sparrow thought out loud. "Come on Wolf!" She called for her canine. Wolf barked with happiness and they both ran to the mansion.

Bloodstone Mansion looked just as it did the last time Sparrow's eyes looked upon the mansion. There was, however, one difference: the "For Sale" sign was no longer up. Well actually it was but it had bullet entries in it. However it did show that someone owned the mansion.

Sparrow and Wolf stood there, their eye's fixed on the mansion.

"It is truly a wonder." Sparrow said dreamily.

"I know. It's a wonder and I own it," a too familiar voice said in a cocky manner.

Sparrow turned and as she gazed upon a familiar man, smiled.


	2. Reunion and Reprisal

A Hero's Desire

Chapter 2: Reunion and Reprisal

Sparrow's eyes beheld a very familiar sight. In front of her stood a man. He was tall with well kept brown hair and fair skin with a beauty mark below his left eye. His clothes were elegant too. He wore a long white sleeve shirt with a gold bow around his neck and a red vest and red trousers. His clothes were embroidered with gold. His gloves and boots were all brown. He also wore a red cape with gold buckles and a gold chain.

"Reaver," Sparrow giggled, "I had a feeling you had returned."

Reaver began to let his narcissistic ego show, "Well obviously I have returned," he started, with a smug smile, "While I did have an entertaining time with all the pleasures of Samarkand, I began to long for my 'costal paradise.'"

Sparrow merely rolled her eyes, "You left out the part of sacrificing people to the Shadow Court." Sparrow said, giving Reaver a cold smile.

"Oh yes! That too!" He laughed, while walking towards Sparrow. "I must say, you still look so young, been making dealings with the Shadow Court as well?" He asked, his green eyes fixed on her blue eyes.

"No! Of course not! I am not like you, who shows a complete disregard for life!" She yelled, turning away from Reaver.

He chuckled, "I just live life with pleasure."

"Ha! As long as someone beds you then gives you wine, your content!" She stated.

"Well naturally yes! I would be content." He replied, his hands on her shoulders.

Reaver's fingers began to slide across her skin, making her blood run cold. Reaver had an interesting touch. His hands were warm and always made one want more. His fingers released a pleasure that was intoxicating if he continued to caress ones skin.

Sparrow trembled as he continued to glide his fingers across her skin. She struggled to fight against Reaver's grip.

"You're…a selfish…bastard." She managed to get out. She then pulled away from Reaver holding her shoulders. Her dog snarled at Reaver, showing his fierce teeth. His fur began to stick up as he arched his back, ready to jump on Reaver and bite him.

Reaver gave her a look of amusement, "Oh I am selfish bastard now? I thought it would be a Go-"

Sparrow's spun around, her face full of anger. "Shut it! I called you that one time! And that was months ago!" She hissed at him, her cheeks turning red. If Reaver was trying to annoy her, it was working quite well.

"Ah but I never forget! I remember much, what you called me and OH! What you wished for in the Spire." He said.

Sparrow's mind traveled back to that dark time. She chose to sacrifice all that she lost so others could have another chance at life. It was a most generous action but it hurt her deeply. She not only lost her dog, but she lost her sister. It was something that haunted her so much, even just thinking about it caused her much pain.

Sparrow looked at the ground then shut her eyes, pain entering her throat, "Reaver, don't even go there," she said in a dark tone.

"Oh come, come, surely you can tell me why you wished that? I honestly don't see why you did, I would have wished for the gold. That way I would be rich," he said, uncaringly.

Sparrow shot Reaver a cold glance, "You are already rich."

"Oh that's right, I am!" He chuckled to himself.

As Reaver, continued to laugh, Sparrow began to harness some of the will power she had. Focusing her will, she sent a blast of energy at Reaver. Reaver flew backwards and crashed into some crates. His laughing stopped and he was now lying against the broken crates. Sparrow smiled, any time she could silence Reaver's ego was a good day for her.

Sparrow turned away from the crates, letting her emotions calm down. Then the sound of a pistol being fired echoed in the streets of Bloodstone. Sparrow felt a huge force penetrate her leg. She collapsed to the ground, holding her leg. The bullet had pierced her thigh. Blood oozed out of her leg quickly. She didn't have any more potions, so using some old pauper clothes, she tied them around her leg to stop the bleeding.

She tried to stand up, fighting the pain in her leg. Sparrow then turned to face Reaver. He had his Dragonstomper .48 drawn, smoke exiting the barrel of the pistol. He had a wicked smile on his fair face. Wolf started to bark ferociously at Reaver, his eye's full of anger.

"You…damn bastard." Sparrow said.

"Call it…a reprisal," Reaver grunted as he stood up from the broken crates. Reaver made his way to Sparrow, putting his pistol away.

"Now, why don't you come with me?"


	3. The Game

A Hero's Desire

Chapter 3: The Game

Reaver grabbed Sparrow's hand and pulled her into the mansion. Wolf however waited outside. The mansion looked just as it did the first time Sparrow entered it before. Even the same scents lingered in the mansion. Nothing seemed to change, just like Reaver.

"Isabella!" Reaver shouted as he opened the door to the living room, "Fetch me some wine! We have a guest."

"A guest?" Sparrow thought, rolling her eyes, "More like a prisoner."

Reaver pulled her along into the living room, the very room she first met him. Reaver then pulled up another chair for Sparrow by the fireplace.

"Come, have a seat." Reaver said. Reaver sat down in his favorite red chair, his eyes fixed on Sparrow. Sparrow gave Reaver a nasty look, but then sat down. The chair was soft and smooth. It was like sitting on a red cloud with gold lining on the cloud.

Isabella came in with Reaver's wine and two glasses. She was very pretty. She had raven hair, pulled back with a headband. Her skin was tan and she wore a white short sleeve blouse with a red skirt and bonnet.

"Is there anything else you wish, my lord?" she asked bowing her head.

"No, don't disturb me until dinner." Reaver said, shooing her with his hand. With that Isabella curtsied then left, shutting the door.

Reaver proceeded to pore himself a glass of wine then one for Sparrow. Sparrow looked at him, suspicious then snatched the glass from him. She began to drink down the wine rather quickly, hoping that it would cause the pain to die down. Reaver took sips of his wine, still looking at Sparrow. Her skin was pale and flawless. Even though she knew spells, just like the Hero of Will, her skin did not revel blue liens of will. He then looked at her hair. It was long dark brown and it was free. Nothing tied her hair back. His eyes then traveled along her body. Sparrow was quite thin and tall. He looked at her legs then started to stare at her hips. A devilish smile appeared on his face.

Sparrow's blue eyes saw where Reaver's green eyes were gazing at. She cleared her throat loudly, forcing Reaver to look up.

"Enjoying the view?" she asked disapprovingly. Reaver smiled his mischievous smile.

"Yes."

Sparrow turned away in disgust.

After a moment of awkward silence Sparrow asked, "What's with Isabella?"

"She's one of my maids." Reaver answered.

"The mansion is already clean," Sparrow started, "Why would you need maids?"

Reaver just continued to smile. "For my own pleasure."

Sparrow exclaimed in disgust, "How can anyone stand to work for you? More over live with you?"

Reaver just smiled. "Why don't we see?"

Sparrow looked at him, confused, "What?"

"Why don't we see if you can stand living with me? It can be our little game." Reaver said his smile growing wider.

"A little game huh? Just what exactly are the rules?" Sparrow asked, suspicious.

Reaver rose from his chair, "You try to live in the mansion with me for…1 month. If you win, you will get say…5,000,000 gold." Reaver began to make his way around his chair, towards Sparrow's.

"And…if…if you win?" Sparrow asked, fearing what he would say.

Reaver's eyes met hers, his expression mischievous. He then made his way behind Sparrow's chair.

"If I win," he began to chuckle, "You stay here…forever."

Reaver rushed in front of Sparrow, grabbing the armrests, trapping her. Sparrow scooted closer into the chair, trying to get away from Reaver. He only looked at her, his covetous eyes locked on her face. Temptation began to taunt him.

"And…" he began, leaning in closer, "…if I desire your company, you will come to me and…pleasure me."

Sparrow's eyes widened. She would have to live in the mansion with Reaver and bed him when he desired her. The stakes were too high. 5,000,000 gold was not worth risking her freedom as well as her virginity.

"No…no! I will not play this little game with you!" She declared, pushing Reaver away. She stood up from her chair, but as she turned to leave, a small noise caught her attention.

She turned to find Reaver with this Dragonstomper armed and ready to fire. Sparrow quickly drew her pistol but Reaver was quicker. Pulling the trigger, the bullet hit her Master Clockwork pistol, knocking it out of her hands. She then armed herself with her sword, but Reaver blew it out of her hand again. Sparrow stood still, unarmed and helpless. Her will would not save her. If she even casted a basic spell, Reaver would shoot her hands, crippling them and preventing her from doing any magic.

Reaver slowly advanced towards her. She backed up against the wall till she was practically part of it. Reaver pressed his pistol up against her chin, his smile growing. The pistol was cold even with two shots already fired. They were just as cold as Reaver's black heart.

"I think that you WILL play this game. I always get what I want." He said, bringing his head near Sparrows. Reaver re-armed his pistol, pushing it harder into her chin. Sparrow was trapped. She could not hope to escape from Reaver's game or his pistol. She then shut her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Alright…I will play your little game" She grabbed Reaver's hand and shook it firmly.

"Most excellent." Reaver whispered in her ear with delight as he placed his weapon in its holster. Sparrow gave Reaver an icy glare. Reaver simply smiled. Sparrow began to feel sick. She began to dread the future of living with Reaver. But what was done could not be undone. The game had begun and Sparrow's cage was the mansion.


	4. The Nightmare Begins

A Hero's Desires

Chapter 4: The Nightmare Begins

Reaver escorted Sparrow to her own private chambers. She was at least satisfied that she did not have to sleep in Reaver's room. As he opened the door, the room stunned Sparrow.

The room was fairly large and beautifully decorated. At the farthest wall was her double bed with 2 decorative nightstands on each side of the bed. In front of the bed was a small table. On the eastern wall was a large fireplace with a fancy chair in front of it. On the right side of the fireplace was a mirror and to the left was a bookshelf. On the western wall was a well-decorated wardrobe. To it's right was an open archway leading to an upper deck outside, viewing the ocean.

Sparrow stood there, amazed. Reaver gave a smug smile.

"Impressed?" he asked, placing his hands on her shoulders.

Sparrow was speechless. The room smelt brand new and the furniture was colored in red and gold. The fire made the room light up, reflecting off the gold. Sparrow could not believe that this was her room. It looked too nice. She was so captivated by it that she did not know whether she should sleep in the bed and make it messy.

"Dinner is in one hour. Do try to make yourself look more…presentable." With that, Reaver shut the door.

Sparrow turned to the door then continued to look around the room. She then heard pawing at the door. When she opened it, Wolf ran in and began to jump around excitedly. She kneeled to the ground, hugging her dog.

Sparrow then walked to the wardrobe, dropping her enchanted satchel on the table and placing her weapons on her bed. She opened the wardrobe, astounded by the number of dresses and outfits Reaver had placed inside. Sparrow began to look at the dresses and pulled some out to see how they would look on her. One dress that caught her attention was a beautiful burgundy dress. The dress was made of velvet and had gold trimming. It was smooth and smelt vagly of roses. Along with the dress, was a pair of black flats. Sparrow removed her clothes and placed them on the table, next to her satchel. She then slipped into her outfit. She began to look at herself in the mirror. Sparrow thought that she actually looked pretty. She wasn't the person to really care about her appearance.

After dressing herself, she then fixed her hair and make-up. She did not do anything fancy with her hair. Instead she put her hair up in a messy bun, but it looked pretty. As for her make-up, she wore only black eyeliner. Once she was done, she quickly gussied herself up one last time. Sparrow then told her dog to stay, while she left the room.

Gracefully, Sparrow made her way down the stairs. She went down slowly, knowing each step brought her closer to Reaver. Sparrow began to think about the agreement she made with Reaver. Just thinking about it made her feel sick. As she was thinking about it, she stumbled down the stairs, nearly falling over. She regained her balance and continued to walk down the stairs.

Reaver was sitting in the dinning room, slouched in his chair, playing with is silverware. His stomach rumbled with hunger. As he sat in the chair, he began to lose what little patients he had.

"That girl better get her arse here her soon," he thought to himself. As he continued to play with his silverware, light footsteps approached the dinning hall. Standing in the doorway was Sparrow. Reaver was stunned by her beauty, his mouth open in amazement. She made her way to the other side of the table, taking her seat. Soon the maids came in, carrying food on silver platters. They came in with chicken, roosted pig, fish, and much more. Sparrow's eyes widened, she knew she could not eat all of this. Reaver began to stuff his face with food, while Sparrow ate her food daintily. As she watched Reaver eat, she could not help but giggle. Reaver was an elegant man, his clothes, his home, even his looks could justify that. However his table manners were atrocious. One would think even a pig would have better manners than Reaver.  
He looked up at Sparrow, noticing her giggling. She immediately stopped and continued to eat calmly, putting a stern look on her face. Reaver stopped consuming food and just looked at Sparrow. A mystery surrounded her that he wanted to understand. Even though she resented him greatly, Reaver still desired her.  
Time slowly passed as the candles continued to melt away. Sparrow then stood up from her chair and announced that she was leaving dinner. Sparrow made her way out of the dinning room, thinking of ways to pass the time. She then decided to explore the mansion. Walking slowly, observing the hallways, Sparrow made her way to the study. Upon entering the study, she was blown away by what Reaver had.  
He had not only vast amounts of books that a bookshop could only dare to dream to have, but he also had musical instruments. He had a harp, a harpsichord, a lute and more instruments. He also had a chessboard, cards and other games. Sparrow always had a talent for music. She began to approach the Harp. It was a gold instrument with interesting designs along the instrument. Sparrow began to play some of the chords, beautiful sounds echoing from the instrument. She pulled up a stool and began to play a song she remembered from very long ago. It was a lullaby her mother played to her and Rose before they went to sleep.

"When winter comes,  
I shall sing for you,  
When spring comes,  
I shall dance with you,  
Till all the world dances too.  
When summer comes,  
I shall walk with you,  
When autumn comes,  
I shall kiss you.  
Till the stars begin to sing to you."

It was all that Sparrow could remember. Her voice echoed throughout the mansion. Even Reaver heard her bewitching voice. He began to follow the lovely melody to the study and continued to listen to Sparrow sing and play the Harp. He silently entered the study and watched Sparrow perform.  
Sparrow continued to play, memories slowly entering her mind, just as the sun slowly rises over the eastern sky. She remembered her mother, her father and Rose. She remembered how happy they all were. Then how they were separated by death. Death took her parents first, then Rose. She was the only one in her family who still drew breath. Sparrow then ended the song, her voice tired. She loved to sing, but the memories began to put a lump in her throat, bringing pain.  
"Oh such lovely music." Reaver praised, even applauding her. Sparrow whipped around, unaware that he was in the room the entire time. She began to blush, embarrassed that Reaver was interested in her music. He traveled towards Sparrow, intrigued even more by her.  
"What else can you play?" He asked.  
"Oh…um-well I can play-I can play…just about most instruments." Sparrow stuttered.  
"I wonder, do you think you can help me learn this instrument? I never really understood it myself but it seems you do." Reaver asked, looking deep into her eyes.  
Sparrow was a bit suspicious but agreed. Reaver then sat on the stool and began to play the harp poorly. It wasn't music to her ears.  
"No, no, no, like this." Sparrow said, taking Reaver's hands. She began to guide his hands in playing the song she played. Reaver savored the chance to have Sparrow hold his hands. Her hands were smooth and soft but cold. She then let go of his hands and he began to play the most beautiful tune she had ever heard.  
"You were tricking me!" she exclaimed, surprised. She was not angry at him but felt rather stupid that she fell for Reaver's tricks again. Sparrow looked at Reaver then left the room, he still playing the harp. She went to her room, trying to expunge Reaver from her thoughts, but she couldn't. Even once she entered the sanctity of her room, he was still on her mind. Sparrow quickly changed into her thin strapped nightdress, still fighting with herself. When she climbed into her warm bed, she could not rest her head without Reaver entering her dreams. She thrashed and turned in her sleep. She wanted him out of her head. But no matter how hard she tried, he still stayed.


	5. Demons

A Hero's Desire

Chapter 5: Demons

The next morning, as dawn began to break over the eastern mountains, Reaver awoke from his dreams. Sitting up from his bed, he yawned a large yawn, opening his mouth wide. Reaver sat up in his bed, looking around, half awake. His eyes were heavy and tired. Moving at a slow pace, he emerged from his bed, his warm feet touching the cold, hard wood floor. He went to his wardrobe and grabbed his robe. The robe was red with gold lining on it and the inside had fur in it to keep him warm. After tying his robe, he left his room, silently walking down the hallways. He stopped when he was outside of Sparrow's room. Carefully, he opened the door, so as not to wake his guest.

Sparrow lay in her bed, her wavy hair down, and her body open. Reaver crept towards her, his eyes fixed on her face with fascination. She was completely unaware that she had a visitor in her chamber. Reaver began to glide his fingers across her smooth skin. Sparrow still slept, not knowing what was transpiring. His fingers touched her arm then her neck, then face. Sparrow slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry and she could not make out who was in her room.

"Good morning, dear Sparrow." Reaver said, seductively.

Sparrow was wide-awake now. "Reaver!" she shrieked and sprung back away from him, so far that she fell out of her bed.

Reaver laughed, amused at Sparrows fright. "Come, come Sparrow, no reason to be alarmed," he said, making his way to Sparrow.

Sparrow stood up from the floor, looking at Reaver. She was not exactly happy to have an uninvited guest in her room.

"Reaver have you no manners?" she yelled.

"Well of course I do, but this is MY house after all," he replied.

"Get out!" Sparrow shrieked.

"Now why would I do that?" he asked, moving closer to her.

"REAVER! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" She hollered. Sparrow grabbed on of her pillows and hurled it at Reaver's face. Wolf, who finally woke up, began to snarl at him, ready to pounce on him.

Reaver stumbled backwards, the pillow falling to the floor. "Oh very well Sparrow." He then turned and left her room, shutting the door.

Sparrow sighed, relieved that he was gone. Wolf relaxed himself, heading towards his master, trying to comfort her.

"If he comes in here again while I'm sleeping, go ahead and bite him." She said, rubbing her dog's head. Wolf barked in agreement. Sparrow opened her satchel, trying to decide what to wear. She didn't want to wear anything fancy, so she wore her thigh boots, hot pants, corset and crop jacket. She then made her way down stairs, thinking about what she dreamt last night.

In her dream she saw a white castle, above a city. Inside, she was dancing. Dancing with a man she did not know. She could not see his face, but he seemed very familiar. Her dream was unknown to her. She did not know if it meant something or if it was just a dream.

Sparrow entered the kitchen where a couple of maids were cleaning dishes and scrubbing the floor. The rest were preparing food dishes. Some were already made, the others in the process. Isabella stumbled into Sparrow, dropping some of the dishes she was carrying.

"Oh my lady, I'm so sorry!" She began.

"It's alright, there is no need for you to apologize. If anyone should I should. I'm sorry that I made you drop the dishes." Sparrow said courteously, bowing her head. Isabella was shocked that someone like Sparrow would be kind to maids.

"Th-thank you my lady." She stuttered.

"Please, call me Sparrow," Sparrow kindly replied.

"Sparrow, is there anything you need?" Isabella asked.

"You wouldn't happen to have just an apple or something?" Sparrow asked, holding her stomach. She didn't want much for breakfast because she did not want to be a burden.

"Oh of course." Isabella answered. She then made her way to the pantry, inside were fruits and other food. She then pulled out a shiny green apple for Sparrow.

"Here you go miss." She said, handing the apple to Sparrow.

"Thank you." Sparrow replied, kindly.

"Is there anything else Sparrow?" Isabella asked.

"Oh no thank you. I would hate to be a burden on you. You seem to already have one on you're hands already." Sparrow replied, implying that Reaver was a burden.

"It's no trouble miss." Isabella replied, with a smile on her face.

Sparrow then left the kitchen and went back upstairs to the study. She decided that if she was to live in the mansion for a month she would at least try to pass the time. After she finished her apple, she entered the study. Reaver was unfortunately in the study, reading a rather large book. His eyes came up from the book and met Sparrow's.

"Ah welcome Sparrow." He said with a charming smile.

Sparrow gave him a stern look. She was still quite mad at him for his intrusion that morning.

"Reaver."

"Oh don't tell me you're still annoyed about this morning?" He asked, setting aside his book. Sparrow crossed her arms, giving him the look that she was. Reaver walked over to her, his arms open.

"Oh Sparrow."

Sparrow evaded him, and went to the Harpsichord. Taking a seat, she began to play it with great skill.

"Maybe you could play it at the party." He commented.

"What party?" Sparrow asked, looking at him as she continued to play.

"Oh didn't I mention it? I've decided to throw a little party tonight. You will obviously be attending."

Sparrow stopped playing her music, thinking about what a party in the mansion would be like. She did not think it would be pleasant at the very least. Well not for the guests. Reaver would probably have a grand time.

"Do make yourself look ready. The party does start at 6 o'clock." He said, making his way out of the study.

"But what if-" But before she could finish, he was out of the room, the door shutting behind him.

"Bugger."'

Sparrow looked at the grandfather clock that was next to the fireplace. It was already noon. She was not looking forward to Reaver's party but she could not give in to him. If she even thought about it, Reaver would win his game. Sparrow tried to relax herself and looked around the study for something interesting to read. Reaver had many books. Books that contained much information. But there was one that Sparrow saw that was open on a desk. She approached the desk, curious to know who wrote it. Lifting the book from the desk, she saw it was a page from Reaver's diary. Sparrow chuckled to herself, here was her chance to find a way to get back at him for intruding on her. But it did not contain any juicy secrets. Instead, he had written about his sex life. He wrote whom he had slept with, some were guests at his parties.

Sparrow dropped the book, disgusted by his writings. "Oh that pervert!" She exclaimed, mortified. She then went to one of the bookshelves and grabbed the first book she could find. She had picked out the book, "_Demonic Beings_".

"Strange," she thought to herself, but it was better than reading Reaver's revolting diary.

Sparrow sat down on the sofa and began to read the book. It was an interesting book, containing information about demons and monsters that were said to walk the earth. One demon she knew of was the Banshee, but there were others that she had never heard of before. She never heard of an Oni or an Abyzou. But while she was reading one demon reminded her of Reaver. The demon was an Incubus. An Incubus was said to be a demon who slept with women or men. But doing so would result in poor health for the victim or even death. They would enter ones dreams and bed them. They were also noted to be very handsome and charming.

"Well that defiantly sounds like Reaver." Sparrow thought.

Time began to fly by and soon it was 4 o'clock. The clock began to chime and Sparrow put the book away. She was not looking forward to the party but began to head to her room to prepare. She decided that she would quickly wash up then dress herself. Once she was done she carefully and quickly snuck back into her room. When she entered the room, Wolf greeted her. But soon he began to bark at her, questionably.

"I'm attending a party against my will, boy."

Her dog nuzzled himself against her leg. She reached down to pet him, wishing that she didn't have to attended it. But this was her fate, at least for the time being.


	6. A Little Too Much

A Hero's Desire

Chapter 6: A Little Too Much

Sparrow grabbed one of the robes in her wardrobe and made her way to the washroom. As she left her room, she was extra careful not to be seen by Reaver. The coast seemed clear, and she entered the washroom, undetected. Sparrow set her robe aside on the counter and turned on the water. After adding the soap, she removed her clothes and placed them on the counter as well. Slowly, she entered the tub. The water was warm and soothing. Sparrow began to ease in the water, completely relaxed. However, her while her body was at peace her mind was a mess.

"Why am I going to this stupid party?" she thought, "Especially since Reaver is hosting it." She then remembered what she read in his diary.

"_My little party was quite an event. All of Bloodstones lovelies were at my mansion. It was pleasant of Penelope and Ursula to come. Oh and of course Andrew. That was truly a glorious party. I just could not believe that all of them could fit in my bed. That was truly a surprise."_

Sparrow shuddered. Maybe she could sneak out of the mansion, head to the tavern and hold out there till morning. Reaver would not know she was gone.

"Good God, Sparrow! Get it together! He isn't a good man! You know that!" She knew that it was true. All of Reaver's deeds were despicable and selfish. But she could not help but think of him.

"Agh! No! Don't think about him! He is an ass hole, not even worthy to think about!"

Sparrow sunk her head down into the water. All of her thoughts echoed in her mind. All the thoughts about her hatred for Reaver, all of his charms, everything single thought about Reaver.

"Get a grip on yourself Sparrow! You can just sneak out of the mansion when he isn't in the room! He won't be able to find you and you can sneak back in later!" She thought. Sparrow resurfaced, gasping for air. She quickly cleaned herself then grabbed the towel and got out of the tub. Once the towel was wrapped around her, she drained the tub.

"Have a relaxing bath?" a voice she did not want to hear, said as she walked out from the blinds.

"REAVER!" She shrieked, stumbling to get behind the blinds again.

"What are you doing here? Never mind that! GET OUT!" Sparrow screamed.

"Oh well you were in her and I-"

"Get out!" She hollered.

Reaver walked towards the blinds, looking upon a barely covered Sparrow. The towel covered her torso but reveled most of her legs. Reaver gave her a charming smile, but Sparrow was not amused. She tried to run past him, but slipped on the water-covered floor. She slid right into Reaver, their bodies colliding. Reaver began to lose his footing too, and soon the two of them were sliding across the room. Reaver then fell, Sparrow landing on top of him. Her head rested on his chest. She could hear his heart beat, which surprised her because she always thought he did not have much of a heart in the first place. Sparrow tried to get off of him but part of her towel was caught in his clothing. She began to fiddle with it, trying to free herself, while Reaver continued to look at her body. Soon she was free and she scrambled to get away from Reaver. He rose up from the ground, his back a bit sore from the fall. His eyes were still fixed on Sparrow. Light reflected off of her partially wet legs and arms. Her brown hair covered her shoulders, hiding them. Reaver wanted to hold, to touch them.

"Reaver! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE! NOW!" Sparrow erupted, full of anger, her cheeks blushing in embarrassment.

"Oh alright." Reaver said, disappointed. He let the washroom and Sparrow relaxed. She was still embarrassed that Reaver saw her half naked, but at least he was gone. Grabbing her robe, she quickly changed into her robe behind the blinds, in case he would make another appearance.

In a flash, she ran from the washroom to her room, locking the door once inside. She leaned against the door, questioning whether or not to go to the party. Wolf trotted over to her, whimpering.

"Oh why did Reaver have to return on the day I was in Bloodstone?"

Wolf tried to comfort her, but it did not distract her from what happened. She was already losing her temper with Reaver and it was only the second day. At this rate she would be doomed to forever live in the mansion as Reaver's slave. She shuddered at the thought of her going to bed with him.

Sparrow approached her satchel and grabbed the first set of clothes she could find. She pulled out a long black skirt and a red corset. It was a bit strange but it was better than nothing. At least she could out run Reaver in it than in on of the dresses in the wardrobe. Once in her eveningwear, she began to focus her will to quickly dry her hair. Soon within a matter of minutes, her hair was dry and she began to put on her make up.

Silently she left her room, the clock striking 6. Two hours had flown by quickly and there were already guests inside. Sparrow made her way downstairs, thankful that Reaver did not see her. She could easily blend in with the crowd, able to hide from Reaver. Sparrow made her way to the door and crept out of the mansion. She made it out of the mansion. Without looking back she made her way for the tavern. Once inside, she began to play Fortunes Tower, hoping that it would pass the time.

After 3 hours of winning and drinking, she decided that maybe she could return to the mansion. Sparrow stumbled as she rose from her chair. She had quite a few drinks, which made her slightly drunk, but she could still walk. She tried to walk a in a straight line to the door but could not do it for more than three steps. She tripped over her own feet, falling to the floor. It wasn't too bad, only the bartender saw it and he was use to drunks falling and puking in his tavern.

Making her way up the hill proved to be a bit of a challenge. Since she was having a hard time keeping her balance, there were moments when she started to crawl on her hands like a dog. Once she climbed up the stairs, she entered the mansion walking on two feet. To her misfortune, the party was still going. She didn't want to go back to the tavern so she tried to sneak back into the mansion. She was however, not very subtle. She stumbled into the mansion, colliding with a few guests. One of them happened to be Reaver.

"Ah there you are!" he said opening his arms, "I was beginning to wonder where the devil you went off to. But I knew you would return. No one can resist me." He said, his ego kicking in.

"I did not come back because of you!" She yelled. She may have been drunk but she still knew that Reaver was bad.

"Oh you didn't? May I ask why?" He asked, aware that she was drunk.

"Well I-" She began.

"You know, why don't you tell over a drink or two?" Reaver asked, a mischievous smile on his face. He pulled Sparrow away from the other guests, who were groaning because Reaver was not paying attention to them. He made his way to the drinks and began to pore Sparrow a glass of wine. After she was done that, he pored her another one, then another, then another until she full on drunk.

"Now why did you come back?" Reaver asked.

"Well I-I uh…I thought that the party was over." She blabbed. With each drink she had, she began to become more and more drunk. Reaver continued to give her more drinks till the party ended. All of his guests left. Not one person stayed to keep him company.

A drunk Sparrow tried to stand on her own two feet but collapsed to the floor. Reaver then hoisted her to her feet, then scooped her up in his arms, carrying her to the study.

"Th-thank you." She slurred.

"You're quite welcome my dear." He said.

Reaver placed her on the sofa, sitting near her. He began to stroke her face with his fingers. His warm fingers against her skin made Sparrow feel something she had never felt before. Pleasure seemed to seep from his fingers, making her body want him more. His hands then traced her neck and shoulders. Reaver then held her hand, planting a kiss on it. Sparrow's eyes widened. Here Reaver was, having his way with her. With her judgment rendered useless for the time being, she began to succumb to Reaver. His kisses then traveled up her arm, touching her neck. Sparrow began to crave the pleasure Reaver gave her. His kisses burnt but they burned with desire and pleasure.

"That's right…give into me." He whispered into her ear.

His lips soon touched hers. Sparrow's world began to explode with pleasure and desire. His lips were warm and began to poison her with desire. It was intoxicating. She could not fight it. Sparrow shut her eyes, giving into Reaver. He had cracked through her defenses, and beaten her. Reaver pulled her body closer to his, smothering her in kisses. He wanted her so badly. But soon, she stopped kissing him back. She lay on the sofa, asleep. Reaver simply smiled at her. Carefully he let her rest her head against his chest, he holding onto her.

Sparrow was not aware that she had given into Reaver. She was poisoned both physically and mentally. Her drunken state impaired her judgment, blinding her from what was happening. She continued to sleep on Reaver's chest, happy in a false state.


	7. Fire and Water

A Hero's Desires

Chapter 7: Fire and Water

Slowly Sparrow opened her eyes, her head throbbing in pain. All that she saw was blurry and unknown. Her eyes began to adjust to the light. She could make out that she was in the study of the mansion. She saw the bookshelves, the desk with Reaver's diary on it. How she got there she did not know. Sparrow's memories of the party were foggy, although she did remember that she did go back to the mansion a bit drunk.

Moving her head, she noticed that she was on top of someone. When she looked to see who it was, she gasped. She was lying on top of Reaver! Reaver opened his eyes, a smile beginning to appear on his face.

"Well good morning Sparrow. I trust you slept well." He said, smirking.

Sparrow rose up from him, walking towards the fireplace. She was completely confused and bewildered. She held her shoulders, hoping to find a place in her mind away from Reaver. Her body began to tremble, with no memory of what happened at the party, she feared what he may have done to her.

"What did you do to me?" she croaked, trying to breathe, fearing what happened.

"You were drunk." Reaver said bluntly, "You were drunk and I, being a gentleman, brought you here." He rose up from the sofa, approaching Sparrow.

Sparrow cupped her head with her hands, struggling to remember. All she could remember was returning to the mansion.

_"Ah there you are!" _Reaver's voice echoed in her mind.

"I remember…you…and the mansion…coming back to it…" she began, clutching her face, "I think I was a little drunk."

"Now that you were." Reaver said, putting his hands on Sparrow's shoulders. Reaver's touch sent a burst of pleasure surging in Sparrow's skin. The pleasure brought with it shattered memories, fragments of what happened at the party. Sparrow saw clear as day Reaver poring her multiple drinks. She could not remember much after that but one memory that stood out was the pleasure she felt when Reaver touched her.

"You! You got me even more drunk!" She shouted, turning to face him.

"Now why would I do that?" He asked, perfectly aware that he did.

"Because you're a sick bastard, who cannot go one night without someone in his bed!" Sparrow hissed, giving him an icy glare and clenching her fists.

"Oh come, come Sparrow, you gave into me." He said, embracing her.

Sparrow began to fight against Reaver's grip on her body, "You got me drunk! You were going to sleep with me while I was drunk!" She continued to fight against him.

"Well I could have but I did not. You fell asleep after I showed you a bit of what I am capable of." He said, smiling at her, his eyes burning with lust. He wanted to bed her so badly, he wanted to do many things to her, but didn't that night.

"At least I can't remember any of it!" She hissed at him, her words cold.

"Oh really?" Reaver said, eyeing her impishly. Sparrow looked at him, worried.

Reaver shoved Sparrow against the wall, holding her wrists. Sparrow was over powered by Reaver, unable to stop him, leaving her at his mercy. Reaver pressed his lips against Sparrow's, releasing the burning pleasure that festered in him. Sparrow remembered the same feeling the first time he kissed her. She may have been drunk but she could still recall the feeling. Her body began to yearn for more of the pleasure that Reaver could give her, but her mind was shrieking at her to not fall to temptation.

His lips began to caress her neck, burning them as well with desire. Reaver wanted to keep kissing her. He pressed his lips harder onto her soft skin, leaving red marks wherever his lips touched. Slowly, he pulled his face away from her, his charming smile gracing his face.

"Do you remember now?" he asked, proud with his achievement. He let go of Sparrow's wrists and began to run his fingers along her cheeks. Sparrow's mind was screaming at her to stay strong. Sparrow opened her eyes, aware that she was slowly slipping, giving into Reaver. She broke free from his hands and ran out of the study, dashing for her room. Once inside, she locked the door and flung herself on her bed, burring her head in her pillow.

Soon, visions began to enter her mind, visions that were new to her. She saw herself, in a white dress, wearing a crown, dancing with a man. She could not make out their face but then the vision changed. She saw a child, and heard words that she had only heard once in her life.

_"Her child not yet born…but destined for greatness…"_

Sparrow opened her eyes, puzzled by the visions. Wolf trotted over to her, whimpering, confused. Sparrow began to stroke her dog's fur, hoping that it would relax her.

"Oh god what have I gotten myself into?" she thought to herself.

The next day, Sparrow dressed in all black, carrying her things. She wore a black dress and cloak, along with black shoes. She looked at her dog, giving him a somber look.

"Come on boy, we are going to visit Rose." She said quietly.

Wolf howled mourning Rose. They both made their way down towards the main entrance when they encountered Reaver.

"And where are YOU going?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"None of your damn business." She said, glaring at the pirate.

"I sense that you have given up." He said making his way towards her.

"No I haven't. I just…I need to go somewhere." She said, softly.

"And may I ask where is it that you're going?" He asked, holding her chin.

"I told you, none of your damn business." She hissed.

"It is my business. If you leave the mansion for more than a day, you lose." He said, with a smug smile.

"But-" Sparrow began to protest but Reaver hushed her.

"My game, my rules." He said, "Now why don't you tell me where it is you are going."

Sparrow sighed, turning to face the window. "I'm going to Bower Lake…to see my sister."

"Oh you have a sister? Oh if she is lovely I might-" Reaver started.

"It's not like that! My sister is dead!" She bellowed, "In about 10 days, it will be the anniversary of her death, I wish to pay my respects to her."

"You'll be gone for 10 days? Then I must accompany you." Reaver said, smiling.

"Oh no you're not!" Sparrow protested.

"If I can't come, you forfeit the game." He said, placing his hands on Sparrow's shoulders.

Sparrow sighed, knowing she was going to regret letting Reaver join her, but she had no choice. "Fine, you can come."

"Oh how wonderful." Reaver whispered in her ear, "And even better, we can travel by sea."

Sparrow was already regretting letting Reaver come along, but if it prevented her from forfeiting the game, it was okay. Reaver grabbed a few things, then made his way to the docks, Sparrow and Wolf following.

Sparrow's eyes soon gazed upon Reaver's ship. It was a Galleon made of a fine wood. The name was carved on the back of the ship. Sparrow laughed at the name of the ship. She wasn't surprised Reaver would name the ship after himself.

"What is so funny?" Reaver asked, unamused.

"You really are narcissistic." She commented, still laughing.

Reaver just stuck his nose in the air, not replying to Sparrow's comment. Both of them boarded "The Reaver", the crew all working, getting ready to depart. Reaver kept a sharp eye on the crew, making sure everything was perfect. Sparrow however, did the best she could to stay out of the crew's way.

Soon everything was ready and the ship began to depart from the docks. Reaver, at the wheel began to gaze out onto the open horizon, the wind with them blowing his hair and the sails.

"Tis' good to be back at sea."

Sparrow headed for the bow of the ship, the wind brushing against her skin and playing with her hair, the sun shining bright on her. She could understand why one would love to be on the sea, the freedom it gave and the chance for adventure would make anyone's life feel worth living. Sparrow breathed in the sea air, opening her arms, and taking flight.

Just like a sparrow.


	8. Shadows of the Past

A Hero's Desires

Chapter 8: Shadows of the Past

As the sea continued to roll under _"The Reaver"_, Sparrow gazed on the horizon. The wind began to dance with her hair, tossing and twirling around. The horizon was a beautiful sight to look at, for it was where heaven met earth.

"Sparrow dear," Reaver's voice piercing Sparrow's period of relaxation, "I do believe I must show you the cabin." He hooked is arm with hers, pulling Sparrow towards the cabin.

Inside the cabin was also beautiful. Reaver lavished himself with well-made furniture and exotic treasures. The double bed inside was made of the finest wood, decorated with gold lining. The covers were red, with gold embroidered flowers, very dim but they made the covers look pretty.

"I take it this is YOUR room?" she asked, folding her arms, knowing that Reaver was showing off.

"Why yes it is." He bragged.

Sparrow rolled her eyes, not surprised that he was boasting. It was typical of Reaver to boast and brag about his things, as well as his victories, both in combat and sexual. Sparrow looked around the room, there was only one double bed.

"Um…where will I sleep?" she asked.

"Why here! You can come and join me in bed!" he announced, grabbing Sparrow's shoulders, "I promise that you won't regret it," he whispered into her ear.

Sparrow grimaced at Reaver, horrified at the thought of sleeping in the same bed with him.

"No! Never ever!" She shouted.

Reaver smirked at her, "Oh come, come my dear, it would not be bad. You could come in and we would make-" Reaver began, whispering in her ear, moving his hands along her neck.

"I refuse!" She hissed, turning to face Reaver, "Reaver, get this through your thick skull! I would NEVER EVER have sex with you, even if you were the last person left on earth!" She shouted, turning her back on him.

"Then where will you sleep?"

"Anywhere away from you!" With that Sparrow left Reaver, slamming the door.

Reaver's anger began to boil inside of him. He slowly reached for his Dragonstomper .48. He wanted to shoot her, he wanted to end her right then and there.

_"Just shoot her! Kill her! She is a nobody!" his thought echoed in his mind._

Reaver armed his pistol, his finger on the trigger. His body began to tremble. For some reason, he could not shoot her. He then put his pistol in its holster. Reaver headed to his desk, which was covered in maps, maps with trade routes, wind currents and other lands. He loomed over the maps planning the course of the journey.

"_You should just kill her now! She means nothing to you!"_

Reaver grasped his face, his thoughts on Sparrow.

_"You can't honestly feel for that tart? You are not that fool of man you once were!"_

Images of Sparrow began to flash inside his mind. He saw her asleep, her beauty captivating. More images of Sparrow continued to appear before him in his head. He wanted her. But a strange feeling began to burn inside of him. It was a feeling he had not felt in many years, years before he made his deal. When he was a different man.

_"Who are you? Are you Reaver or that weak man Victor?"_

"I am not he…I am Reaver."

Soon night approached, the moon high in the sky. Sparrow had no luck finding a spare bed to sleep in. All of the crew had occupied a bed and she did not want to evict the servants.

"Well I guess it means we sleep outside then." She said to Wolf. Her faithful canine did not object. They were use to sleeping outside. Finding room under the stairs, Sparrow set up a blanket for her and Wolf. She then placed an old coat on him to keep him warm and used her cloak as a cover. The rocking ship slowly rocked back and forth, slowly relaxing her. She did not mind sleeping outside in the cold, ever since her childhood she was used to the cold. During her travels, when Lucien was still alive she constantly slept on mats in the woods or make up tents.

"_Any place is better than that bloody pirates bed," she thought to herself, trying to stay warm._

Thinking about the pirate and his bed made her stomach turn inside of her. But what mattered was that she was on her way to visit her sister's grave. She wanted to honor Rose for her always helping her. Sparrow looked at her dog, then pulled out the hero's guild seal, touching the symbol with her fingers. She remembered the night Lucien asked Rose and Sparrow to step on the symbol of the seal. She remembered watching her sister die before eyes, betrayed by a man who promised her sister something that she had always dreamt of. Sparrow began to wonder what life would have been like if she had chosen Love and not Sacrifice. She could have saved her sister. She could have brought back her family, but then she would have been just as selfish as Lucien. He wanted to be the king of all Albion, a title that he would never have.

King, Queen, ruler. All of the words had something in common. They all are people who led nations, just as Sparrow would. Ever since she bought Castle Fairfax, people have been hailing her as the Queen. Sparrow shuddered, knowing that this would be her fate. A lifetime of ruling Albion, protecting the people and sacrificing her freedom for duty, just to be a Queen. What frightened her was not what she had to give up, but rather what she would gain. She feared that power would corrupt her, make her selfish and wicked, just like a tyrant. Sparrow then thought about the vision that her old friend had shown her.

"Theresa, please…I worry about the future, I fear that the power I hold will change me for the worst." Sparrow whispered to the seal, remembering that Theresa could hear her. But she did no respond. Sparrow had to stay strong through out all of what she would face as Queen. Taking a deep breath, the Queen closed her eyes and let her mind enter her dream world.

The next morning, the ship was busy, the crew making sure everything was secure and right for heading to Bowerstone. Sparrow rose up from under the stairs, looking at the crew work. Her body was a bit stiff from sleeping on the hard wood floor. Wolf continued to sleep, while Sparrow walked around the deck. She made her way to the stern of the ship, looking at the pathway the ship had made in the water. She leaned on the railing, gazing at the horizon, daydreaming while watching the seagulls fly overhead, calling out to one another.

"Have a good nights sleep?" Reaver's voice called from behind her.

"Yes as a matter of fact I did." Sparrow replied, smiling at Reaver.

This surprised the pirate. Sparrow never really grinned at him, in fact she mostly glared at him. He had yet to see her smile at him.

"That's too bad, you would have been in paradise with me." He said, moving closer towards her. Sparrow turned and moved away from him, walking rather quickly away. Reaver continued to follow her, at the same pace as she. Sparrow then broke into a run, he doing the same. Sparrow turned, seeing the pirate gaining on her fast. Without looking she crashed into a member of Reaver's crew.

"Oy! You stupid tart why don't you watch-" he began shouting at her, but once he saw her face, the mans jaw dropped.

"Oh forgive me, my lady! Please, I did not know that the Queen of Albion was sailing with us!" He then bowed before her. The crew around him whispered, not aware that the Queen of Albion was amongst them. All of the crew bowed before Sparrow, except Reaver for he bowed for no one. Instead he looked at her, amazed by this. He was not aware that his friend, well sort of a friend, was the Queen of Albion.

Sparrow's face turned red, embarrassed by everyone kneeling before her. She could not even speak, her voice was silent, and not a single sound escaped her lips. Embarrassed by the attention and too dumbstruck to speak, Sparrow dashed for the cabin, where the crew would not follow her. Sparrow slammed the door shut, collapsing to the ground, burying her face in her hands. Word had spread from Fairfax to Bloodstone in a few days. She could not believe that people now addressed her as the Queen.

"_I never wanted this." She thought to herself._

While Sparrow tried to find her own place in her mind, a knock disrupted her thoughts. Sparrow moved away from the door, not surprised who entered the room.

"Well now, this is a surprise." Reaver said, amazed, "Hard to believe that you are a Queen. And to think I before called you a nobody. But then again, you still are."

Reaver looked upon her as if he was superior than her. Sparrow looked up him, her eyes full of anger. She turned from Reaver, walking to the mirror he had. She looked at herself in the mirror. Standing in front of her was different person. Before the vision that Theresa, she was just a hero, nothing more. Now she was a hero and a Queen.

"Now," Reaver said, approaching Sparrow, "How did you become a Queen?"


	9. The Journey to Bower Lake

A Hero's Desire

Chapter 9: The Journey to Bower Lake

"No, Reaver, I won't discuss that." Sparrow said, anger hiding in her tongue.

Reaver made his way to her, staring at her backside. "Oh come Sparrow, the cats out of the bag. Everyone knows."

"Yeah, but I'm not telling you how it happened." She said, crossing her arms, standing her ground.

"You'll sing, soon you'll sing, just like a little sparrow," he whispered in her ear, his hot breath scorching her skin.

Sparrow broke away from him, heading towards his desk. She noticed all of the maps on his desk, one of them the plan for heading to Bowerstone.

"How far are we from Bowerstone?" she asked, annoyed.

"About 2 days." Reaver replied.

Sparrow sighed, she wished time would go faster. The sooner they were on land, the sooner Reaver would focus his attention elsewhere.

"Why are you in such a hurry to get back on land?" he asked, his eyes upon her face.

"I want to visit my sister's grave. But once on land you'll stop staring at me!"

"Why should I? I can stare at what I want." He said, impishly.

"Can't you stare at something else other than me?" she asked, losing her temper.

"You need to wind down, your too uptight, too prudish." He commented, taking at seat on his bed.

"I'm not prudish!" She shouted, "I just know not to give myself to an ass hole, such as yourself." She said, pointing at Reaver.

"You're a prude."

"And you're an egotistical bastard." She said, chuckling to herself.

"Oh, you stab my pride!" He said, acting badly.

"You and your pride."

After two more days of being at sea, _"The Reaver"_ finally reached the port of Bowerstone Market. Reaver, Sparrow and her dog left the ship and headed for the entrance to the city. While they were crossing the bridge, many of the shop owners handed Sparrow some gold. She owned all of the shops in Bowerstone, including Old Town. She placed all of her gold in her enchanted satchel, Reaver looking at her, eyeing her gold.

"I must say, you should just rob them all, you'll make much more," he commented.

Sparrow rolled her eyes. As they were halfway across the bridge, Sparrow noticed Reaver was still staring at her. She didn't show it on her face, but she was still peeved at him constantly staring and fantasizing about her.

_"Time to teach him a little lesson about staring." She thought._

She had a brilliant idea. Sparrow walked over to the low wall that guarded the sides of the bridge. She began to stare at something out in the distance, trying to act fascinated.

"Well here is something for you to look at Reaver," She said, leaning over the wall, "It's a small village, not far from here. You can see some of the statues there, one kind of looks like you."

"Oh really?" he asked. Reaver then leaned over the wall, looking for the made up village.

"You have to look really hard." Sparrow said, quietly moving behind him.

_"Yes! He took the bait!"_

Reaver continued to look for the village, leaning even further over the railing. Sparrow then pushed on his back, causing him to fall over the wall and go down to the water. Sparrow looked over the wall, a grin on her face, laughing loudly. Reaver entered the water, flailing his arms around, like a chicken. Sparrow continued to laugh as she and Wolf walked to the general store. She bought some food and a few other things for herself. While shopping, Reaver trudged along, soaking wet, his expression, most displeased. Sparrow turned, looking him but trying to not laugh. However she did keep a smile on her face.

"Reaver, I hardly think now is the time to go for a swim," she said, acting innocent.

"Yes well it was unexpected." He said, giving her an icy smile.

_"I'll get that little bitch!" he thought._

"Oh I should tell you now, we're walking to Bower Lake, were not taking a carriage." She said, smiling, pride sparkling in her eyes.

Reaver looked at her, irritated by what she said. She then led ahead as they continued onward to Bower Lake. Sparrow admired the scenery as they walked along the road. The sun was high up in the sky, the wind blowing with the grass and the leaves in the tree, and insects playing music. As they continued to walk, it got very hot. So hot that Sparrow had to change outfits because she could not wear her black dress. Getting off the path, the stopped not far from a little pond.

"I think I shall wash up for a minute or two, just to cool down." She said, exhausted from the heat.

"As much as I may want to, I just had a bath today." He said, giving her a look. He was going to get even with her and he already had an idea. Sparrow smiled, happy that Reaver would actually leave her alone. She went near to the pond, hiding behind a tree, she began to remove her clothes and placed them in her satchel. Sparrow then quickly entered the pond, hoping Reaver wasn't looking. With such luck he wasn't. In fact, he wasn't in her sight. She could finally relax.

Reaver, out of Sparrow's sight, made his way quietly, to her satchel. He snatched it from its resting place and decided to wear it. He then silently made his way up the hill to a patch of grass that loomed over where the pond was. He watched as Sparrow continued to bathe, unaware what just happened. Reaver continued to sneer at Sparrow, confident that his pride was restored.

"I must say Sparrow, you look quite lovely from up here." Reaver commented.

Sparrow looked up and shrieked, embarrassed. Quickly, she dove under the water hoping that he could not see her. She quickly got out of the pond and went to the tree where she had placed her satchel. Reaver ran down the hill, walking past the tree where Sparrow was hiding.

"Where is my satchel?" She shouted.

"Oh I don't know. Though I must say, you don't really need it." He replied, looking at her naked body.

Sparrow gasped and hid amongst the bushes, "Reaver give me back my satchel!"

"Now why should I?" He asked, "You pushed me into the water, off a bridge no doubt."

"This is different! Sure, I got you soaked, but now you have all my stuff!" She shouted even louder.

"You have some interesting stuff in here, books, weapons and Ooh even beautiful gifts!" He said, rummaging through her things.

"REAVER! GET OUT OF MY THINGS NOW!"

"If you want it, you'll have to take it from me. I am a pirate after all." He said amused.

"Well I can't bloody well chase you without something to wear!"

"But you could try," he said, chuckling to himself.

"Reaver! Give me back my stuff now!"

"If you want it, you've got to catch me." Reaver said, looming over the bushes, trying to see Sparrow.

"THAT'S IT! WOLF SICK'EM!"

Reaver stuttered, shocked for forgetting about the dog. Just as Reaver turned, Sparrow's dog tackled him to the ground, biting Reaver's arm. Luckily, the satchel fell off of Reaver's body, near Sparrow. She grabbed it and quickly changed into her hot pants and corset. Once dressed, she jumped from behind the bushes and ran to her dog, pulling him away from Reaver.

Wolf let go of Reaver's arm with some of Reaver's white shirt caught in his teeth. He then licked Sparrow, hoping for a treat. Reaching into her satchel, she rewarded her dog. She then examined Reaver. His clothes were roughed up a bit and his arm was bleeding. Sparrow gave him a proud smile, happy that she was able to get her things back.

"I hate that fucking mongrel." Reaver grunted.

"Then don't take my things," Sparrow mocked him.

She dove into her bag, pulling out a healing potion for him. Reaver snatched it out of her hands and guzzled it down quickly.

"See? All better."

_"Damn that woman!" he thought to himself._

"Oh now look? That bloody dogs messed up my perfect clothes!" Reaver complained.

Sparrow rolled her eyes, "When we stop to make camp, I'll sew it."

"Well start it now, it'll be dark in two hours," he said, removing his cape, vest and shirt.

Sparrow for a moment could not help but stare at Reaver's body. He was rather tall and had some muscles, along with amazing abs.

"Admiring my perfect figure?" he asked, aware that she was looking at him.

Sparrow blushed, looking away but in the corner of her mouth, she was smiling. He threw her his clothes and she began to repair them while he went to gather wood.

Once the sun had set behind the mountains, the camp was set up and the fire roaring. Sparrow had set some of the food she had purchased over the fire to cook it while she continued to fix Reaver's shirt. She had managed to finish his cape and vest but had yet to finish his shirt. Reaver returned from bringing in more wood for the fire when she finished.

"Here are your clothes," Sparrow said, handing him his clothes.

"Wouldn't I be better without them?" he asked eyeing Sparrow. She just looked away, not amused. She then continued to cook the food over the fire. Once done, she gave a piece to Reaver and Wolf and kept a piece for herself. Reaver continued to stare at her. Sparrow, looked away, annoyed.

"_I thought I taught him a lesson!" she thought to herself._

"Must you still stare at me, or do I have to throw you in the pond?" She asked.

"Don't think it will teach me to not stare. I stare at what I want."

"I thought I taught you two lessons."

"Well then that means I have to teach you another lesson," he said, rising to his feet, smiling naughtily.

Sparrow began to crawl backwards, nervous of the lesson, "And, what…might that be?" she hesitated.

"Don't piss me off."

Sparrow rose quickly and tried to run, but Reaver grabbed her arm and pulled her hard to him, locking her in his arms.

"I've been thinking about our little game now, and I do believe that one month is just to little time," he whispered in her ear. Sparrow began to tremble. Since Reaver was in control of the game, he could change the rules to his advantage.

"I think it shall be four months."

"What?" She gasped, but before she could complain, Reaver's lips met hers. Pleasure began to burn inside of her. Her body wanted more but her mind was trying to fight him. However, she began to slowly succumb to the power of Reaver's kisses. He then pulled away slowly, making her want it even more.

"Done."

He then let her go, and went to his mat. Sparrow went to hers, Reaver now stuck in her head.

"Well goodnight." Reaver chuckled.

Sparrow lay awake for a few moments, thinking about the pirate.

_I…I can't believe it. I'm falling for his kisses! They…they make me want more! More of him!_

_NO! I can't fall for him. I'm just like any other person he has been with. Once he has you, he can cast you off like a rag. I can't continue to fall for him._

_Reaver…._


	10. Returning to An Old Home

A Hero's Desires

Chapter 10: Returning to an Old Home

The next morning Sparrow woke up early, taking a minute to breathe in the air at dawn. Everything was still; only the crickets seemed to pierce the silence that dawn brought with it. The sun slowly climbed over the mountains, blessing the world with its rays. Wolf was awake too, staring at the pathway. Sparrow began to pack up her things from the camp when she noticed Reaver was still sleeping. She shook him lightly, he did not respond. She shook him again but with a bit more force. Reaver just mumbled in his sleep.

Sparrow stood over him, irritated that he refused to wake up. Grabbing his arms, she shook him violently till he finally woke up.

"Couldn't you see that I was in the middle of my beauty sleep?" he moaned.

"You can sleep once we get to the Gypsy Camp."

"Oh a Gypsy Camp?" he asked, intrigued by the idea. He could find some people there he could easily ensnare with his charms.

"Yes. The camp used to be my home. I grew up there when I was little," Sparrow said, packing Reaver's matt.

Soon, all three of them set off to the Gypsy camp. Bower Lake was a familiar place to Sparrow. She knew every place in the lake. The area was a very helpful place for her to train when she was younger. She would go running or swimming everyday to improve her endurance. For focusing, she would climb up to the top of Hero Hill and meditate for hours. The woods provide much help for her to improve her agility. Everything she knew now was taught from her lessons in Bower Lake.

Within about seven hours, they reached the Gypsy Camp. Sparrow's eyes gazed at a familiar sight. The wall that had protected the people was still up, it's gates open for all to come and visit. As they continued to walk up the hill to the bridge, Sparrow managed to step on a loose piece of earth, which crumbled as she put her weight on it. Losing her balance, she fell backwards crashing into Reaver. They began to tumble down the hill, their bodies together. A loud thud was the final sound they heard when they stopped moving. Reaver was on top of Sparrow, trapping Sparrow. He looked at her, his green eyes locked with her blue eyes. Sparrow's heart could not stay calm. It was beating faster and faster with each second.

_"Sparrow! Come on! You have to stay strong! He may be handsome but he is still bad! Don't succumb to his charm!" her mind shouted at her._

"Reaver…could you…get off of me?" She requested, regaining control of her mind.

Reaver looked at her for another moment, and then rose up to his feet, brushing off the dirt that gathered on his clothes. Sparrow stood up, gussying her self, trying to make herself look pretty. After that, they journeyed once again up the hill. She then noticed that Reaver was staring at her for a moment or two. She looked on ahead, blushing, a weak smile on her face.

As they entered the camp, everyone rushed to greet the Queen of Albion but also their friend. The gypsies bowed before her but Sparrow insisted that they did not need to. She began to hug and greet all of her old friends, while Reaver began to flirt with all the gypsies.

"Sparrow? Sparrow!" a familiar voice called out. Sparrow looked over in the direction she heard the call, her face brightening.

"Katie? Katie!" She cried with joy. She ran to her and the two friends hugged each other, happy that they were together.

"Oh god Sparrow, I can't believe it's you! You're so lucky! You're a Hero and a Queen! Albion is safer already! I'm just so happy you've come to visit!" She cheered, hugging her friend.

"I'm happy to return too!" She shrilled with joy.

The two of them talked for hours about what happened to them over the course of the years. Katie was 26, same age as Sparrow. They both grew up together when they were kids. She helped attend to Sparrow after her serious accident in Bowerstone and even helped with some of her training.

"So why are you here, if I may ask? Oh wait…. it's the anniversary, isn't it?" Katie asked, concerned for her friend.

"Yeah. But I got her a day before so I thought I would visit everyone." Sparrow said, trying to hide her sadness.

"But what's with that really handsome guy?" She whispered, pointing at Reaver, who was still flirting with everyone.

"It's a long story but his name is Reaver." Sparrow groaned lightly. She then told Katie about the game he made, living in the mansion, traveling with him and who he was.

"Wow, he threatened to shoot you? That's a bit much." She commented, a bit nervous about the Pirate King.

"Yup, he's done that, and tried to make me sleep with him."

"Oh my god."

"Oh, by the way, you don't happen to have two caravans open do you?" Sparrow asked. She had rented out all of the caravans and did not want to evict anyone.

"As a matter of fact, we do. The two caravans by the fire pit are open."

"Oh thank you! I can't bear the idea of sleeping with that pervert." Sparrow thanked her, relieved.

"Tonight, we shall throw a party in honor of the Heroes!" Someone shouted amongst the horde of gypsies.

_"Oh how lovely, a party, for me!" Reaver thought, his ego kicking in._

Reaver continued to tell his tales at sea to all the gypsies around him when he noticed that Sparrow wasn't amongst the crowd. He looked for her while telling his tale, trying to see where she was. Sparrow was over by her old caravan. She lived in it when she was younger. Even after 10 years of being away from her old home, it still was the same. It felt the same, it looked the same, and even the scent was the same. Her caravan always had the sweet scent of honey. Memories began to flood Sparrows mind, making her feel a bit nostalgic.

_"Come on Sparrow! You've almost got the chicken!" Katie cheered Sparrow._

_ Little Sparrow ran as fast as she could, trying to catch the chicken and bring it to the pen. _

_ "I'm going to catch you!" Young Sparrow shouted with joy, Theresa watching her with amusement. _

_ Sparrow finally scooped up the chicken and rushed back to place it in the pen. Katie rushed over to Sparrow, her face bright as day._

_ "Yay! You're the Hero of Bower Lake! Savior of Chickens!" They both laughed together._

Sparrow looked at ground before her, happy that she had come home. It was her first real home in a long time. She then walked down the hill towards the crowd of people standing by Reaver. As the people begged her to tell her tale about how she defeated Lucien, night began to roll in and so did the party.


	11. Taking Over Me

A Hero's Desires

Chapter 11: "Taking Over Me"

The night was full of music, lights and drinks. The party was in honor of Sparrow and Reaver, the Heroes of Albion. Sparrow had decided to wear her crimson corset and black skirt and shoes to the party. Everyone was dancing and talking, all enjoying themselves. Sparrow was stuck next to Reaver, he continuing to tell of his tales of the sea. She rolled her eyes very time the women gasped at an important point in his stories. As more women joined to listen, she tried to fight her way out of Reaver's grip. With luck, she was able to break free and made her way to her best friend.

"Aren't you going to dance with any of the men Sparrow?" Katie asked.

"Well…I'm not really a dancer." Sparrow stuttered, holding her shoulders.

"You know that practically every man here really wants to dance with you. Including your friend." She whispered in her ear, pointing at Reaver

Sparrow looked at Reaver who was still ranting on about his adventures. She shook her head, knowing what Reaver really wanted. Just as he began another tale, a famous dance song began to play. Reaver turned his attention to Sparrow, who was looking in the other direction, talking to Katie. Reaver reached out for Katie grabbing her in his dance group. Sparrow looked at him, her eyebrow arched; irritated that he stole her best friend. Her friend was dancing close to Reaver, making Sparrow's cheeks burn a bit with jealousy. She folded her arms and stared at the ground.

_"Why am I annoyed at Katie for dancing with Reaver? She's my friend, she should have some fun." She thought._

Sparrow turned her attention from the dirt to the dance, everyone dancing with Reaver. Katie seemed to be enjoying herself. Sparrow relaxed her face just a bit. She could not feel anger against her friend who was happy. The dance ended within a matter of minutes, Katie full of joy ran up to Sparrow, her face beaming.

"Oh Sparrow, you should join us! It's actually a lot of fun!" She said, excited.

"No, no thank," Sparrow shook her head.

"Aw come on! Why not?" Katie asked, whining.

"Well it's…it's just I-" She began, trying to find the right words to say. She then looked at Reaver who was dancing formally with a man, "He doesn't seem to want to dance with me." She said, pointing at him.

Reaver elegantly with the man spinning him around. They both made their way near Sparrow and Katie, Reaver's eyes on Sparrow's. Katie chuckled at the sight of them, covering her mouth with her face with her mouth. Sparrow could not help but smile, but inside she felt a tad bit envious. The two men continued to dance, just a foot from Sparrow and Katie. However once they were in front of them, the song ended. Reaver detached himself from the man and looked at Sparrow.

"Shall we?" Reaver asked, grabbing her hand and leading her to the center of dance floor. Sparrow looked at Katie, shocked and surprised. Katie giggled, surprised that he was so possessive of Sparrow. He pulled her to the center of the dance floor, holding her hand and waist. Sparrow held onto his hand and his shoulder, looking at him, bewildered.

"Reaver…" she said, looking around, hoping someone else would ask her to dance.

Reaver began to dance with her, holding her close, "I am surprised you do not join me in listening to my adventures or join my little dancing group."

"Listening to your ego and dancing? I think I'll pass." Sparrow said, trying to pull away from him. He pulled her body closer, trying to stop her from squirming. He tightened his grip on her hand, while she tried to push him away with her other hand.

As the music began to quicken, Reaver began to twirl Sparrow around. She could do nothing but continue to dance with him. He spun her around, pulled her towards him, pulling her strings as the puppeteer. He spun her again, her body moving away only to come back when he pulled her. She spun to him, her back against his chest, his arms holding her to him.

"I must say, you look rather ravishing in that outfit," he whispered in her ear, his hot breath against her skin. Sparrow's cheeks turned red, blushing from his complement. He then turned her body around, seeing her blush.

"Ah and you're blushing." He said, proudly as he continued to dance with her.

Sparrow, looked at him then quickly looked away, trying to not let him mess with her mind. But as they continued to dance, he pulled her in closer, "Now why don't you entertain me?" He asked.

Sparrow's heart raced, her face turned pale and her blood turned to ice. Reaver's lips were soon upon her neck, burning her skin. Reaver's lips left red marks but he did not care. Sparrow felt his tongue press itself on her neck, giving her goose bumps. His hand carefully made its way down her back, touching her rear end. Sparrow blushed even more, her cheeks red as tomatoes.

"No! I won't pleasure you! Not ever!" She hissed at him, pushing him away from him, hard. She turned her back on him and began to walk away.

Reaver eyed her, while the women made their way to him, holding him and giving themselves to him.

"Oh I do believe our Sparrow wishes to sing for you all!" Reaver shouted with joy in his voice.

Sparrow froze in her tracks, her face turning even more pale. She spun around, looking at Reaver, full of pride. She began to look around at the people around her, her heart beat getting faster. Sure she had faced monstrous trolls, bloodthirsty bandits and even looked death in the face, but she had never performed in front of a large group of people. All eyes turned to face her as everyone backed away from her giving her space, making her want to soil herself due to embarrassment. People began to cheer her on, wanting to hear her sing. Reaver's eyes were on her, sneering at her amongst the many fan girls around him. Standing alone amongst the crowd, she looked down, then back at everyone else.

_You don't remember me  
But I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard  
Not to think of you_

But who can decide what they dream  
And dream I do...

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe,  
You're taking over me

Have you forgotten all I know  
And all we had  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
And touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe,  
You're taking over me

I look in the mirror and see your face  
If I look deep enough  
So many things inside that are  
Just like you are  
Taking over

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe, you're taking over me  
Taking over me  
You're taking over me  
Taking over me  
Taking over Me

The crowd burst out cheering and applauding her. Even Reaver applauded Sparrow. All of the men rushed up to Sparrow saying how enchanting her voice was, giving her much attention. Then an idea came into her mind. She was going to get back at Reaver for making her perform. And she knew exactly how. After escaping her fan boys, she went to find her best friend. Katie was standing by the minstrels, dancing to by herself.

"Katie, listen can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah?" she answered.

"You remember that song that we had to dance when we were younger?" Sparrow asked, whispering into her ear.

"You mean the-?" She asked intrigued.

"Yes. I'm going to get back at Reaver, but I can't do it alone. I need you to get a guy and request the song."

"Got it!" She whispered, excited.

Katie ran off and brought back a man with her then requested the song. Everything was going well. Soon the music began and all the women grabbed a man to dance to. The dance was one that only women danced to. The men were the ones they were dancing to. However during some parts of the song, the women changed their partners. Sparrow walked on the dance floor with the man the Katie had brought. Katie made her way to Reaver.

"Now remember, when we switch partners, go to him. I'm going to go to another man and try a little something to annoy Reaver. After the music changes, go back to your partner, I'm going to keep going to different men," Sparrow whispered, quickly.

"This should be most interesting," she chuckled.

Reaver turned to face Sparrow, smirking at her with his chest all high and might. Sparrow walked majestically to Reaver, giving him an impish look. Reaver was astonished by her look. He was accustomed her constant scowls and glares. She moved closer to him, her lips near his face.

"You're out of luck," she whispered seductively. Slowly she backed away from him, her blue eyes sparkling. She began to dance in front of him, with her partner, eyeing him. She twirled and opened up herself, making eye contact with Reaver. She would dance close to her partner almost touching him, sighing quietly. Reaver's eyes widened, his thoughts all on Sparrow. Katie was doing her part in dancing with Reaver. He looked at her but continued to look at Sparrow, his eyes filled with desire.

But then she heard the music change tempo, so she began to move towards another man. She danced even more open with him than she did with the other man. His blood began to boil, temptation mocking him. As more women danced in front of him, he tried not to look at Sparrow. He looked at the women in front of him, admiring their beauty. But it did not distract him for long. Sparrow continued to twirl, lifting her skirt a bit, exposing her legs. Reaver's body tightened, desire practically insulting him.

Once the dance ended, Sparrow ran over to Katie, the two of giggling like crazy. Sparrow could sense that she was victorious in getting back at Reaver for forcing her to sing.

"I think you got him good," Katie chuckled, pointing at Sparrow.

She and Sparrow both laughed, only to be interrupted by Reaver. He loomed over Sparrow, giving her a cold stare. Sparrow turned to find him gazing at her. She gasped, shifting herself backwards. Before she could even speak, Reaver grabbed the back of her head, trapping her arms with his other arm and forced his lips upon hers. Sparrow could not breathe and she could not break free. His lips burnt her skin, his tongue feeling the inside of her mouth. Her eyes were wide open, shocked by his kisses. Her legs began to buckle; she could not stand on her feet. His lips released his poison, making her body want more. He then pulled away from her face, smirking.

"I never run out of luck," he whispered back in her ear. He then let her go and went back to take care of the many fan girls who longed for Reaver to kiss them.

"Now, why don't we all have a little fun?"

All of the women shrieked with delighted, following him to one of the caravans. Sparrow looked at Katie, disgusted.

"That is why I am glad I have my own caravan." Sparrow said.

"I think he likes you." She said, looking back at Reaver.

"He only lusts for me." Sparrow said.

"Well I'm going to bed. It was great to see you again Sparrow," she said, hugging Sparrow.

"It was great to see you too," Sparrow hugged back.

Sparrow then traveled to her caravan for the night, touching her lips. They were still warm from Reaver's kisses. Once inside she began to lay herself on the mat.

"_Oh come on Sparrow! Stop thinking about him! Get yourself together!" her thoughts shouted at her._

But as she slept, the pirate stayed in her dreams, making her toss and turn in her sleep. She saw him in her dream; she felt his kisses and his body.

_Reaver, you're taking over me…_


	12. Truth or Dare

A Hero's Desire

Chapter 12: Truth or Dare

In the morning Reaver awoke from his rather busy night. All the women that lay before him in his caravan were all in their underwear or naked. Reaver smirk smile grew on his face, his pleasure satisfied. He reached for his clothes and began to put them on. He was fully dressed within a matter of minutes. Carefully he made his out of the caravan, trying not to step on the woman who he had bedded. Reaver then set off towards Sparrow's caravan; wonder if she was awake yet. However, upon arriving at her caravan, she was not inside. The door was open, but she was not inside. There was no trace of her or her dog. Reaver looked around, curious to where she was. He then found her friend, Katie who was busy tending to the chickens. Reaver marched his way over to her, eyeing her flirtatiously.

"Pardon me, my dear but do you know where Sparrow is?" he asked, giving her his charming smile.

"She went up the big hill, Hero Hill I think it's called," Katie replied, her cheeks blushing.

Reaver smiled then turned to leave the camp. As he crossed the bridge, he saw a figure dressed in black walking up the hill with an animal trotting beside her. He was sure it was Sparrow. Effortlessly, he slid down the hill, landing gracefully on the ground. Reaver quickened his pace, following her up the hill.

Sparrow turned around, looking at him unemotional. She then continued up the pathway to the top. Reaver started running to catch up with her. Once he reached her, he was tired.

"Care to explain why you did not inform me about you leaving?" he asked, out of breath.

"I wanted to go by myself," Sparrow replied, her voice somber and full of sorrow.

"And not be graced with my presence?" he asked, egotistically.

Sparrow just rolled her eyes irritated that he was here with her. She tried to remain calm, focusing her thoughts on her sister. As they reached the top of the hill, the clouds began to darken, thunder echoing in the sky. Sparrow's eyes looked on a familiar sight. Before her was a tombstone, carved in was her sister's name; Rose. Walking ever slowly, she pulled out the flowers she had bought for her sister's grave. Kneeling to the ground, she placed the flowers in front of the grave, tears rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry Rose. I am sorry I could not save you. I am sorry that your death was because of me," she said softly as more tears began to fall from her eyes. Just as tears fell from her eyes, rain began to fall from the sky.

The rain fell swiftly, damping the earth. Sparrow was soaked within seconds along with Wolf and Reaver. Wolf let out a mournful howl, letting it ring through out the heavens. Sparrow continued to stare at the grave, memories flashing inside her mind.

_Castle Fairfax looks so nice in the snow._

_ It's okay little Sparrow. Don't be afraid._

_ No please! Don't! NO!_

The thunder reminded her of the sound Lucien's pistol made the night he murdered Rose. She reached out and touched the cold stone.

"Lucien is dead, Rose. I pray that it eases the pain he inflicted on you," she whispered.

"Uh Sparrow? Could we please go? I do believe I am getting rather wet here." Reaver complained.

Sparrow rose from the ground, turning her gaze onto Reaver. "We should start to head back to Bowerstone."

"In the rain? I think not," he replied, pulling his cape over his head.

"Aw what's the matter Reaver? Can't handle a little water? And you're a pirate! You practically live on the water! You should be used to getting wet!" Sparrow mocked him, her spirits lifting.

Sparrow and Wolf walked down the pathway, not caring about the rain. Reaver followed her, aggravated with her choice to return to Bowerstone in the rain. Never the less, he walked behind her, staring daggers at her. Sparrow knew that he was mad, yet it made her smile. They continued to walk, passing the Gypsy camp, the bridge and leaving the lake. As the lake began to fade from sight, the rain began to stop; both were soaked to the bone. Sparrow took refuge behind a tree, opening her enchanted satchel. All that she had was dry, untouched by the pouring rain. Reaver was less fortunate. His belongings were drenched.

Sparrow emerged from the tree in dry clothes. Reaver looked at her, losing his temper on the inside. He was still wet, uncomfortable and cold. Sparrow looked at him, her eyes smirking at him. They continued up the pathway, walking all through the day and through most of the night. As they walked, their pace slowing down, they walked by an inn. Eagerly hoping to sleep in a warm bed, all three of them entered the inn. It was a quaint little inn, not fancy but cozy. The innkeeper was busy washing the dishes by her sink. Sparrow approached the woman, Reaver eyeing her.

"Excuse me but you wouldn't happen to have an open room?" Sparrow asked politely.

_"Please tell me that you have 2 rooms!" she shouted to herself in her mind._

"I do have one room," she replied, setting aside her dishes.

"Just one?" Sparrow asked, frowning.

"Just one, ma'am. Oh hang on? Are you the Queen?" She asked, looking at Sparrow as if she had seen her before.

Sparrow nodded her head, confirming the question.

"Oh I am so sorry, your ladyship! Had I known earlier, I would have reserved two rooms!" She exclaimed, curtsying before Sparrow.

"It's alright. But do you have say a stable or something?" Sparrow asked desperate to not have to share a room with Reaver.

"Sorry, no." She replied a bit sadden.

_"FUCK!" She thought._

"That is alright my dear, we will gladly take the one room," Reaver replied, handing her some gold to pay for the room.

Sparrow began to stutter, trying to figure out what just happened. She looked back and forth at the innkeeper and Reaver, utter confusion slipping from her lips. Reaver pulled her over to a table, ordering wine and some bread. Sparrow could not comprehend what just happened. She would have to spend the night with Reaver! The innkeeper brought them some bread and wine while Sparrow was still in shock, Reaver eyeing her with interest.

"Why do you look so disappointed, my dear?" Reaver asked, taking a sip of his wine.

Sparrow gave him a look of dread, "Why oh why must there have been one room open? Why?"

"Oh come my dear, it is not that bad. There is a good side to this: you get to sleep with me," he said eyeing her.

Sparrow shuddered at the thought of being in bed with him. Even thinking about it made her stomach turn and her face grimace. Eventually time passed slowly, and the two of them enjoyed their drinks, Sparrow trying so hard not to think about sleeping.

"So, now will you tell me how you became the Queen?" Reaver asked, interested.

"No." Sparrow said bluntly.

"Oh come on Sparrow, lighten up." Reaver complained.

"I told you I'm not going to tell _you_ how," Sparrow said, giving him a cold smile, folding her arms.

"You make me sad Sparrow," Reaver said, trying to act sad, and then he got an idea. "Why don't we play a game?"

"What game?" Sparrow asked suspicious of the game.

"Truth or Dare." Reaver said.

"Uh…okay." Sparrow replied, questioning Reaver's motive.

"Very well. Truth or Dare?" he asked.

Sparrow was forced to think about her choices carefully. If she picked 'Truth' she would have to confess something private about herself to Reaver. On the hand, if she picked 'Dare' she would have to do something bad. Something she would probably regret doing. She took in a deep breath, still pondering which to pick.

"Truth."

"Tell me how you became Queen." He said, grinning.

She sighed, resting her head in her hand. She had a feeling that he would ask her that, but it was better than choosing 'Dare'. For all she knew, he could dare her to sleep with him. She cringed at the thought.

"Well Theresa showed me a vision. The vision was of me ruling Albion. Then after that, I bought Castle Fairfax. Once I did, people started to address me as 'The Queen'." She didn't mention the other part of the vision. The one about her child.

"Happy now?" she asked, annoyed.

"Yes." He answered.

"My turn," she said, smiling wickedly, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to…" she started looking around the room, "to kiss my dog on the lips," she said, giving him a wicked smile.

Reaver grimaced at the dog, but he chose dare so he could not back out. Kneeling to the floor, he held Wolf's head and kissed his face. Sparrow chuckled, amused at what she was making Reaver do. Reaver then bolted up from the floor and began to gulf down his drink, trying to get the taste of dog out of his mouth.

_ "Maybe it wasn't to bad to play this." She thought._

"Now it's my turn, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Tell me about your sex life," he asked, smiling.

"WHAT?" Sparrow exclaimed in disgust.

"You chose 'Truth' and I asked you what I wanted to know," he mocked her.

"You're a sick bastard."

Reaver just smiled, "I'm waiting my dear."

"I'm still a virgin," she said, hating the topic that Reaver chose for her to talk about.

"I'm not surprised. You're such a prude it's hard not to guess." He said, taking another sip of his wine.

"Then why did you ask?" Sparrow asked, raising her voice.

"Because I wanted to mess with you." He laughed, putting his feet on the table.

"Truth or Dare?" Sparrow asked, giving him the evil eye.

"Truth."

"Tell me about your age. Before you sacrificed everyone in Oakvale." She asked, interested.

"I was 27," he replied, not even taking a minute to pause. He really did not care what he did centuries ago, none of it haunting his thoughts or preying on his dreams.

He was actually a year older than her. She was 25, which surprised her. She thought at the very least she would be older than him. It seemed that she was wrong. Sparrow took a sip of her wine, interested about Reaver's past.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Truth." She replied.

"Oh come, Sparrow. Even I have chosen both Truth and Dare. You can't stick to one," Reaver complained.

Sparrow knew she would regret uttering the words but she knew it come to it eventually whether she liked it or not.

"Fine. Dare."

Reaver's mischievous grin began to appear on his face, his green eye's locked on Sparrow's blue. He could dare her to do anything he wanted her to do. Many ideas began to enter his mind. He could dare her to bed him, to do something completely embarrassing or humiliating. Her fate, for the moment was in his hands.

"I dare you to…" he started, stroking his chin.

Sparrow held her breath, anxious about what his decision would be. Her heart began to pound at her chest like a drum, it's beat heavy and loud.

"I dare you to…" he said, moving closer to her, his lips near her ear, "…to let me kiss you. Passionately."

Sparrow froze in her seat. She could not do anything. Sure it was better than having to bed him, but with his enchanting kisses, she could succumb to him within a moment or two. Reaver pulled her from her chair, out of sight from the innkeeper. He took her up the stairs, into the hallway. Reaver turned to face her, his eyes locked on her. Sparrow's blood began to turn to ice, knowing full well what could happen. Within seconds, his lips pressed against hers. Sparrow slowly closed her eyes, submitting to Reaver. He then pressed her against the wall, cradling her face. More kisses scorched her lips, his tongue touching her own. He pressed her even harder against the wall, his lips moving down from her lips to her neck. Sparrow's world began to burst open with sparks and fire. His kisses unleashed a pleasure that Sparrow yearned for. It was filled with desire and passion. He then withdrew from her, his proud smile on his face.

"I do believe I've had enough fun for one evening," he whispered. He then left her, entering the room.

Sparrow stood against the wall, confused, nervous and yet…excited. She then made her way down to the main entrance, Reaver's kiss in her mind. Placing her ma on the floor, she rested her head, Reaver in her thoughts.

_What is happening to me?_


	13. Tainted

A Hero's Desire

Chapter 13: Tainted

The Spire continued to beat, it's rhythm as steady as the beat of drum. All was at peace, everything in balance. Yet a dark presence lurked within the walls, waiting. Just as the assassin waits to kill or the wolf hides in the dark, hunting for the hare. An evil from within the Spire tainted it with blood, vengeance and desire.

A young man walked to the heart of the Spire, red lines of will coursing through his veins. The Spire Guards saluted him, hailing him as Lord. The man continued to walk to the heart of the Spire, his mind corrupted. As he entered the heart, he came upon a blind woman surrounded by moving lights.

"Surrender and you might just live to see tomorrow," he threatened her.

"I knew that one day you would come. You've come to avenge your father." Theresa said, wisdom in her voice.

"I will become greater than my father ever was."

"Your magic is weak against the power of the Spire."

The man smiled, approaching Theresa. Slamming his fist into the heart, everything began to shake. The walls covered with will began to change. No longer did they glow blue but red instead. The red began to climb up the Spire, changing it.

"Do you think I am afraid?" She asked, unimpressed.

"This is just the beginning."


	14. The Return to Bloodstone

A Hero's Desire

Chapter 14: The Return to Bloodstone

After two days of Sparrow trying to avoid Reaver from kissing her, they and Wolf arrived back in Bowerstone. The whole city was alive with activity when they arrived. All the shopkeepers were busy selling their goods, the children played in the street, avoiding the guards and the people walked, all trying to get through the day.

As they all made their way to the port, Reaver stopped to purchase a few items for his own pleasure. Sparrow stopped at the bookstore, the alchemy shop and the gift shop. She had bought more books for her own enjoyment, since she found that most of the time she would always be reading. At the alchemy store, she purchased more healing potions for herself since she had none. Finally at the gift shop, she purchased a few pieces of jewelry for herself. She always loved buying necklaces made of silver and rings with sapphires. Once done with her shopping, she went back to the port, boarding _"The Reaver."_ Reaver had already boarded the ship and immediately cast off once she was on board.

With the ship making speed back to Bloodstone, Sparrow could not help but climb up to the Crow's nest, wondering what it would feel like up there amongst the wind and the sky. Quickly making her way up, the wind began to blow fiercely at her, howling and whistling. It was as if it was making music. From high above, she could see all around her. She could see the market in Bowerstone; she could see more of the Spire, the great coast that ran along to the south. Everything seemed to be flying by her, the clouds, the sea, the air, everything. The breeze blew in her hair, playing with it. It was dancing with it, twirling around and spinning it. Sparrow gazed out on the horizon, not caring about what happened to her over the last few days. Sure she was condemned to another 3 and half months with Reaver but it would almost be 3 months. Hopefully she could out last Reaver that is if he did not get under her skin.

"Enjoying the view?" Reaver asked, climbing up the ladder asked.

Sparrow ignored him, trying to find a peaceful place in her mind, away from him.

"Oh Sparrow?" he asked.

"What?" she replied annoyed.

"You did not answer me."

"I didn't need to," she replied, irritated, "Can't you go bother someone else?"

"Now why would I do that?" he asked, approaching her.

Sparrow sighed, annoyed with him already. She wanted to find a place to relax, not to try to talk to Reaver. But it would probably be a bit tricky since they were both on the same boat. Sparrow backed up away from him, hoping that she could escape him. While looking around she found a rope not far from her. If she could calculate the distance, she could possibly jump and swing away from him.

"I must say, it's rather chilly up here, mind if I warm myself up with you?" he asked, trying to embrace her.

Sparrow quickly evaded him, jumping out of the Crow's nest. With luck she managed to grab the rope and began to swing around the masts of the ship. Reaver looked at her, amused and smug. He began to follow her, grabbing the nearest rope and swinging down to her. Sparrow continued to hold on, too afraid to let go. She swung back and forth, like the pendulum in a clock. Soon the swinging stopped and she hung over the ship, still, the rope twisting. Reaver was approaching her fast. Hoping to escape him, she climbed up, trying to get higher than him. Reaver managed to grab the rope just above her hand and began to swing with her as well. Sparrow began to shriek, afraid yet excited. She started to slide down the rope, loosing her grip. She then plopped onto the deck making a loud thud. Desperate to escape from the hunter, Sparrow jumped down below to the cargo hold, hiding amongst the barrels and crates. Reaver followed her but did not enter the cargo hold. Instead he ordered his crew to close the hatch and lock it. The crew looked at him for a minute but followed his orders. They sealed the hatch, locking Sparrow inside.

All was dark, no light piercing through the ship. Sparrow was terrified. She tried to approach the ladder and once there began to bang hard at the hatch.

"Reaver open the door!" She cried. No reply. She smacked the door even harder, anger festering inside.

"Damnit Reaver Open The Door!" She hollered at the top of her lungs. She pressed all her weight against the door, but it would not budge. Sparrow continued to fight against the door, putting all of her strength into opening it, but it was hopeless. Sparrow backed away from the door, tired, frustrated and scared. She was mostly scared because of the dark and the fact that she knew that most ships had rats in them. Two things caused her to scream like a little child: Spiders and Rats.

Darkness seamed to rule the room, not one hint of light coming from above. Sparrow began to breathe calmly, focusing. In, out. In, out. In, out. Warmth began to pulse through her hand, soon turning hot. In a flash, her hand held a flame, granting her light. Sparrow looked around the cargo hold, noticing how much things Reaver stored in his ship. He had many boxes, crates and barrels, all filled with God only knows what. Sparrow walked carefully, looking at some of the things he had. He had boxes of imported wines, which didn't surprise her. He also had fine fabrics such as silk, velvet and cotton. Reaver also possessed much ammo for his cannons such as cannon balls and grape shots, along with many barrels, all smelling of gun powder. Sparrow was especially careful not to let the flame any where close to the barrels. She then decided to look for another way out. The man entrance that she had used was now blocked but she thought that Reaver must have built in another entrance. Scanning the room with eagle eyes, she happened to notice another doorway. Approaching it, she entered to find herself in the lower deck of the ship. The lower deck of the ship was home to the cargo hold, the prison hold and some of the bunks for the crew.

Sparrow crept ever softly to the ladder, leading her to the middle deck. The middle deck also was home to more rooms for the crew as well as Reaver's servants. Sparrow snuck into the servant's quarters and quickly disguised herself as a maid. She waited until the servants were needed. Installed in the ship were a system of bells that Reaver could ring if he needed the crew or his servants. Once most of the servants entered, Sparrow hid her face amongst her hair, letting it down in front of her face. Soon the bell began to ring violently. As one servant began to rise from her bed, Sparrow held out her arm, stopping the servant.

"Allow me." She said, kindly.

The servant nodded, a smile of relief on her face. Sparrow made her way up to the cabin, noticing how much of the daylight had been spent. It was now the hour of twilight, the day and night mixed together. Sparrow entered Reaver's cabin, he looking at himself in the mirror.

"Fetch me something decent to eat, I am rather famished," he ordered, fixing up his appearance.

Sparrow placed her hands on her hips, refusing to move. Reaver stopped fixing up himself and turned to face the maid. He was not contented with a disobedient maid.

"Why are you not doing as I ordered?" he asked, striding towards a disguised Sparrow. He had no idea it was she. He did not even see her satchel that she was wearing. Sparrow remained silent. Reaver frisked her, clenching her wrists tightly.

"Must I teach you a lesson about your place?" he hissed.

"Maybe you should think about who you are talking to," Sparrow said, reveling her face, hidden behind her hair. Reaver's cheeky smile returned to his face.

"Forfeiting the game already Sparrow? Oh how I do enjoy winning." He said, his big ego rearing its large head. He then let go of her wrists, stroking his facial hair.

"No Reaver, I haven't forfeited. But I do have something I want to say," she said.

"Yes?" he asked, curious.

"Come closer." Reaver leaned closer to Sparrow.

"Closer," she whispered, seductively. Reaver leaned closer, his face near hers.

Sparrow shut her eyes, almost puckering her lips. Out of the blue, she slammed her knee into Reaver's sensitive area, causing him gasp for air.

"Don't lock me in a room with rats!" She hissed. Sparrow moved away, chuckling out loud, amused by Reaver's pain. Reaver was not exactly happy by her little trick. He gave her a painful smile, grunting in pain.

Sparrow made her way to Reaver's dresser, noticing all of his treasures. He was in possession of some of the biggest gems and most beautiful jewelry. He had gems that were said to only be a myth. He possessed the Rose Ruby, a large ruby cut in the shape of a rose. The ruby was said to have been lost for centuries but Reaver actually found it. He also had the Cat's Eye, an emerald that was placed into the statue of a cat. Sparrow stared at the items, fascinated. Never had she seen such wonderful gems.

"Admiring my gems? Well I can't say I'm surprised." Reaver gloated after recovering from his painful hit to the groin.

Sparrow just continued to eye the gems, reaching her hand out to hold one of them. Reaver in a flash, grabbed her hand, stopping her from even touching the ruby.

"Don't touch my things," he mocked her.

Sparrow looked at him, un amused by his jeering. She began to walk away from him, but she was held back due to the fact that he did not let her wrist go. Sparrow began to pull at her wrist, trying to make Reaver let go. She pulled, holding her arm. Reaver held on tight, but then suddenly let go. Sparrow flew backwards, slamming herself into the wall, clenching her wrist. She just glared at him while he smirked at her. She then left the room, while doing so, gave Reaver the finger. He just smiled.

Another day at sea passed before the Heroes returned to Bloodstone. "The Reaver" arrived at port during dusk, when everyone was about and heading towards the tavern. Once the ship was docked, Sparrow and Wolf quickly made there way off the ship before Reaver could attract a horde of people to him. Just as she reached the tavern, a crowd began to form by the ship. Everybody began to cheer for Reaver as he strutted down the ramp, proud and arrogant. Sparrow just didn't see what the big deal was. She made her way up the stairs, hiding herself in the shadows. She continued up the pathway, happy that the only company she had was her dog. As they made it to the mansion, Sparrow entered it, enjoying the moments of peace she had. The maids that worked in the mansion, including Isabella, greeted her. They all curtseyed before her, Sparrow blushed from embarrassment.

"It is good to see you again, milady," Isabella said, kindly.

"Please, Isabella you don't need to call me 'milady.'" Sparrow insisted.

"But you are a Queen. Surly it would be improper for someone to not address you formally." The maid replied, bowing her head.

Sparrow sighed but accepted Isabella's formality. She then made her way up to her room, resting once inside, her dog plopping himself on the rug. Both of them were exhausted. She quickly changed into a night gown and placed herself under the covers. With her eyes slowly closing, Sparrow succumbed to her sleep and entered a world full of dreams.


	15. Parties and Party Games

A Hero's Desire

Chapter 15: Parties and Party Games

In her dream world, nothing was at peace. Everything was touched by something dark and powerful. Sparrow thrashed in her sleep, unable to relax. Her dreams were infiltrated by a sinister presence. It was an unnatural nightmare that she could not wake up from.

_ "Sparrow…"_

_ Sparrow looked around, trapped in the middle of the Spire. Everything was restless. The beat of the Spire was loud, shaking the earth slightly. The walls were no longer glowing with blue Will but with red. Red as blood. Sparrow touched the red will, feeling a warm liquid stain her hands. It was blood. Suddenly the blood began to climb up her arm, reveling her will lines. They were becoming tainted. She began to fight herself, trying to get it out of her. She then noticed a collar around her neck. She pulled and pulled but it would not break. _

_ Images then flashed into her mind, showing her things she did not understand. Along with the images, a voice, wise and mystical began to echo through out the Spire._

_ "Sparrow…" it said._

_ "Hello? Who's there?" Sparrow shouted, afraid. She looked around her franticly searching for the voice._

_ "The blood of your enemy lives, while not he himself, his creation, his bloodline still lives."_

_ More images appeared before her eyes. A young man in black, a diary with a torn page, and a woman, with red lines running all along her body, and bloody eyes._

_ Sparrow looked closer at the woman and shrilled. It was herself. The man began to laugh as the blood enclosed Sparrow's body. _

"NO!" She screamed, waking from her nightmare. She bolted up in her bed, sweating and trembling. Her heart was beating quickly, terrified by her dream. Her mind was spinning around, completely confused with the meaning of her dreams. She held her face, knowing it was just a dream.

Wolf trotted to the bed, giving Sparrow his puppy eyes. She reached out for her dog, her hands gliding along his smooth fur. Sparrow glanced out at the archway to the balcony. It was morning, the sun high in the sky. She quickly changed into her corset, thigh boots, hot pants and crop jacket then made her way out of her room. Wolf followed her, concerned for his master. Sparrow walked over to the banister, noticing the maids were busy running around. They were carrying food and drinks, all frantically trying to place them neatly on a long table. Sparrow's eyes widened, she knew what was going on. There was to be another party.

"Oh god, what's the party for this time?" She said to herself, thinking no one was around.

"Why it's for my return!" Reaver announced, entering the hallway.

"Why am I not surprised?" She sighed, rolling her eyes. Sparrow turned away from him, looking over the railing.

"Oh I forgot to mention, it's a masquerade. So do wear a pretty mask," he said, embracing her. He began to run his fingers through her brown locks, breathing in her scent. Sparrow tried to break free from his clutches, fidgeting around. He then let her go and walked away to his room, turning back once to look at her. Sparrow looked at him nervously. Surely he had something planed that evening.

She then made her way out of the mansion and down to the waterfront. She wanted to relax, to get away from Reaver. While in front of the tavern, she noticed a "Help Wanted" sign. She eagerly took up the job and began to serve drinks in the tavern. It would at least give her an excuse to leave the mansion. She didn't really need the money, but it was a way to get away from Reaver.

Sparrow continued to pour drinks one after the other. She made a decent amount of money before her shift ended. It was a quarter past 4 when she left the tavern. She walked towards the mansion, hoping that she could quickly bathe then dress herself. Once in her room she grabbed her robe and with speed went to the washroom. She did not want to take a long time washing up, fearful that Reaver would burst in at any moment. To her surprise he didn't. After she had dried herself off and put on her robe, she went back to her room.

Once inside she began to go through the wardrobe, trying to decide what to wear. She then found one dress that caught her eye. It was a black velvet dress, with a square-cut neckline, trimmed with silver floral designs. She then removed her robe, putting on her undergarments, then began to slip into the dress. Just as she was about to tie up the laces, Reaver entered her room. He opened up his arms with a smug look on his face.

Sparrow turned and screamed, letting go of the laces with aloud her dress to fall forward, exposing her bra. She then grabbed her dress, hiding her underwear.

"Reaver! Get out!" She yelled, "What are you even doing in here?"

Reaver began to chuckle, "Oh I just came into see you."

"My ass you did!" She shouted, unconvinced and irritated.

"You do have a rather nice ass," he commented.

Sparrow looked at it then shot him a cold look, her cheeks blushing. "Get your ass out! NOW!" she hissed.

"Must you be so cruel?" he asked approaching her.

"I'm only cruel to assholes, such as yourself," Sparrow said with an evil smile.

"It saddens me," Reaver said, "You must not be very nice to most people," he laughed.

"I am nice to people, except annoying bastards!" She said, trying to do her laces.

Reaver walked up behind her, trying to do her laces. He tied them quite well. They were just right. Not to tight but not too loose.

"I could have done it myself," Sparrow sighed.

"No 'thank you'? Not even a kiss?" he said, trying to give her a kiss. Sparrow raised her arm and struck Reaver's cheek. A tear began to form in the corner of his eye.

"Oh did I bruise your ego?" Sparrow mocked him.

"My soft, tender skin!" He complained.

"I'll that as a yes," She laughed.

"Oh Sparrow you are cruel." Then an idea popped into his strange mind.

"I wonder, could you be nice to me?" he thought out loud. Sparrow turned to face him, chuckling.

"You'd wish," she said, fixing up her hair.

Reaver smiled his cunning smile, "Oh Sparrow, I do believe that you've started another game."

Sparrow looked at him, apprehensively. She finished putting her hair up in a messy bun, still looking at him. Sparrow moved away from him, but not breaking eye contact.

"What game?"

"A game to se if you can truly be nice to me," Reaver said, following Sparrow. He managed to pin her against the wall, trapping her in with his arms. Sparrow looked at Reaver then the floor, her heart racing.

"What are the rules?" She asked, not looking at him.

"Every time, you do something cruel to me, I get…" he said, leaning in closer to her, "…to kiss you"

Sparrow looked at him, scared. She tried to push herself away from him, backing up into the wall. But the more she backed up, the closer he leaned in.

"Why do I have a feeling that there's more to it?" Sparrow asked, anxiously.

"There's more," Reaver continued, "If you do let's say…three things that are cruel to me," he leaned closer to Sparrow and whispered in her ear,"…then tonight, I get to sleep with you."

Sparrow's eyes widened in shock. She was terrified to lose her virginity to Reaver.

"And if I were to refuse?" She asked.

Reaver chuckled in a dark tone, eyeing her, "I knew you couldn't do it."

"What? You think I'm afraid?" She shouted.

"It's written all over your face," he commented, "And even if you weren't afraid, you still couldn't do it."

Sparrow gritted her teeth, anger boiling in her blood. She wanted to slap him till his face was red.

"I could so! You know what? It's on!" She yelled, shaking Reaver's hand. He shook hers but moved his face close to hers. His lips were just an inch away, his breath against her skin.

"I look forward to being with you tonight," he whispered. With that he began to leave the room, glancing at Sparrow one more time.

"You look rather sexy in that dress," he said, leaving the room.

Sparrow blushed, only realizing what she just got herself into. She let Reaver's jeering get under her skin. Now she was forced to play another game, the price: her virginity.

_"Sparrow you idiot! Why did you let Reaver get to you? Now you are stuck playing his game! If you lose it's bye bye virginity!" her thoughts shrieked at her._

Sparrow looked around the room for a mask that she could wear to the party, still thinking about the game. She knew that losing would be bad but…was giving herself to Reaver really that bad?

_"Sparrow! You know he's bad but you still fall for him! You love his kisses, his touch!"_

"Reaver…" she whispered, looking at herself in the mirror. In the reflection she saw herself, but Reaver behind her. She spun around, looking for him. However he was not there.

"What's happening to me?" She thought out loud.

_"Do you honestly care about the man? He tries to constantly get you to sleep with him! He always tries to kiss you! Do you really love him?"_

"I don't know…" she said.

Sparrow made her way to her satchel, looking for a mask to wear. She had managed to find a beautifully decorated mask that she found in Castle Fairfax. It was black, with three black feathers on each side of it. It was also lined with silver designs, making it look stunning. Sparrow tied the mask around her head and left her room. The party was already starting and people were dressed for a masquerade. Everyone was wearing all kinds of masks. Some had feathers, some had pearls, some were gold, some were black, and some were silver. She could not tell who was who with their masks on. As she made her way to the staircase, a man locked her arm with his.

"Well my pet, it's so nice of you to wait for me," Reaver said, looking at Sparrow.

Reaver was wearing a gold mask, with black designs that ran along the borders of the mask and the eye sockets. It covered only half of his face while other men had full masks. He then pulled Sparrow along with him down the stairs, gracefully making his way to the dance floor. Sparrow looked around, all the other guests looking at her behind their masks. Reaver took her by her waist and hand. Soon they and others began to flow majestically on the dance floor.

As they continued to dance glided on the floor, Reaver slowly moved his hand down Sparrow's back, holding her arse. Sparrow blushed, annoyed that Reaver was holding it. She wanted to slap him but since she was playing the game, she could not afford to even lose one strike. Reaver pulled her close, holding onto her tight. His hands began to run along her back, making Sparrow tense up.

"Reaver…please…s-stop…" Sparrow whispered.

Reaver then pressed his lips against her skin. Burning sensations began to scorch her skin, leaving red marks. Sparrow gasped quietly for air.

"Reaver…stop," she whispered a bit louder.

He did not listen to her pleas. Instead he began to press his lips along her neck, moving up to her lips. Soon his lips were on top of hers. Sparrow froze, trapped in his arms and kisses. While her body craved his kisses, she struggled to break away from him.

"Reaver, get off of me!" She hissed quietly, stepping on his foot. Reaver grunted in pain but then smiled again.

"I do believe that's one strike," he whispered.

Sparrow gave him an irritated look, "You did that on purpose."

"So what if I did?" he asked, leaning closer to her. He then planted another kiss on her lips. It was quick but it still burned. He looked at her, desire lingering in his pupils.

"Why don't you sing something for me?" he asked, knowing she would have to say yes.

Sparrow looked at him, groaning slightly, "Very well."

"Excellent," he whispered, "Oh I do think Sparrow wishes to perform something for me!" He announced to the guests.

Everyone looked at her, their masks were all that she could see. Sparrow gazed around at all of the guests, their masks frightening her. Some looked normal but others looked like monsters. With all eyes on her, Sparrow tried to think of a song to sing.

_Hold on to me love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?_

Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears

Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

Closing your eyes to disappear  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
But still you wake and know the truth  
No one's there

Say goodnight  
Don't be afraid  
Calling me calling me as you fade to black

The crowd burst into applause, everyone crowding around her. Sparrow could not hide her embarrassment, her cheeks blushing. The men praised how beautiful and captivating her voice was while the women degraded their own voices. The minstrels went back to playing their songs, while the men begged for Sparrow to dance with them. As she continued to fight through the crowd, she saw Reaver by the entrance to the main entrance. He mask was looking at hers. He wanted her to come to him, but Sparrow froze for a moment. She then gave him a sly smile, turning away from him. When one of her fan boys asked to dance with her, she agreed. They two of them began to dance, flowing smoothly across the floor. As their bodies continued to sway to the music, Sparrow noticed that Reaver was not by the door. She looked around for him but she could not find him, his face was hidden amongst the many masks that were in the room.

Within minutes the dance ended. Sparrow was still with the fan boy, looking around for Reaver. She stopped looking though when someone tapped her shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" Reaver asked, stealing Sparrow away from the fan boy.

The fan boy was terrified of Reaver and let Sparrow go without complaining. Sparrow was now back in Reaver's arms, trapped inside them. Reaver pulled her close to his body.

"It seems that you've lost another strike," he whispered, his hot breath touching her skin.

"For what?" she whispered back to him.

"For dancing with another man, obviously."

"What? So I can't dance with other people now?" she asked, annoyed.

"Yes," he hissed into her ear. He then pressed his lips on her neck, moving his warm self to her lips. This kiss was much longer than the first. He took his hands and cradled her face, pulling her closer to him. Sparrow was now terrified. She had only one more strike and Reaver was getting on her nerves. He continued to pull her along as they danced. He spun her around, controlling her body. Sparrow felt like a puppet, unable to control her own body and actions. She would have to let Reaver get away with everything that he did. She could not risk her virginity. Through out most of the night, Reaver continued to dance with her, not letting any man dance with her. After taking a break from dancing, Reaver pulled her away from the dancing, surrounding himself with women and ranting about his adventures.

"So after shooting the Captain and the First mate, the entire crew bowed down before me," Reaver boasted. All of the women gasped with amazement, trying to hold onto Reaver. He loved the attention that he was getting. Even some from Sparrow. She had to pretend to be interested so she would not lose her final strike.

"Well now that I've told you about that adventure, why don't we all go one on right now?" he asked seductively to some of the women. He then pulled at Sparrow, getting her to look at him.

"Come and join us, I'm sure you won't mind," he said, taunting her.

Sparrow was stuck. If she did not agree she would lose her final strike and have to sleep with Reaver. On the other hand if she did agree she would have to bed Reaver in order to keep her last strike. Sparrow began to tremble, unsure about what to do. None of her options were good, all leading her to Reaver's bed. Reaver began to pull her towards the stairs. Without thinking, Sparrow pulled her arm away from him.

"No!" She shouted.

Reaver smiled, delighted. He approached her slowly, bringing her close to him.

"I believe that was the third strike," he chuckled. Sparrow was paralyzed with fear but she knew ether way it would happen.

"Now you know what we agreed to," he said.

Sparrow shut her eyes, a single tear falling from her eyes, hidden behind her mask. She did not want this to happen but she could not stop it. Reaver pulled her close to him, feeling the warmth of their embrace.

"Come to my room after everyone has gone," he whispered, as he planted a kiss on her lips. He slowly pulled away eyeing her. He turned and went to attend to the other women.

Sparrow stood still, motionless. She could not speak nor cry. She gradually made her way up the stairs to her room. Each step seemed slower than the last. She was in complete shock. She was to lose her virginity to Reaver. Sparrow shut herself in her room, unable to think clearly. All she knew was that she was condemned to spend the night with Reaver. She removed her mask, letting more tears fall from her eyes.

_ Must I give myself to Reaver? Should I? Do I want to?_


	16. Old Enemies, New foes

A Hero's Desires

Chapter 16: Old enemies, New foes

Soon the guests at the masquerade left, leaving Sparrow alone in the mansion with Reaver and the maids. As she watched the last of the guests leave, she knew where she needed to go, though she dreaded thinking about it. Slowly she made her way to Reaver's chamber, trying to get her thoughts straight.

_ Do I really want to go through with this?_

As she stood outside of his room, Sparrow was apprehensive about opening the door. Her heartbeat was pounding at her chest, making everything hurt inside. Her hand clasped the doorknob, slowly turning it. As it opened, she saw Reaver was sitting in front of the fireplace, turning his attention to her.

"Welcome my dear," he said approaching her.

Reaver embraced her, Sparrow looked at him, afraid. He could sense that she was apprehensive about what was to commence but he did win and would not squander his victory. Sparrow's eyes held fear inside of them. She wanted this not to happen. As his fingers traced her skin, her body could not sustain itself. It began to tremble before him, making Sparrow's legs give. Reaver held her body up right, his hands feeling her soft body. He then spun her around and trapped her on the bed. She did not know what to do. For the first time in a long time, she was terrified.

"Reaver…I," she pleaded, her lips quivering with fright. Reaver silenced her, pressing his lips on hers. Her mind wanted him to stop, but her body wanted him to proceed. She was at war with herself, her body against her mind.

"Reaver please…stop…" she begged, but he continued to plant his fiery kisses on her skin. Shutting her eyes, hot tears began to fall from her eyes. Reaver pulled away looking at her face. She was cowering in fear of him. More tears ran along down her cheeks, her breath quickening. Reaver ran his hand along her face, touching her tears. Sparrow opened her eyes, looking at Reaver confused yet surprised.

"Why do you shed tears?" he asked.

"I…I'm…"

"Well," he sighed, "…out with it!"

"I'm…a-afraid…" she whispered.

Reaver stared at her bewildered. Never had a woman or man he had spent the night with ever been afraid of him. She fluttered her eyes, anxiety glowing in her pupils. Sensing hesitation in him, Sparrow quickly rolled away from him, escaping his clutches. She darted behind the chair in front of the fireplace, panting with fear. Reaver stared at her, thinking.

"Well now, if you won't bed me, what shall I have as a prize?" he asked, thinking only about himself.

"Anything but me sleeping with you!" She shouted in protest, anger in her voice.

"Well then there's nothing really for me to win, is there? After all, I do have everything," he made his way towards her, "…except you."

Sparrow looked at him, terrified of what he would do. She began to think of anything she could give him that would satisfy him. She could not think of anything.

"What can I give you, other than me? What can I do?" she asked, backing herself up.

Reaver looked at Sparrow closely, examining her body. His eyes were sharp in noticing a little scar on her body, just below her collarbone. It was now something he wanted to know. He approached her, his eyes on her scar. Sparrow pressed her back against the wall, nervous. Reaver placed his hand on her scar, feeling its smooth surface. The scar was not very long but it was the very first time he noticed it.

"How did you managed to get that little scar on you?" he asked, still tracing it with his fingers.

Sparrow looked down at her scar, memories seeping into her mind. She moved away from him, allowing herself to go back in time to that fateful night. Holding her arms, she tried to find warmth in her dark and chilling memories of that cold, painful night.

"It's a bullet wound. Lucien gave it to me," she said, her words cold as ice.

"Ah, that moment on top of the hill," he commented.

"No," she hissed, turning to face him, more tears flooding her eyes, "It was given to me when I was a child. I was shot by Lucien when I was five years old!"

Sparrow placed herself in Reaver's chair, remembering things that were not forgotten. Inside her mind, she saw Old Town again, Rose, Murgo, Theresa and everyone else that she had met during that day.

"What happened?" he asked confused.

Sparrow sighed, "Lucien summoned me and my sister Rose to the Castle to talk to us about the music box. We bought it hoping for it to grant us a wish."

"Oh poppy cock," he interrupted. Sparrow threw him a nasty glare, pain inside of her.

"Anyway, Lucien's guards brought us before him. He asked us about the music box. Rose answered for him, me being too afraid to even utter one word. She then told him what we both wished for. We both wanted to live in Castle Fairfax. He…he said…that it could be arranged."

_"Perhaps that could arranged."_

_ "Really? Oh thank you my lord! Thank you so much!"_

More tears trickled down her face, full of anger and betrayal. She remembered how happy her sister was. Her sister always struggled to take care of her. She remembered the smile on her face, lighting up the room.

"It was all just a lie," Sparrow continued, "He asked us to step on this circle that looked like the Guild Seal. We did and once on it, the circle began to glow. He figured out that we weren't any of the three heroes, such as yourself."

_"This isn't what I wanted, but nothing must stand in my way."_

_ "No please! Don't! NO!"_

"I watched in horror as my sister was shot before me. Her body fell to the floor, bleeding from her heart. Lucien then turned his pistol towards me. The next thing I knew, I felt a tremendous force hit my chest and I fell out of the tower. I remember hearing only the wind and Roses scream echo inside of my mind."

"As I plummeted down to the city, my body smacked into the roof of someone's house then the cobblestone. The pain…it burned. It was incredible. It was like being stabbed all over with daggers and being set on fire on the inside and your bones exploding. I had just about broken every single bone in my body. If it wasn't for Theresa…I don't think I would be here."

_"Death is not your destiny today little Sparrow…"_

"Then I woke up in a caravan, Theresa watching me." She had finished.

Reaver continued to stare at her, surprised about how much pain she went through during her childhood. His eyes then traveled to the floor for a moment. After a moment of silence, Reaver made his way to his bed.

"You…can go, unless you really want me to sleep with you," he said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"No thank you!" Sparrow said, bolting to the door. She was dumbstruck, normally Reaver would have not let her go but today he did. She was not going to go through sleeping with him.

"Are you sure? You don't know what you're missing," he said, giving her a cheeky smile.

"No way," were her final words before she slammed the door, leaving Reaver alone in his room.

Reaver threw himself on his bed, clenching his hair. He could not believe that he let her go. He could have slept with her.

_Damn it! Why did I have to get soft and let her go? _

_ "What is she to you?"_

Reaver rose up from his bed, knocking off his items on his nightstand. He then moved to his dresser, smashing at whatever was on top of it, his emotions all riled up. Sparrow seemed to haunt his thoughts making him feel unknown emotions. Nothing made sense to him anymore.

Locking herself in her chambers, Sparrow made straight for her bed, trying to get what just happened out of her head. She did not like telling Reaver about her childhood. Expressing her past always made her teary. She quickly removed her clothes, putting on her nightgown and throwing herself on her bed. She tried to burry all thoughts about the party, making her forget. She prayed that her dreams would show her mercy, showing her things that would calm her mind. To her misfortune they did not.

Sparrow dreamt once again the same dream that circled the Spire, the blood and the man. She did not know what it meant but something seemed wrong with the Spire. Flashing her eyes, she awoke on her bed, her covers all over the place as the sun began to reflect off of the sea. Sparrow rose up from her bed, quickly dressed herself and left the mansion, Wolf walking along side her. She needed to get away from the mansion, away from Reaver.

Making her way to the tavern she began to work there again. She constantly pored drinks for the thirsty customers, earning her pay. It would at least keep her busy and her thoughts off of her dreams, her past and Reaver. Being with him had made her remember things from her past that caused her much grief. But now was not the time to think about it.

Time passed by and soon nightfall fell on Bloodstone. More people began to enter the tavern, all wanting to relax and have a drink. Sparrow continued to serve and pore drinks into tankards. As she was poring another drink for a pirate, a man approached the bar, looking at Sparrow.

"One rum, lovely," he ordered.

Sparrow opened the valve and the wine began to flow from the barrel into the tankard. As she turned to give it to the customer, she gasped dropping the tankard and spilling rum all over the floor.

"Reaver!" she shrieked as she scrambled to clean up the mess she had made. She grabbed the towel and began to scrub at the floor, removing the drink. Reaver continued to gaze at her backside, smirking.

Sparrow went to chuck the broken tankard, knowing that she would have to replace it. As she continued to pore drinks, she gave Reaver his, he still eyeing her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sourly.

"It's a public place," he replied, impishly.

"You just happened to come her during my shift?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. Reaver just smiled, while drinking his rum.

Sparrow let out an annoyed sigh and continued to serve drinks. As time went by, Reaver continued to stare at her, not paying attention to those around him. As he continued to look at her, Sparrow was blushing like crazy, her cheeks red as roses. She was surprised that he was not gloating about his tales at sea or about his parties. He just sat on the stool, not taking his eyes off of Sparrow. Once her shift was done, he followed her outside. Sparrow turned to face him, aggravated.

"Why are you constantly following me?" She demanded to know.

"Well I have to know where you are," he replied.

"You're such a stalker! Just leave me alone!" She shouted.

"Oh now why would I do that? Then you will not be graced with my presence," he said, his arms coiling around her body.

"Reaver! Just go away!" Sparrow hissed.

"Oh come, come Sparrow, no reason to be so sour," he said, tapping her nose. She let out a low growl, her anger bubbling up inside.

"REAVER JUST GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Sparrow shouted at the top of her lungs.

Reaver just looked at her, then turned and walked away. His face was emotionless yet tense. Sparrow turned away from him, facing the docks. She walked over to the docks, heading out to the farthest point, Wolf trotting along behind her. Once they passed the ships, Sparrow continued to look out at the horizon. Her dog stared at her, whimpering.

"What?" She asked her dog. He whimpered and whined.

"What is boy?" She asked, kneeling to pet her dog's fur. He whined again and pointed his nose towards Bloodstone Mansion.

"What about Reaver?" The dog began to sulk and whimper.

"You think I should go apologize to him?" She asked. Wolf jumped around her, agreeing to what she asked.

"Really? Well…" She began.

Suddenly something hit Sparrow hard in the head, knocking her unconscious. Her body collapsed to the ground, Wolf growling at the attackers. One of them kicked poor Wolf into the water, luckily he was not injured. He then swam to shore. Sparrow however could not run away from her captures. Her body lay motionless on the ground, cold and still.

"Sire, we've got the girl," one of the Spire guards announced. He turned to face his master, the mans body glowing red. He gave a wicked smile, his eyes locked on Sparrow's body.

"Soon you will all bow before me, and not one hero will stand in my way."

The man nodded at the guards and they carried Sparrow's body towards the Shard. Soon they were no longer on the docks and the Great Shard began to travel towards the Spire.


	17. Old Magic and the Spire

A Hero's Desire

Chapter 17: Old Magic and the Spire

**BUMP BUMP!**

** BUMP BUMP! **

That was the noise Sparrow awoke to. Her eye's fluttered open, the light blinding her eyes. Pain pounded Sparrow's head from the inside like hammers striking the anvil, one after the other. She groaned, trying to remember what happened to her as her body sat up from lying down. As her eyes adjusted to the light, the surroundings could not have been more familiar. All the walls had Will coursing through it, but no longer blue. They had changed to crimson, red like blood. It was just like her dream. She looked down at her clothes, noticing that she was only in rags that just barely covered her body.

"What's happened here?" she whispered to herself, looking at the blood.

"Ah glad to see you awake," a voice said from the shadows in front of her.

Sparrow turned and saw the silhouette of a man with a Spire guard on each side. The man's face was not visible but his body had a strange red glow to it. She began to rise up from the floor, only to be pulled back down. Shackles were strapped to her wrists, digging into her skin the more she pulled at them. With her senses returning to her, she noticed something around her neck. Her hands reached up and felt a collar around her neck. It was just like the collar she wore in the Spire ten years ago. A rush of fear traveled quickly up her spine, giving her goose bumps.

"Who are you?" Sparrow asked, her eyes glaring at the figure before her.

"Me?" he chuckled with amusement, "I am the true ruler of Albion. It is written in my blood. I will be the one who will control its people by 'old magic'." The main stepped out into the light, reveling his face to Sparrow.

Sparrow gasped, horrified by the man. His face had similar features to one she remembered ending just months ago. He had the same eyes, burning with power, lust and madness. Sparrow began to tremble at the new foe.

"You're…you're…" she began, but could not finish.

"Yes. I am Lucien's son, Vincent." He said, approaching Sparrow.

"But he never spoke of a son!" Sparrow shouted at him, trying to summon up her courage.

"He did, in fact. In an old diary, and I hold the pages," he said, holding up old pieces of paper, writings scribbled down onto it.

Sparrow's mind suddenly flashed to her dream. One image showed a diary with a missing page. It was Lucien's diary. The dream began to make sense. Even the voice that spoke with her, all of the words became clear. They began to echo inside of her mind.

_"The blood of your enemy lives, while not he himself, his creation, his bloodline still lives."_

"Rejoice, rejoice! My lover has given birth to a son! Once the Spire is complete and I rule Albion, he shall be my heir. Oh how glorious this will be. My bloodline will still live on because of our creation of life," Vincent read from the page of the diary.

"Just what exactly is it that you're planning?" she demanded to know, pulling at her shackles. The more she pulled, the more they drove themselves into her wrists, making blood slowly drip from them. Vincent moved closer to her, Sparrow crawling away from him till she was up against the wall, her shackles pulling at her wrists. Vincent's hand grabbed her chin firmly. He bent down till he was at the same level with her.

"Now why would I ruin the surprise now?" he asked giving her a wicked smile. Sparrow jerked her head away, spitting in his face. Vincent just whipped it off of his face, unimpressed. He turned away from her, slowly walking away from her.

"Well whatever it is, it will fail!" She shouted at him.

Vincent turned to face her, a smile filled with evil growing in his lips. He raised his hands, focusing his will. Doing so, Sparrow's body began to move against her will. She stood up quickly, the shackles yanking on her. He moved his arms to the left, and Sparrow's body followed. She screamed, unable to control her body. As he lowered his arms, she was able to get control of her body. Sparrow gasped in utter shock. Never before had such magic ever been used.

"You're Will lines, they are…they are the lines of Dark Magic!" She yelled in horror.

"Dark Magic?" He laughed again.

"You know of what I speak!" She hissed, "Necromancy!"

"I prefer to call it by 'Old Magic'." He said.

"If you already are a necromancer, what do you need me for?" She belted out.

"All in time, my dear, all in time," he said, turning away from her, "In the mean time, I do hope you enjoy some…old friends."

Vincent laughed manically as he left Sparrow trapped in the room. Once he disappeared into the Spire, a man approached her. Sparrow's blood ran cold as the man approached her. But it was not a normal man, more like a disfigured man. Memories of the time she had spent in the Spire as a guard re-entered her mind just as her heart began to race.

"Well Sparrow it's been a long time. Or should I say…Recruit 273?" An all too familiar voice said, his voice chilling.

"That's…that's impossible! I killed you!" Sparrow shouted at the Commandant.

The Commandant just laughed at her, amused by her confusion and fright, "You fail to understand how necromancy can function. You see I live because my master brought me back from the grave."

Sparrow gazed at him in utter worry. The Commandant slowly walked towards her, Sparrow pulling harder at her restraints, wishing that they would break. Fighting to get her shackles off, more blood continued to fall from her wrists, making her wince.

The Commandant looked at her, his black eyes looking at her helpless body. He extended his hand out, clenching her neck. Sparrow struggled to breathe as her air way began to get smaller.

"I'm going to enjoy every single moment of this."

As dawn began to rise over the mountains of Albion, Reaver slowly rose up from his bed. His bed was empty, no other soul pleasuring him that night. He stood up from his bed, and proceed to get dressed. He had been thinking about what Sparrow had shouted at him but he did not really dwell on it with upsetting thoughts. He knew that eventually she would come around. As he finished fixing up his hair, a knocking disrupted the silence in his room.

"Come in," he ordered.

Slowly, Isabella entered the room, curtsying before Reaver. He looked at her for a moment then continued to fix his hair.

"My lord, there is someone at the door who wants to see you," she said, her voice weak and innocent.

"Hardly the time for a visit," he said, a tiny bit annoyed but still, anyone who came to Bloodstone most likely wanted to see him, which always made him content. Reaver dismissed Isabella and made his way to the door. As he passed Sparrow's room, he contemplated with himself whether or not to check in on her. He almost touched the doorknob but shrugged to himself. He did not want to let his growing soft side make him feel guilty about what Sparrow had shouted at him for he did not really mind.

Approaching the door, Reaver gazed upon a familiar woman. The woman was tall, rather big but had a lot of muscle. Her red hair was pulled back in dreadlocks and she wielded a large hammer that he could not ever hope to carry.

"Reaver…" Hammer said, rather disappointed.

"Hammer! Why do come in, it's always a pleasure to have you in my coastal paradise," he said welcoming.

"Sod it, Reaver," she said coldly, "Do you know where Sparrow is?" she asked.

"Now, now, no reason to get so nasty," he replied, mockingly, "Why yes I do, but why should I tell you?" He asked, rubbing his knuckles against his chest.

Hammer rolled her eyes, annoyed with having to deal with Reaver's rather large ego.

"Because if you don't, I'll smack that pretty face of yours with my hammer here," she said, grabbing it.

"Oh no, not the face!" He said, covering it, "She's right here," he said leading her up the stairs.

"Why is she staying her with you?" Hammer asked, confused.

"How knows? Maybe she just desires my company," Reaver said, wishing that she did.

"You're a sick bastard you know that?" Hammer stated.

They continued up the stairs until they reached Sparrow's room. As he opened the door, no one was there. Sparrow never came back to her room. Normally she would lock the door and he would have to unlock it but this time, he had no need to.

"What did you do to her Reaver?" Hammer asked, anger inside of her.

"She…never came back?"

"Never came back from where?" Hammer asked, drawing her hammer.

They then heard scratching coming from the front door. Hammer approached the door with caution. Upon opening it, Wolf dashed in, crazed running around in circles in hysterics.

"Hello Wolf!" Hammer said, happy to see him. Wolf ran to Hammer but then began to bark at them.

"What is it boy? Where's Sparrow?" Hammer asked. Wolf continued to bark, prancing around the room, then running back out the door.

Reaver bolted from the mansion after the dog and ran all the way down to the tavern, Hammer following in pursuit. Once in front of the tavern, he looked around, trying to remember where Sparrow went off to. Hammer managed to keep up, huffing and puffing, gasping for air.

"What is it Reaver?" she asked panting.

Reaver looked around, remembering their little argument. The dog continued to bark at the piers. As Reaver looked at the stone piers, something caught his attention. Large scorch marks were on the very end of one of the piers. He ran down to it examining it closely, Hammer studying it as well. Reaver ran his fingers through the scorched parts, trying to understand what transpired. Wolf just sniffed the ground, letting out a low growl.

"What happened here?" Hammer asked.

"She's gone," a familiar low toned voice said from behind. They turned to find a dark skinned man with scrolls and books attached to himself. He also was wearing a glass eye; blue Will coursing through out his body.

"Garth!" Hammer shouted with joy, hugging the mage. Reaver rose up from the ground, staring at the two.

"Well hello Garth," Reaver said, faking enthusiasm poorly.

"Reaver, I'm surprised that you are looking for Sparrow too." He said, approaching him. Reaver just shrugged.

"What happened to her?" Hammer asked concerned.

"She's been taken." Garth replied in a melancholy tone.

"Ah yes! It's all become clear. Clearly the girl was taken by someone," the pirate said trying to bluster his ego.

"Brilliant deduction," Hammer said sarcastically, "But the question is where?"

"She was taken to the Spire," Garth replied.

"And how do you know that?" Reaver asked.

"Because," he began, "They tried to take me too."

Both the pilgrim and pirate stood motionless on the pier, staring at the mage.

"I had tried to get here earlier, but the Spire guards attacked me. They are after all of us. But Sparrow…she's in the greatest of danger." He said somberly.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? We need to go save her!" Hammer said, ready for a fight.

"Hammer, this is no ordinary villain that we are dealing with. This is Lucien's son."

Hammer gasped unaware of Lucien's son. Reaver looked at Garth, showing a hint of concern. On the inside though he wanted to race to the Spire as quickly has they could.

"We're wasting time. Get onto my ship now," Reaver ordered, heading for his ship.

Hammer, Wolf and Garth followed, Garth explaining how Lucien managed to obtain a son. Reaver did not care. Once on board, he ordered his crew to cast off and head towards the Spire. Anyone who was not working, he threatened to shoot them right between the eyes. Hammer and Garth had never seen him this angry before.

As the ship began to sail, Reaver climbed up to the Crow's nest, his eyes fixed on the Spire. He did not care what it would take; he wanted to get there in a heartbeat.

"FASTER YOU BASTARDS!" He shouted from above. Drawing his pistol, he fired two shots at the Spire. His anger was really getting a hold on his nerves and body. Never before had he been infected with this much rage inside. Garth tried to help by heading to the stern of the ship, using his force pushes as away to propel the ship even faster. Hammer helped the crew with letting down the sails and raising the anchor. As the ship glided across the water, heading as fast as she could to the Spire, the heroes worried much about Sparrow whose life hung by a thread.


	18. Corruption

A Hero's Desire

Chapter 18: Corruption

Death. It is simple to give into. When pain surrounds and burns inside a persons body, death seems to be what they want. Better to die and feel no pain, than to live and suffer. People fear pain and always will. Some claim that the inner strength they posses will protect them. They say that they do not fear death. But they secretly fear life being taken from them. They are not afraid of a painless, quick death. But do die a slow death; pain festering in them can make almost anyone break.

The Commandant's hand closed into a fist, delivering an agonizing blow to Sparrow's abdomen. Her body gasped for air, searching for a breath but could not get. Her weak body lay on the floor, chained down and bloodied. Weakly, her head rose up, gazing upon the Commandant. Tears fell from her blue eyes. Not tears begging for death, but tears filled with pain. He then pulled her up, her shackles tugging at her wrists, digging into her skin. Her eyes continued to shed more tears, but she looked at him with glaring eyes. He just smirked, lust and revenge burning inside. Without warning, his lips met her neck, his teeth sinking themselves into her soft skin. Sparrow let out a macabre scream as blood seeped from the bite. He continued to bite her, letting her wounds bleed out. Sparrow was weak and frail but managed to summon up enough energy in her body to fight back. Harnessing whatever strength she had, she slammed her knee up at the Commandant. The impact was painful, causing him to let go of Sparrow, letting her drop to the floor. Once regaining his stamina his body rose up from the ground. Brushing himself off, he looked at Sparrow with disgust.

"Well, I do believe I have had enough fun today," he said with an evil smile. Before he left, he turned to face her, kicking her in her stomach, making her shriek in agony. Her screams were music to his ears. As he left, he locked the door, trapping poor Sparrow in her new cage.

"Rea…Reaver…please…h-help…me…"

Sparrow lay on the floor, tired, powerless and in pain. She had never felt this much pain in her life. It was even worse than the damage Lucien inflicted upon her the night he shot her. She did not even bother to pull at her restraints for it did no good. With her frail hands, she began to feel the cold metal that was chained to her neck.

As her fingers continued to touch the freezing collar, Vincent entered the chamber, a wicked smile brooding on his face. Along with him were two bodyguards.

"Enjoying your room, my dear?" He asked, mocking her.

Sparrow gave him a cold stare, trying to find the strength to resist him. Vincent just looked at her.

"Well now, I do believe it's time to show you what I have in store for you," he began to chuckle.

Sparrow looked at him, terrified to know his plan. Vincent drew closer to her, brandishing a dagger. Looking at her wounds, he grabbed her wrist and placed the dagger in her wound, making it bleed even more. Sparrow cried and shouted in pain as the blood drenched the dagger. Placing then around her 4 red candles, he used her blood as a sort of ink, creating strange ritual signs, familiar to necromancers. Around the candles, a circle of blood enclosed Sparrow.

Vincent stood directly in front of her, concentrating his Will. His red will lines began to glow, his eyes turning red as blood. With his power, he began to summon dark energies. The energies began to seep from the blood, circling Sparrow. She frantically struggled to free herself. With luck, the blood from her wrists made them much more slippery, allowing them to slide off of her. Free at last, she quickly fled the ritual, making Vincent lose his focus. He tried to grab her but missed, as she bolted out of the room. She sprinted with all of her might, fighting the enormous amount of pain inside. She did not look back, her feet pulling her forward. But it did not last. As she ran her body collided with another necromancer. He held her tight, keeping her until Vincent arrived. He clenched Sparrow's wrists, his fingers digging into her cuts.

"You will not escape us," he said in a dark tone. The dark energies seemed to have festered in his hands. They slowly began to crawl up Sparrow's arm, making her scream with fright. Vincent threw her to the ground, Sparrow sliding and hitting her back against the wall. The taint worked its way up her arm, making her shriek even more. Sparrow was doomed.

Then gunshots echoed in the hall of the Spire, killing one of the necromancers. Vincent fled, not wishing to fight. More Spire guards arrived, hoping to stop the Heroes from their rescue attempt. Reaver laid down more firepower, Garth using his will to send bolts of lightning to his enemies. Hammer charged at some of the guards, smacking them in the face with her hammer, causing them to be blown back by her strength. The guard's numbers began to dwindle and soon, they were gone. The heroes rushed to Sparrow, shocked with her screaming.

"Oh no," Garth said in utter shock.

"What's happening to her?" Reaver shouted.

"She's being corrupted," Garth replied in a somber tone his eyes still wide open in shock.

"What do we do?" Hammer asked, looking at the hero's body, terrified.

"We need to counteract the taint. She needs to be brought before the Temple of Light."

"She won't make it!" Hammer shouted.

"There's nothing else we can do!" Garth shouted back.

"Theresa! Maybe she can be of use to us!" Reaver yelled over Garth and Hammer.

They both looked at him then Sparrow, the taint still crawling up her arm now covering her shoulder. She would not survive a trip to the Temple of Light.

"Alright, but where is she?" Hammer asked.

"I am right here," a wise voice said from the shadows. Emerging from the dark, Theresa stepped forward, unharmed and free. The heroes looked at her relieved to see her. Sparrow gazed at the blind seeress, her body twitching violently. The taint had corrupted her shoulders, her arms and slowly began to corrupt her neck and torso.

Theresa approached the hero, her blind eyes looking at her. As she raised her hand to Sparrow's head, the hero's eyes began to shut. She desperately tried to fight the urge to give in. But she succumbed in the end.

_"Return to the Light…little Sparrow."_


	19. Samarkand

A Hero's Desire

Chapter 19: Samarkand

Life slowly returned to Sparrow's eyes. They flickered opened, taking in all that she saw. She was no longer in the Spire. Raising her hand to feel her head, she saw that the taint was no longer on her. Her eyes widened, amazed by the sight. She looked at her body; all of the taint had been expunged from her but she still had cuts and bruises all over her body. Her major wounds and bruises had however become minor. She looked around the room, but found only Theresa in the room.

"Ah, it is good to see you awake," she said turning to face Sparrow.

"What happened?" She groaned. Her memories were dim; nothing came back to her mind.

"You were tainted with dark magic," Theresa said, approaching her bed, "You were in the Spire when Reaver, Garth and Hammer came to rescue you."

"Yes…I remember that…but then…it's all black," Sparrow replied, struggling to remember.

"Yes, I imagine that you would not remember. The taint nearly took hold of you."

"How did I…survive?" She asked, holding herself.

"I was able to remove the taint from within you," Theresa replied.

"But how?" Sparrow asked, astonished.

"Through the power I posses. It is a magic much more powerful than Necromancy." She said, wisdom seeping from her lips.

Sparrow looked at Theresa then the bed. She then realized where she was. The bed and furniture looked very familiar. The room was lavished in fine furniture and expensive decorations. She was inside "The Reaver".

"I do believe that your friends should see you," Theresa said, opening the door. Just barely opened, Wolf rushed in, jumping on the bed, licking Sparrow. Hammer then entered, a booming smile on her face as she approached the bed. Then entered Garth, relieved to see his friend unharmed. Finally, Reaver stepped into his cabin, a smile of relief on his face.

"Sparrow! You're alive!" Hammer said with joy.

"Hello Hammer," Sparrow greeted, hugging her. She then looked over at Garth, who stood at the edge of the bed.

"Garth," she said, happy to see him.

"My friend," he bowed before her.

Sparrow still sitting up in the bed, bowed her head before him. He then approached her and embraced her with a hug. Sparrow was glad to see her old friends again. Reaver then slowly walked to Sparrow, his eyes burning with contentment. Sparrow turned her eyes from Garth to Reaver, smiling. Without warning, she flung herself to him, embracing him tightly. Reaver stood there for a moment, dumbstruck. However, he placed his arms around her body, holding her close to him.

"It's great to see you better, your hair has gotten longer." Hammer said, pointing at Sparrow's hair.

Sparrow let go of Reaver, slightly blushing but felt her hair. Indeed it was much longer.

"Just how long was I out for?"

"About 2 and half weeks to be exact," Garth replied.

"Damn," Sparrow replied, amazed.

"Why are we inside 'The Reaver'?" Sparrow asked, unaware what happened in the two weeks she had been unconscious.

"We are leaving Albion," Hammer replied.

"What? Why? Where are we going?" Sparrow asked confused more than ever.

"To Samarkand, to get some help." Garth replied, making his way to Sparrow. She had never been to Samarkand but had always wanted to travel there.

"But why?" She asked, still puzzled.

"Because," Theresa began, "Samarkand was once home to some of the most powerful mages in history. There may be power locked away to fight away the taint that Vincent has unleashed."

Sparrow froze in the bed; a tingling feeling crept up her spine giving her goose bumps. Vincent…Lucien's bastard son and necromancer. She remembered the taint spell that nearly destroyed her.

"You should rest a bit more, you had us quite worried and you still look a bit roughed up," Hammer said, approaching the door. She knew Sparrow had been through much and need to regain her strength.

Garth, Hammer, Wolf and Theresa left the room. As Reaver was about to leave, Sparrow jerked forward in the bed, reaching her arm out.

"Wait Reaver…don't go…" She said.

Reaver gave her a naughty smile and returned to her side. For some reason she did not want him to leave her. He approached her side, looking down at her. He stood by her, his eyes locked on her face. Sparrow's blue eyes met his green eyes. She did not want to stop looking into his green eyes. They were so captivating, so beautiful.

"I'm surprised you…you rescued me," she commented, smiling.

"Well one cannot leave a damsel in distress, now can they?" He remarked, leaning closer to her.

Sparrow backed away from him, slightly shocked by his quick advancing. Reaver gazed upon her, noticing little marks along her neck and some running down her shoulders. Reaching his hand out, he began to touch them with his fingers.

"Now what happened here?" he asked, examining the wounds.

Sparrow knew exactly what Reaver was asking about. She remembered that Vincent was not the only person she encountered in the Spire. Sparrow began to tremble, her hands holding her neck, trying to cover up the scars the Commandant inflicted upon her.

Reaver sat on the bed, Sparrow not really noticing. All she could think about was the Spire, the Commandant and the torture he had caused. Never before had she ever been abused so much by one man.

"Sparrow, what happened?" Reaver asked, seriously.

"He…" She stammered, "He…he tortured me. It was the most…horrifying moment of my life."

"What did he do?"

"He…he hit me…stabbed me…jeering me about my past, my choices," she said, tears traveling down her face.

"But how did you get the marks?" Reaver asked, a hint of concern mixed with a pinch of anger in his voice.

"I…I don't want to talk about it," Sparrow croaked, her voice scratchy from her woe inside, making her throat ache.

Reaver continued to stare at her, trying to figure out what the Commandant did to her neck and shoulders. He then stood up from the bed, placing his hand on her head.

"Well my dear, I suggest you rest. Mind if I join you?" He asked, smiling impishly.

Sparrow responded by chucking one of the soft pillows at Reaver's face. It hit him square in the face. He smiled amused, then left her alone. Sparrow lay back down on the soft bed; still tired from all of the wounds she had received in the Spire. As she lay her head on the pillows, she smiled as her thoughts were protected by the pirate. For once, she did not try to expunge him from her mind.

Two days passed before "The Reaver" made it to land. Sparrow rose up from her bed, noticing her satchel was on the desk. After stretching, she grabbed her bag, went behind the blinds and removed her old rags. She quickly changed into corset, hot pants and thigh boots. She did not bother to put on her crop jacket because even from inside the cabin, she could feel the intense heat. She then went to the mirror, examining herself. Her cuts and bruises had faded away and she looked just like she did before. Carrying her satchel and arming herself with her pistol, Sparrow made her way out of the cabin, happy to get some fresh air.

As she stepped outside, the crew was bustling about to dock the ship. The crew worked and ran about, following the Captains orders. Sparrow looked around for her friends, bumping into Wolf first. Her dog rushed up to her, jumping up to greet her. He licked her then pranced around her, excited to see her up and about. Hammer then made her way over to her, a smile on her face.

"Hello Sparrow!" She greeted.

"Morning Hammer," Sparrow greeted back.

"It's good to see you up. You look much better," Hammer said.

"Thank you. It does feel good to be out of bed," Sparrow replied.

Sparrow, Wolf and Hammer romped around the deck, trying to avoid the crew. However, soon they bumped into Garth who was apparently being bugged by Reaver.

"Oh come Garth, you know that of all things, _I_ am truly irresistible," Reaver said, waving his hand around.

"Reaver if you continue to pest me with your sexual comments I will set you on fire," Garth threatened him.

Hammer and Sparrow could not help but chuckle. Reaver ablaze would be quite entertain for them. Reaver eyed the two women laughing and smirked.

"Well now, look who's awake? Have a nice sleep, Sleeping Beauty?" He asked, winking at Sparrow. She just rolled her eyes.

"Finally we've made it to Samarkand," Garth said.

All four of them gazed at the beautiful land that lay before them. It was certainly a magnificent place. The city was built in a valley on the edge of the sea. Bridges were built across the two halves of the city.

"This is the city of Portusnas," Garth said, disrupting the silence, "It means 'city of the sea'."

"Is this the capital?" Hammer asked.

"No, the capital is the great city of Solmanka." Garth replied.

"Translation, preferably in English." Reaver replied.

"It means, 'Rising Sun'."

Once the walk way was set up, the four heroes departed from the ship and began to walk around the city, eyeing the beautiful place. Hammer went off to look at some of the various weapons they had and to purchase supplies. Garth went to see if he could find some way of transportation across the valley. Reaver turned his attention towards Sparrow after returning from the jewelry shop.

Approaching her from behind, he wrapped around her open neck a beautiful necklace. Sparrow gasped, unaware what he was doing. When she looked down she saw the wondrous necklace. The necklace was an extravagant chocker necklace with a sapphire. It was designed with a large sapphire, joined by smaller sapphires that circled the large one. Sparrow felt the necklace and gasped again. This was certainly unexpected of him. Before she could speak to him, Reaver began to flirt with some of the local women who were eyeing him. Sparrow grimaced in disgust. Hoping to get away from Reaver, she made her way to the nearest shop.

"Greetings, traveler," she said bowing politely as she entered the shop. Sparrow bowed in return.

"May I interest you in some beautiful clothes?" The shopkeeper asked, eagerly.

"Of course," Sparrow replied. After browsing at some of the clothes she purchased some, placing them into her satchel as well as grabbing some gold to pay for them.

"Wait…you're…you're the Queen of Albion!" The shopkeeper exclaimed in excitement, bowing before Sparrow. Sparrow was a bit embarrassed but had to get used to it.

"It is an honor for you to visit my shop," the owner said.

"It is a lovely shop," Sparrow said truthfully.

"So…who's the prince?" She asked, while Sparrow handed her the gold.

"Pardon?" Sparrow replied, even more confused than before.

"Your necklace, oh someone must really be care about you to buy such an exquisite necklace for his bride to be," the shopkeeper replied.

"Oh I'm not getting married," Sparrow replied.

"Really? Oh what a shame, but I'm sure whoever gave it to you really must like you," she said.

_"Not like that," Sparrow thought._

They exchanged their goodbyes and Sparrow left. Wolf barked at her once she stepped outside with joy. She then quickly looked for the others, hoping to regroup with them.

Reaver, Hammer and Garth had gathered at the center of the market, marked by the beautiful fountain. The three waited for Sparrow and her dog, hoping to leave for the capital. Wolf trotted up to them, followed by Sparrow.

"Ready?" Garth asked.

"What about Theresa?" Sparrow asked, looking for her.

"She said that she could not come with us. She said that she must be somewhere else." Garth replied. Sparrow just looked at the ship, wondering why Theresa was not coming. However she did not think about it too long because soon the others started to walk away.

They began to walk out of the market to the outer wall. Outside of the city, a fine looking carriage was waiting to take the heroes through the valley to the next city. Since Hammer had trouble fitting in through the door, she purchased a large bay horse with white stockings and a black main and forelock. Garth was driving the carriage because he knew the way to the next city. What was a bit awkward for Sparrow was that Reaver joined her in the carriage. He sat right across from her, staring at her. Garth then smacked the reigns, the horses beginning to walk. Soon they left behind the Portusnas and made their way to the next city, Arhiskalos.

After hours of walking, the sun was beginning to set and the heroes needed to make camp. They stopped the carriage near the river so they could relax and have access to water. Hammer and Sparrow went to gather some wood. Garth managed to set up the tents while Reaver, after complaining, went to gather some firewood. Sparrow and Hammer had managed to bring back some food for super. With time to spare, Sparrow made her way a little further up stream so she could go for a swim. She opened her satchel, removing her thigh boots and carefully entered the water.

The water was cool and refreshing, just what Sparrow needed. The water began to rise as she went further into the river. It reached up to her knees then it went up to her pants, damping them. She then held her breath and dove under the water, letting herself become drenched with water. It cleansed her body of any filth that may have touched her, making her feel clean. As she resurfaced, she felt the air touch her skin. It at first stung a bit but felt nice. Her body was soaked but she did not care.

"Enjoying the water?" Reaver's voice pierced her moment of peace. Sparrow turned her head, not really surprised to find the Pirate King staring at her.

"Yes, quite." She said.

"Why go in with clothes on? They'll get ruined," he said, flirtatiously. Sparrow rolled her eyes.

"I've got plenty more clothes. I'm surprised that you don't take a swim, after all you must feel pretty dirty gathering wood," she said, smirking at him.

"Well I admit it wasn't pleasant, normally you would do it. However I think I will pass on the swim," he said, looking at her float in the water.

"Ah! I should have guessed that Mr. Pussy Cat was afraid of water!" She laughed.

"I'm a Pirate King, I'm not afraid of water!" He shouted, trying to defend his ego.

"Oh of course you're not, Mr. Pussy Cat," she taunted him.

_"That's it." He thought._

Reaver quickly unstrapped his cloak, bow tie and hostler, which held his precious weapon. He then threw off his vest, and pants and boots. Taking in a deep breath, the dove into the water, soaking his white shirt. As he resurfaced, Sparrow looked at him, slightly impressed by Reaver's actions.

"I. Am. Not. Afraid. Of. Water." He hissed.

"Hum. I guess you're not," she replied. She then laughed at how his hair fell in front of his face. She knew that Reaver was known for keeping his hair in pristine order but now it was drenched and looked unkempt.

Sparrow then swam a bit away from Reaver, holding her head up, letting her hair float around freely in the water.

"Do you honestly prefer bathing out in the wild than in a wash room?" He asked, a bit shocked.

"Well I do love to be outside," Sparrow replied, "Nature is the most beautiful thing to gaze upon. The calm water, the blowing trees, the flowers shinning in the light, the sunset and rise," she began to drift off, forgetting about Reaver. After a moment or two of silence, she turned to find Reaver gone.

"Reaver?" She called out, a bit nervous. No response.

"Reaver?" She called again.

Suddenly something grabbed her from behind, pulling at her shoulders and dunking her into the water. Sparrow could not scream, she could not breathe. She had thought a monster or something had grabbed her. In a state of panic, she summoned her will and sent a blast of energy around her, knocking her captor away. Quickly, she scrambled for the surface, gasping for air. When she turned to find what grabbed her, she saw Reaver floating in the water, face down.

"Oh come on Reaver." She said. He did not respond. She then approached him, his body still floating.

Sparrow was now alarmed. She quickly turned over his body, his eyes shut. Summoning up her strength, she pulled Reaver up to the ground, trying to figure out how resuscitate him. She placed her ear against his chest, but could not pick up a sound. She became even more fretful, trying to figure out what to do. She then remembered a way to revive him. She parted his lips then planted hers on his. She began to breath into him, giving him back life. Took another breath of air and gave it to Reaver. Then without warning, Reaver's hand held Sparrow's head firmly, pushing her face into his.

_"That bastard! He wasn't drowning! He wasn't dying! UGH! WHY DID I FALL FOR THAT?" She screamed at herself._

Sparrow's arms waved around like frantic chicken wings. Reaver pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Regaining control of her arms, she pressed them on the ground and Reaver's chest, pushing him away. But as she pushed, he pulled. Sparrow could not fight against his pulling for much longer, her wrists could not take it. Within seconds, they buckled and she was stuck to Reaver. After multiple kisses to her lips, Reaver backed his face away, taking his lips off of hers. Sparrow froze for a moment, Reaver smiling in triumph.

"Well now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked, seductively. With burning anger for his pretending, Sparrow struck his cheek, pain growing in his cheek. She quickly rose from him, grabbed her things and left for the camp, leaving Reaver. Once back at the camp, she entered her tent, infuriated.

"Damn that pirate," she said to herself, removing her wet clothes. She quickly put them aside and put on some dry clothes. She decided to wear her normal adventure clothes, nothing fancy. Once she had done that, she gathered her wet clothes and hung them out to dry. As she was hanging them, her thoughts turned to Reaver.

"Damn him. Damn Reaver."


	20. A Duke and A Nightmare

A Hero's Desire

Chapter 20: A Duke and A Nightmare

Soon night fell upon Samarkand and the heroes gathered around the fire. All were chatting amongst each other. Sparrow had managed to cook up a meal for everyone, while listening to them talk. Sparrow could not help but smile. Here they were all together, chatting and eating and enjoying each other's company, well everyone minus Reaver.

"So Hammer, what was it like up north?" Sparrow asked, taking her seat next to her.

"It was actually fascinating, they taught everyone ways to fight but not kill. They really try to teach you about becoming a true warrior." Hammer said, smiling.

"Now why would you just want to maim them? Just finish them on the spot, that's what I say," Reaver said, uninterested.

Sparrow and Hammer shot Reaver cold glances. Sparrow was still pissed off about his fake drowning act earlier. She then turned her attention to Garth, relaxing her face.

"So what about you Garth? What was it like to be back home?" Sparrow asked.

"I will admit things here in Samarkand have changed. You should see some of the new temples they've built here. They are simply marvelous. And there is now a large library in Dienenos." He said.

"Dienenos? Where is that?" Sparrow asked confused.

"It's a city that borders the desert to the west." He replied.

"Oh yes, I remember that city!" Reaver started, "That is where I met Julia. Oh what a lovely she was." Hammer managed to grab a piece of bread and shoved it over Reaver's mouth, silencing him.

"Thank you Hammer," Sparrow said, grinning.

Reaver eyes widened, surprised, annoyed and shocked. He then removed the piece of bread from his mouth, and began to consume it.

"Now why did you do that?" He asked, ticked.

"It seemed like the best way to shut you up," Hammer replied, smirking. Reaver's eyebrow arched, irritated. Hammer began to laugh, along with Sparrow and Garth. Throughout the night, they continued to talk about themselves, telling of their adventures and travels. As the fire began to die, they all retired to their tents and went to bed for the night. The tents were meant to house two people. One was for Sparrow and Hammer, the other Reaver and Garth. Garth though loathed the idea of sleeping in the same tent with the egotistical pirate.

The next morning, they all packed up their things and loaded them onto the carriage. Garth took the reigns again while Hammer mounted her horse and Reaver entered the carriage. Sparrow sighed as she entered the carriage, trying not to look at Reaver. The carriage continued its journey to Arhiskalos. While they continued to travel along, Sparrow's hands managed to hold the necklace that Reaver slipped around her neck when she arrived at Portusnas.

"I take it you enjoyed my gift?" He asked her, smiling.

"Yes, until someone asked me about marriage," Sparrow said, eyeing him like the cat the swallowed the canary.

"Marriage? Oh that's a good on," he laughed.

"Apparently, choker necklaces are a sign of engagement," she said, crossing her arms.

"Really now?" He replied, trying to act like this was new to him.

"Yes."

Reaver just laughed, Sparrow just gave him an unenthusiastic smile. She then proceeded to look out the window, admiring the scenery. While doing that, Reaver was eyeing her.

After a few hours of bumping around in the carriage on the road, the four heroes arrived at the great city of Arhiskalos. It was a beautiful city, guarded by high white walls. The carriage arrived at the gate, Garth speaking in the Samarkanic language, a language that Sparrow did not know. The guards nodded in agreement, allowing them to pass. Soon the great gate before them opened up, reveling the bustling city of Arhiskalos. The carriage entered the city, the gates closing slowly behind them. Sparrow gazed at the city amazed by it. Soon Garth, Reaver and Sparrow left the carriage and Hammer dismounted her horse. They only needed the carriage and horse to get them to the city. All of the heroes then traveled to the nearest inn so they could find a place to sleep for the night. Garth told everyone that he needed to talk to someone he knew about getting themselves to the capital. In the mean time everyone else could enjoy themselves. Hammer went to her room and fell asleep, tired from all the riding. Sparrow left the inn and went to look around the city.

She traveled around the place, trying to see what she could do to pass the time. She passed by some merchants and artisans, admiring some of their crafts and items for sale. There were also appearance shops such as clothing, hair and make up and also tattoos.

Sparrow didn't want to get another tattoo on her. She had already had one on her lower back. It was a black spiral tattoo, very simple. She at the time she got it, she did not want anything fancy. Having her tattoo made her feel special in a strange way, like it marked her.

Sparrow continued to walk around the area, looking at some of the shops, the ground began to rumble behind her. Horses hoofs clattered against the stone streets. As she turned, she saw a golden chariot, carrying a man dressed in white and gold clothing being pulled by white horses. All who saw the chariot bowed before him. Sparrow quickly evaded the chariot, unaware who was driving it. Just as it passed her, it suddenly stopped.

The finely dressed man left the chariot, looking at Sparrow, unsure of who she was. He began to speak to her in strange tongues that Sparrow could not understand. When he stopped talking, there was silence. Sparrow was not sure what she should do. Looking around her, she saw that the people near the man were bowing before him. Sparrow then lowered her body, bowing before the man. She stood still, hoping that nothing bad would happen. Without warning, the man just laughed.

"You are not from around here are you?" he asked, still laughing.

Sparrow rose up from her bow and smiled, "No, I hail from Albion."

"Ah Albion. Many people I have met have traveled to Albion. They tell me it is a wondrous place." He said.

"Yes, it is." She replied.

"I do believe an introduction is in order. I am Isaac, Duke of Arhiskalos." He said, formally.

"Pleased to meet you, my lord. I am Sparrow," she said, bowing again.

"No need to bow, if anyone should bow, it should be I. I have heard about you, Queen Sparrow," he said bowing before her.

Sparrow stood up, surprised he had heard of her. She blushed, then saw Hammer with Garth and Reaver coming towards her. Isaac rose up, seeing the other heroes coming. Garth then bowed before the Duke, Hammer following him. Reaver just gave the Duke a suspicious look.

"It is good to see you again Garth," the Duke said as Garth rose.

"Likewise, my lord," he replied.

"Please, call me Isaac." The Duke insisted. He then proceeded to his chariot.

"Please, come to the palace. You can be my guests of honor," Isaac said, making his horses walk.

The heroes followed the Duke as he road his chariot to the gates of the palace. It was a grand building with such fine architecture. The palace had beautiful archways, tall minarets and high walls with many windows. In front of the doorway inside was a large fountain, surrounded by plants and flowers. The gates of the palace opened up for the Duke and his guests. It was truly a wonder to be inside such a magnificent place.

After stepping off of his chariot, the Duke traveled inside the palace, the heroes following him. The inside of the palace was astounding. The designs on the walls were floral and seemed to cover the pillars in the room. Ahead they saw a throne for the Duke, on each side were bodyguards, strong and fierce looking. The young Duke went to the throne and set his body in it.

"Now tell me, friends, what brings you to my lovely city?" he asked curiously.

"We need to get to the capital, my lord," Garth said.

Isaac looked at them but remembered that they all were heroes. He knew it was best not to interfere with hero business.

"Well the least I can do is provide a place of rest for you all and some transportation to Solmanka," he said.

"Your lord ship is most generous," Garth replied bowing. Hammer and Sparrow bowed as well, but Reaver just stood there. One of the guards almost drew their sword but Isaac held his hand up. He had heard about the Pirate King Reaver. He knew much about him.

"My servants will show you to your rooms," he said, clapping his hands. Soon, a young woman with black hair came into the room. She was wearing simple clothes, not anywhere as fancy as the Duke's clothes.

"Good day, my lords and ladies. I am Elisa." She said bowing before them.

"Elisa, please show them to their rooms." The Duke ordered.

She bowed before him then left, leading the heroes to their rooms. All of the heroes were fortunate to have their own room, so each of them could have their privacy. Each room had a beautiful double bed, and the room was decorated with the finest furniture and artwork in all of Samarkand. As each hero went into their own room, Sparrow threw herself on the bed, happy to relax. Wolf trotted up to her, panting. Sparrow looked at him then stroked his soft white fur, her fingers feeling each little hair. Her eyes began to flicker, weight bringing them down. Soon she fell back onto the bed, entering her dreams.

_"I'm coming, little Sparrow," a dark voice echoed. _

_ Sparrow bolted upright in her bed, her room ablaze with fire. It burnt all around her, destroying the art and furniture. Sparrow clenched her throat, trying to breath. Smoke rose up from the flames, poisoning the air she breathed. Without thinking, she fled her burning room to discover the place up in flames. The halls were burning, blood stains splattered against them. Sparrow's eyes widened, horrified by this sight. She headed immediately to the throne room. Before her eyes, she saw her friends, lying on the ground, a black taint crawling up their bodies. The Duke, his guards and servants lay dead by the throne. _

_ "Hammer! Garth! Reaver!" Sparrow shouted, rushing to aid her friends. Then something grabbed her from behind, his hand on her mouth and around her stomach. Sparrow fought to free herself but could not. The man's hands were covered in the blackening taint that infected Hammer, Garth and Reaver. The taint crawled onto her skin, blackening her. She screamed, terrified. Then without warning, the man's lips were upon her own, the taint spreading from his lips to hers. He then broke the dark kiss, letting her fall to the floor, the taint consuming her. _

_ "Darkness thrives inside of you, Sparrow. Do not fight it. Let it consume you, then serve your king," Vincent whispered into her ear._

_ Sparrow continued to fight the darkness inside of her, searching for her inner light. But it was too late. The taint fully corrupted her, her eyes now blood red, her skin revealing red will lines along her body._

_ "NO!"_

"NO!" Sparrow screamed as she awoke from her nightmare. She looked around her room, everything just as it was. She then turned to the window, the sky now dark. She immediately grabbed her things, Wolf concerned with what happened to her. As she opened the door, she found Garth standing in the doorway.

"Garth," Sparrow said surprised.

"Sparrow, I heard you scream. What's going on?" he asked troubled.

"We need to leave this place, now." Sparrow said, making sure she had her things.

"Why?" Gath replied.

Sparrow looked at him, apprehensive about the dream. She pulled him into her room and told him of her nightmare. She was worried that it was a vision that would come to pass if they stayed. Garth looked at her, perplexed. If it was a vision, then it meant that they were in danger and must leave. Or it could just be Vincent messing with Sparrow's mind. Ether way, they couldn't take a chance.

"Alright, wake the others, I'll go talk to the Duke," Garth said, leaving for the Duke's chambers.

Sparrow left to wake up Hammer. Hammer nearly hit Sparrow with her hammer because she was frightened. Sparrow then proceeded to tell her about the dream and the fact that they needed to leave now. Hammer didn't like the idea of leaving, well of her missing sleep but she knew that they could not afford to put others around them in harms way. Hammer then rose up from her bed and went to pack her things. Sparrow then told her that once she was done to go to the Duke's chambers with Garth. Hammer agreed and Sparrow left to wake the pirate.

As Sparrow barged into the room, a gunshot was fired at her. She quickly ducked before the bullet could imbed itself in her body. Reaver was lying in the bed, with no clothes on, wielding his Dragonstomper .48, smoke exiting the barrel.

"Oh Sparrow, what an unexpected surprise," he said, setting his pistol aside.

"Not now Reaver, we've got to go." Sparrow said, shielding her eyes so she would not have to see Reaver naked.

"Oh why now? Can't we just sleep a little bit longer? Well, you and I could-" he began.

"Because if we don't leave, Vincent will be here in a matter of hours ready to kill us!" She shouted at him.

"Oh very well, I shall pack my things," he said, putting on his clothes.

Sparrow opened her eyes, looking upon a dressed pirate. But before she could leave, Reaver pulled her to him, looking at her curiously.

"Now do tell me Sparrow dear, why are we leaving?" he asked, clenching her wrist.

"If we don't leave, we will all die," she said, fighting his grip. He let her go, allowing her to leave. Reaver grabbed his things and followed her. Sparrow made her way to the Duke's chambers, the doors already open. Inside, Isaac was pacing in his royal robes, Garth and Hammer standing before him. Sparrow and Reaver entered hoping that Isaac would help them.

"If this evil hunts you, traveling in your normal clothes might not be an option," Isaac said wisely.

"What are you suggesting my lord?" Hammer asked.

"I believe that you should travel in disguise. This evil seeks you. If you are well hidden, it cannot find you." He said.

"But how will we get to the capital?" Sparrow asked, concerned.

"I can provide a wagon to carry you four to the capital. I can also give you supplies. The capital lies to the Southwest. You may be able to lose them in the jungles that border the southern part of the land. Take the wagon to get to the forest. Once there, burn the wagon. They may assume that you have not reached the jungle."

"Very well," Sparrow nodded in agreement.

"Here, put these clothes on," he said handing them each simple clothes to make them look like peasants. Reaver refused to hold the clothes, let alone wear them.

"No. I absolutely refuse to wear such filthy clothes," he said, in a snobbish manner.

"Very well. You can be a nobleman. Everyone else can pose as your servants," Isaac said, not wanting to quarrel with the pirate.

Sparrow didn't like the idea of pretending to be Reaver's maid. It made her think about what her life would be like if she lost the game that Reaver coerced her into playing. Quickly, everyone, minus Reaver had changed out of their normal clothes and wore their peasant clothes.

"Come with me," the Duke said, leading the heroes away.

The four heroes followed the Duke out of the palace. Outside was a wooden cart, attached to an ox. The heroes climbed into the cart, Wolf hopping in as well. Reaver however sat in the front of the wagon, leading it along the path. Soon they reached the wall. The guards looked at them suspiciously but then agreed to open the gates. The wagon rolled along slowly, passing through the gates. Soon they were on the open road, bound for the capital, hoping to find the answers there to stop the spreading darkness. The darkness that now hunted them.


	21. Inside the Jungle

A Hero's Desire

Chapter 21: Inside the Jungle

The stone path rolled under the wooden wheels of the wagon, pulling it along the road. All was quite in the wagon, Reaver holding the reigns while Sparrow, Garth, Hammer and Wolf sat in the wagon. Sparrow's dog eventually hopped out of the wagon and began to walk alongside the wagon. Sparrow held her legs to her chest, trying to keep warm. As the night continued to rule the sky, Sparrow and Hammer went back to sleep. Garth traveled up to the front of the wagon, sitting next to Reaver who gladly gave him the reigns.

"Seems just like only months ago we were traveling together," Reaver said with delight.

"Oh god, don't remind me," Garth groaned, loathing the time he spent traveling with Reaver before they went their separate ways.

"Oh come Garth! Even Sparrow has survived traveling with me. And she bloody well lives with me," Reaver said.

"Wait what?" Garth asked confused.

Reaver then told Garth of the little game he forced Sparrow to play. Garth just rolled his eyes at Reaver, not surprised.

"Why do I sense you're cheating at this game?" Garth asked sighing.

"Well I did extend the amount of time," Reaver told him.

"You're just trying to make her break under you, you asshole. Even if she manages to stand living with you for another 3 months, I know that you're going to extend the amount of time again."

"Well naturally yes," Reaver said proudly, "It's my game, my rules."

Garth just rolled his eyes, then focused on the road. Nothing appeared on the road except open road.

"You know you'll never get her to sleep with you," Garth said out of the blue.

"Oh really?" Reaver replied, slightly insulted. He felt that Garth was poking a sharp stick at his sexual prowess.

"Yes," Garth said bluntly.

"You want to make a bet out of it?" Reaver asked, intrigued. If this was a bet, he was determined to win.

Garth could not help but smile, slightly interested in making Reaver look like a bloody fool as well as putting a dent in his gigantic ego. This was Sparrow they were talking about. She would never bed someone like Reaver, she would gladly jump off of a cliff with sharp rocks at the bottom than spend one night with Reaver. It was a bet he seemed to already have won. The odds were in his favor so he agreed.

"If you can't get Sparrow to sleep with you by the time we get back to Bloodstone, you must not have sex for… 2 months." Garth said.

"Deal." Reaver said, shaking Garth's hand. The deal was sealed. The bet was set and began. Reaver was playing two different games. One was to break Sparrow, the other to get her to sleep with him. This would not be easy.

As the sun rolled over the horizon, the wagon managed to reach the edge of the jungle. They stopped the wagon, letting Sparrow and Hammer wake up. Sparrow rose up from lying on the wood. She did not know what happened while she was sleeping. She stepped out of the wagon, stretching her legs. Hammer followed her.

"Well, here we are," Sparrow said, gazing into the black jungle. It gave an ominous vibe looking inside the jungle.

"Remember what the Duke said, we must burn the wagon," Hammer reminded Sparrow. Everyone then began to dismantle the wagon, Garth focusing his will, creating a great flame in his hand, letting it touch the wood. Soon the wagon was reduced to ashes. To hide them, they scattered them amongst the trees and plants in the jungle, sure that no one would find them.

"Well we might as well get started," Sparrow said, leading the heroes into the jungle. The heroes followed her into the dark jungle, not knowing what lurked inside of the forest.

Strange noises echoed throughout the jungle, some peaceful, other frightening. Light tried to pierce through the trees of the forest, but struggled. Only some of the light made it through. It touched the leaves from the trees above, casting a green light on the earth below. Sparrow could not help but admire the beauty of jungle. It was a wondrous place, but hot.

The heroes continued to walk until they reached a clearing in the forest. It seemed to be like a good place to camp for the night. Settling down, the heroes took a moment to relax. Sparrow began to set up the camp, Garth and Hammer helping. Reaver just rested against a tree, watching the others work. After setting up the camp, Sparrow noticed Reaver's lack of help. It was annoying enough that he was with them, but him not pulling his weight made it worse.

"Reaver, why don't you go into the jungle and go find something for supper." Sparrow insisted.

"I'm not going into those woods, unless…someone accompanies me," he said, eyeing her.

Sparrow looked around hoping someone would save her from having to go with Reaver. Hammer quickly rushed into her tent as well as Garth. Sparrow turned back to Reaver and groaned, irritated. Reaver gave her a smug smile, enjoying her company. She turned to her dog and told him to wait at the camp. At first he whimpered, not wanting to leave his master, but Sparrow knew the dangers of the jungle and did not want to risk the safety of her loyal friend.

After giving her dog a hug, the two ventured into the woods, looking out for any animals or plants that they could have for supper. Sparrow managed to find some bananas and mangos. Reaver kept his pistol in hand, ready to shoot at any animal that they could have. Sparrow carefully placed the fruits in her satchel so she would not squish them. As they journeyed forward, the branches and plants scraped, smacked and hit the two, dirtying their clothes and inflicting little cuts and bruises. Once they reached a clearing, just in front of a large tree, they took a moment to rest. The ground was a bit moist which worried Sparrow a bit. Moist ground in a jungle did not make her feel good.

As Reaver began to relax by the tree, Sparrow was concerned when some of his bare skin touched the ground. His hands touched the wet ground. He shut his eyes, trying to imagine being out of the god-forsaken jungle and back in his mansion with a few wenches in bed. A sickening smile appeared on his face.

"Ah…Reaver?" Sparrow asked, approaching with caution.

"Hm?" he replied, his eyebrows flexing.

"Ah…I wouldn't lay there if I were you," Sparrow said, grimacing.

"And whys that? Would you prefer I lay with you in you tent?" he asked, opening his eyes.

Sparrow gave him a cold glare. She could have not told him the little danger that lurked in the wet ground. It would have been entertaining to see him react to it but she figured if they were to work together, she might as well warn him about certain dangers.

"No, it's just well…" She began. Sparrow then pulled him up by his arm and showed him his hand. On his hand was a black leech, attached to Reaver's skin sucking his blood.

The Pirate King gasped then shouted at the top of is lungs, making Sparrow laugh. He then dug his fingernails into the leech, trying to pull it off.

"No! Don't pull it!" Sparrow shouted. She managed to find a dry stick. Summoning her will, she created a flame in her hand and brought it to the stick. The end of the stick began to burn, but she put out the flame in her hand before the stick could be set ablaze. She quickly went to Reaver who was still trying to pull off the leeches with his fingers.

"Stop pulling at it!" Sparrow insisted, grabbing his hand.

"What on earth are you doing?" he asked, confused yet agitated the fact that leeches were on his flawless skin.

Sparrow carefully brought the burnt stick to the leech, pressing it on the creature. A sizzling sound rang in her ear as the creature let go of Reaver's skin and fell off. She pressed it again to the other two leeches on his hand. Soon they both fell to the ground, back down into the murky ground. She then grabbed his other hand and began to press the burnt stick against the leeches. As each of them fell, blood trickled down Reaver's hand from where they bit him. Reaver tried to fight the urge to grimace, trying to act a brave. Soon all of the leeches were gone and Sparrow threw away the burnt stick. Reaver just looked at his hands, horrified.

"Oh my beautiful hands!" He exclaimed.

Sparrow just rolled her eyes, not paying attention to the 'Drama King'. Reaver put on his gloves, swearing to himself not to touch anything in the jungle. As they continued to search for food, he kept cussing under his breath each time he tripped or a branch hit him. Sparrow just shook her head, not really surprised by his reaction to nature. They then made their way back to camp, only to have fruits, but it would still be food for supper.

By the time they returned, they were lucky that the sun did not fully set. If so, they would have been in trouble relatively quickly. Garth was reading a book while Hammer was keeping a fire going.

"Back already?" Hammer asked, looking at the two. They looked a little worse for wear but they returned.

"We didn't find any meat but we did find lots of fruits," Sparrow said, unloading her food by the fire.

Garth and Hammer were surprised by the amount of food they had come back with. They would have enough to help get across the jungle and perhaps the road to the city. After Sparrow, who had snuck into one of her companions tents, returned to the fire, relieved that no one had seen her enter someone else's tent. They all began to enjoy their meal, chatting and laughing together.

"I thought I heard someone shout in the forest," Hammer said, peeling her banana.

"That would have been Reaver," Sparrow said, turning her head to face Reaver.

The Pirate King just rolled his eyes, irritated by the topic of discussion. He angrily ripped open one of the mangos. He still wore his gloves, trying to hide the little bit marks he received from the leeches.

"What happened?" Garth asked, interested.

"Oh, he just sat in a leech infested area and some leeches bit him," Sparrow said, chuckling as she brought a mango to her lips. Hammer began to laugh, coughing trying to swallow her food. Garth burst out laughing, spitting his drink across the fire. Reaver just shot each of the other heroes an aggravated glare.

"If you don't shut up I'll put a bullet in your fucking skulls!" He shouted, losing his temper.

"Oh come on Reaver!" Hammer laughed.

Reaver continued to stare daggers at each of them. He was so tempted to pull out his pistol and imbed each of their brains with bullets. His hand began to trace along his holster, fueling his desire to kill them. But he didn't.

"Well I'm not surprised leeches wanted to bite me. I'm irresistible," he proudly stated, trying to bluster his ego.

"Sure you are," Hammer said, sarcastically.

"Well I am," Reaver said, posing. Sparrow just giggled, while Hammer rolled her eyes.

"So Garth, how far do the forest spread?" Sparrow asked after taking a bite of her mango.

"The geography of Samarkand is interesting. The further up North, you reach the deserts. At least till you hit the Northern Sea. But the further you go south, the more forests grace the land. If we get up early tomorrow, we should be out of the jungle and on the road by noon." Garth said, studying the map.

"Then we should get up early tomorrow," Sparrow said, rising to her feet. She quickly finished her mango and made her way to her tent.

"Night," She said.

"Night Sparrow," Hammer and Garth replied.

"Would you like me to join you Sparrow?" Reaver asked, leaning towards her tent.

"NO!" Sparrow shouted.

Reaver frowned but then continued to eat his mango. Garth then rose up and went for his tent. Hammer then went to her tent as well. Reaver, after putting the fire then went to his tent. Upon entering his tent, he found two little vials on his matt. One looked like a healing potion. The other was a small vial that contained a strange cream, which smelt of vanilla. After drinking the potion, his hands that were bitten by the leeches were healed. He then looked at the vial, confused about what to do with it. He then hid it in his bag, thinking that he would figure out what it was for in the morning.

Everything was quiet that night. No darkness plague Sparrow's dreams and left her feeling at ease. No longer did the forest frighten Sparrow or give off a gloomy feeling. Instead it gave her a sense of security and protection. Protection from the evil that now stalked them.


	22. A Place to Sleep, A Place to Dream

A Hero's Desire

Chapter 22: A Place to Sleep, A Place to Dream

The morning light struggled to pierce through the leaves of the towering trees. A cool morning mist had settled with the dawn. Soon the jungle was alive, the birds calling, singing and talking to others.

Sparrow's eyes slowly opened, seeing the inside of her tent. Rubbing her eyes and yawning, she sat up straight on her mat, letting the blanket slide down her. She sat for a moment, trying to let herself wake up. After she stretched her arms, she stood up and put on her peasant shoes. She had slept the night in her disguise, too tired to take it off. Sparrow then wrapped up her mat and blanket, placing them within her satchel. As she left her tent, she was surprised to find everyone awake, including Reaver.

Hammer was busy taking down her tent while Garth was eating his breakfast. Reaver was also enjoying the sweet taste of his mango. Sparrow also noticed that Garth had taken down his tent, but Reaver kept his up. He took another bit of his mango as Sparrow approached him, her hands on her hips.

"Ah morning love. Care to dine with me?" Reaver asked, holding up his mango.

"Take down your tent," Sparrow ordered.

"Now why should I do that?" Reaver asked, turning his nose up at her.

"Because if you don't," she said, leaning down to Reaver, giving him a cold smile, "You're sleeping outside."

"Well I could always join you in your tent," he commented, winking at Sparrow.

She cringed her face, her eyebrow arching.

"Do that, and I will set your ass on fire," Sparrow replied. She knew that she could not make him do his work so she began to take down his tent, shoving it into her satchel along with the other tents.

Soon they were ready and began their trek in the jungle. Garth took point, holding the map to make sure they were heading in the right direction, Hammer helping him. Sparrow hung back, her dog trotting beside her, Reaver on the other side. Reaver continued to eye her, Sparrow just looking ahead. The heroes made their way through most of the jungle. According to Garth, they just had five more miles before they would be out of the jungle.

_"Finally!" Reaver thought to himself._

As they continued to walk, Garth and Hammer talking to each other, Reaver glanced at Sparrow. He then took in a breath of air, smelling a familiar scent. The scent smelt of vanilla. Just like the one in the little vial he had found in his tent.

"What?" Sparrow asked, calmly.

"Care to answer a question?" Reaver asked.

"Why should I?" Sparrow asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Can I not have a civilized conversation with you?" he asked.

Sparrow looked at him, curious as to what he wanted to ask her, but she then shrugged off the feeling.

"What is your question?"

"Why do you smell of vanilla?" he asked, taking in another breath of air through his nose.

"Oh I have this lotion for myself. It gives off the scent of vanilla. Why?"

"Oh nothing," he said, turning his head.

Sparrow blushed, a slight smile on her lips. She knew he now knew who gave him the two vials. Reaver looked at her again through the corner of his eye, surprised that she did that for him. He thought that she would probably have done the opposite and tried to make him lose his hands.

Soon, within an hour and half, the heroes reached the end of the jungle. The jungle just ended as it opened up to a large flatland, compromised up of sand, shrubs and small patches of grass. But they could see the city was not far. In fact, if they looked closely, they could see the dome of the palace on the horizon. They continued to walk, their feet trudging along the pathway. The blazing sun beat down on the heroes, exhausting them. Even in rags, Sparrow, Hammer and Garth were hot in their clothes. Reaver was burning inside of his fine clothes. But luckily a breeze came in from the east, cooling them off.

Then they heard a gunshot up the road. It echoed across the flat land, alerting the heroes.

"Bandits," Garth said sternly.

"But where are they?" Hammer asked.

"Up the road, but they are probably in hiding. They must have caught someone or hunted."

"Anybody got a plan?" Sparrow asked.

There was a moment of silence. Bandits would not be a problem, but to draw them out would be.

"I have a plan," Reaver said, holding his chest with pride.

"Well what is it?" Hammer asked with anticipation.

"Bait," Reaver replied.

"Bait?" Garth replied.

"Yes," he said, his eyes turning toward Sparrow. She looked at him suspiciously, only to realize what was to come.

"Wait! You plan to use ME as bait?" She asked shocked.

"Of course. You do have a way with bandits," Reaver said, smiling.

Sparrow shrugged then looked at the road ahead. She didn't like the idea of the plan but it would draw out their numbers, making them easier to kill. She told her dog to wait with the others while she went up ahead. What gave her comfort was the fact that her sword could easily be drawn as well as her pistol. As she passed a small hill, she saw behind it were bandits, camped.

"Well, well what have we here?" One of the bandits asked, eyeing Sparrow. More bandits began to immerge from their tents, their numbers increasing. There were eleven bandits now gazing at Sparrow. Sparrow wanted so badly to reach for her pistol but she had to draw them out into the open. She turned and saw the others behind the hill. If she could just draw them to her, she could start to fight. Setting aside her fears, she put on a seductive look.

"Come and get me, boys," she said winking. Slowly, she backed up, the bandits approaching her with lustful eyes. Soon they were exposed in the open and a gunshot rang out from the side. One unfortunate bandit had a bullet lodged into his brain, blood spewing out quickly.

"It's a trap!" One bandit cried, as they all began to scramble. Sparrow drew her pistol then shot two of the bandits in the chest, both dying as they fell to the ground. Garth charged his spells, unleashing his inferno upon the bandits. Some were able to dodge the blow but others were scorched. Slowly and painfully they burnt till they were a crisp.

Hammer then charged in, wielding her heavy hammer, smacking bandit skulls with it. With each strike, she heard a sickening crack as the hammer collided with flesh and bone. But she struggled against the quick agile bandits but Reaver quickly ended them. The leader of the bandits, brandishing his steel katana charged at Sparrow. In a flash, Sparrow drew her sword, blocking the on coming attack. She parried his blows with her sword and knocked him to the ground. The bandit could not break her defenses on his own. As he lay on the ground, he grabbed some of the sand and hurled it at Sparrow's face. The sand struck her face, blinding her eyes. Instead of dropping her weapon, making herself vulnerable, Sparrow guarded herself with her Master Sword. Thinking that he had the upper hand, the bandit charged at Sparrow, but she was two steps ahead of him. She turned her head, hearing his approach and began to charge at him with her sword. She delivered blow after blow, not stopping for anything. Soon the bandit's katana could not stand another blow and shattered after trying to block Sparrow's swing. With his blade rendered useless, the bandit froze in horror as Sparrow delivered another blow, swinging her sword to the side. The blade pierced the bandit's body, blood spilling from his wounds. The bandit's body collapsed to the ground, embedding himself in the sand. Sparrow quickly rubbed her eyes, expunging the sand. Soon she could see again, realizing that most of the bandits were dead. Hammer had just finished smashing her hammer down upon ones head while Garth summoned his magical blades, impaling two more bandits. Reaver was up in close combat with a bandit, wielding his Master Cutlass. Though Reaver was not a master of close combat, he managed to kill the bandit, his sword piercing his heart. All the bandits lay dead in the sand, blood staining it. Garth took in a deep breath, stopping his magic while the others sheathed their weapons.

"Well that went well," Hammer said, actually surprised.

"Of course it went well, my dear. After all, I did come up with the plan," Reaver gloated. Sparrow shot him an amused glance. It was like he was making himself a fool in public and he knew which made her smile.

"Let's continue, if we keep walking, we might be able to reach a village not far from here." Garth said, leading the group.

They all followed Garth, leaving the corpses behind, not even bothering to check them. All of the heroes walked slowly, one foot placed forward after the other. The dry air scorched their throats and made everything hot. . However there was a sign of relief, a river. It raced through the cliffs, miles away, eventually reaching the flatlands, creating a large river. It was the only source of life that lingered in the desert. As they continued to walk, they were relieved to find a patch of grass slowly growing wider as they came pass a sand dune. The grass grew into an oasis. By it was a small village. The buildings were small, made up of mostly mud and stone. There were only two buildings made from wood but they were not very large. There was also an open-air market, merchants selling clothes, food, weapons and other goods. The heroes quickly as they could move their feet, made their way to the village, happy that their was a place of refuge in the desert. As they entered the village, the people eyed them strangely.

"Remember our disguises," Hammer reminded everyone in a low whisper. Reaver then pushed his way ahead, assuming the role of a noble man. As he led the way, he grabbed Sparrow, pulling her to walk beside him. Soon they approached the local inn. As they entered, all eyes turned to face them. Reaver just stuck his face up in the air, like a snobbish noble. He then approached the innkeeper and began to speak in a strange tongue. Sparrow thought Reaver could not understand the Samarkanic language but apparently he did. After talking, the innkeeper showed them to their rooms. They were given three rooms. The innkeeper led Garth and Hammer to their rooms. They were small but decent. Reaver was led to his grand room with a small balcony, but to Sparrow's misfortune, she was stuck in Reaver's room.

"Oh no!" Sparrow exclaimed as they were led into the room, the door shutting behind them, "No way am I sleeping with you!"

"Oh come pet, you know that you want some of Reaver. You know you do," the pirate said, putting his arm around Sparrow's body, wrapping her in his embrace.

"Don't call me that! I'm not your pet!" Sparrow hissed in his ear, her breath hot but her words cold. She continued to fight his grip on her. Sparrow mustered all of her strength in her, shoving Reaver away from her.

"I will not sleep with you! I'll gladly sleep on the balcony!" She then spun away from Reaver, turning her attention towards the door. She then opened the door leading to the balcony, slamming it hard. Sparrow stood alone on the balcony, night creeping up on the setting sun. She began to set up her mat when she noticed that she lacked the space to even set up her mat. She groaned but still refused to rejoin Reaver. Carefully laying herself down, she removed the blanket from her satchel and wrapped it around herself. It covered most of her body but left her feet exposed because they were hanging out from the railing.

With the oncoming night, the hot, dry air began to turn. The air was chilly and the wind stung at exposed skin. Sparrow's body began to shake, just as it did when she was a child. With her feet open to the cold, her body began to freeze. She shivered and turned, trying to find warmth. Goose bumps ran along down her body, dotting her skin.

_So cold…_

The night in the inn had left Reaver happy and satisfied. He entered his room, proudly as he began to strip his clothes. After removing his gloves, he unbuckled his leather strap that attached to his cape, lifting it over his head and placing it on the dresser. He then removed his crimson vest, placing it on his cape. As soon as he removed his gold bowtie, he heard a noise outside on the balcony. Opening the door, he found Sparrow, shivering. Reaver stared at her for a moment, eyeing her cold body. Her body was paler, quivering underneath her blanket.

_"Serves her right for sleeping outside," he thought to himself._

But then Reaver placed his arms under her, lifting her up like a bride. Her body was cold, ice against Reaver's warm skin. It burnt his skin, hot touching something cold. But Sparrow began to slowly cease her shivering. Being in his arms provided her with warmth, energy and life. Reaver carried the freezing Sparrow to his bed, carefully tucking her into the temperate bed. Sparrow lay in the bed, oblivious to what Reaver had done.

The pirate quietly took off his boots, placing them in front of the bed. He did not bother to take of his trousers but he did take of his shirt. Gently, he slipped under the covers, his arms slithering to Sparrow. His arms ensnared the sleeping woman, pulling her closer to him. Heat began to flow back to Sparrow from the bed and Reaver. But mostly from… him.

The pirate's hands held her firmly, trying to warm her up. Resting his head on the pillow, he breathed in the scent of Sparrow. It smelt of vanilla and roses, two wonderful things. With a pleased smile, his eyes closed, allowing him to dream.

_Lights burned brightly in the hallway as Sparrow ran down the corridor. Her black sleeveless dress flowing along as she took each step forward, her brown hair tossing behind her. The candles ahead of her lit up as she approached them, lighting her path. The corridor led her to a small flight of stone stairs. As she climbed the stairs, she saw almost specters of the pirate. His face looking at her in the eyes. She continued up, but continued to see him. His whispers echoed the room, ringing in her ears. As she reached the top, a blinding white light flashed before her eyes. Shielding her eyes, she continued forward. The light slowly faded, allowing her to open her eyes. Before her stood the pirate, in his normal wear, eyeing her. With no control of her own body, she slowly approached him, his arms feeling her in their embrace. _

_ "Reaver…"_

_ His lips began to caress her skin, scorching her. _

_ "Reaver…" _

_ His lips pressed harder._

_ "Reaver…"_

Sparrow's eyes immediately opened. She awoke confused as to how and why she was in Reaver's bed. But there was no sign of the pirate. The sun shown brightly through the window, lighting up the room. Sparrow brought her head to her hand, unable to comprehend what she had just dreamt.

Rising from the bed, she noticed she was still wearing her disguise as well as holding her satchel. She needed to think. She needed to get her thoughts together. Her mind was distressed by her emotions, all riling up inside of her. All because of Reaver.


	23. How Can I?

A Hero's Desire

Chapter 23: How can I?

Sparrow quickly made her way out of the inn, trying not to think about Reaver. She tried to cover her face with her hair, letting it fall in front of her face. No one stopped to really pay attention to her. They all continued on with their daily routine. They continued to bustle about their lives, going to where they needed or wanted to go. As she made her way across the village, she managed to bump into a man, who had just finished purchasing another book of Magic. Sparrow's shoulder bumped into his, causing him to drop the book.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry," she said, reaching for the book. As she went to hand the book back to the man, she realized she bumped into Garth.

"Hello Sparrow," he said.

"Garth. Good morning," she said, putting a smile on her face, trying to mask the confusion inside of her.

"Where is everyone else?" Sparrow asked, turning her head to look for the others.

"Hammer is out buying supplies. Your furry friend joined her. Reaver on the other hand is trying to woo the locals at the brothel." Garth said.

_"Typical Reaver" Sparrow thought._

"Thank you Garth," Sparrow said, bowing her head, "Tell the others we need to leave in about one hour," she said as she began to move away.

"Sparrow," Garth said as she walked away, "Something is troubling you." He said, his eyes sensing energy around her. Garth had been practicing different areas of magic over the past few months. One of them included the energies given off by people called Auras. His eyes could see a muddy blue around her body. Currently she was nervous about something. A thought was troubling her mind.

"Nothing is," she lied. She did not want to admit what was preoccupying her thoughts. She turned and continued to walk away hastily. Her feet led her away from the village to an open body of water. It was a large pond, with part of the river leading somewhere else that she did not want to follow. Taking refuge behind a shrub she began to undress herself. She thought maybe a dip in the pond would calm herself down. But with Reaver swimming around in her mind, it was not easy.

Slowly she entered the water, letting it cool off her skin. As it rose higher, she shut her eyes and dipped her head under the water. She could hear her thoughts inside confused, unsure and nervous. Her feelings to Reaver were so unclear to her that she could not figure out what he meant to her. She hated him for being selfish, tricking her into giving up her youth, forcing her to sacrifice another's. She hated his ego, his sick view on life. And yet…she cared about him. Yes his ego was huge but sometimes it helped her smile. She admitted that he was handsome, that he had a charm to him.

_I DON'T LOVE HIM! How can I?_

Tilting her head up, she quickly resurfaced, opening her mouth wide for air. She quickly got out to change into her clothes, hoping that the water would be enough to cool her down. After she was done, she looked at herself in the water's reflection. She saw herself, in her peasant disguise, staring at herself. Then Reaver appeared like a ghost from the fog. She turned around but he was not behind her. She glanced at the water again but he was no longer there. Sparrow shrugged, trying to forget what she just saw. She looked up at the sky, hoping something would distract her. But it only made it worse. Looking into the sky, she noticed a small cloud that looked just like Reaver. Sparrow let out a loud groan, irritated that everywhere she looked Reaver was there.

"No! I don't love him!" She shouted to the sky, hoping that the clouds would change.

She grabbed her satchel and began to stomp back towards the village. It was extremely awkward once the group was together. She could not travel with Reaver, at least not with him next to her. As she approached him, he gave her a charming smile. Sparrow tried to hide her emotions, but inside she wanted to smile back. She continued to fight the thoughts of Reaver in her mind but it was a difficult challenge for her. Hoping that she could not dwell on him, she took point and led the group down the road, leaving the little village behind.

The blazing sun still beat down on the heroes, scorching exposed skin. But they were getting closer to the city which made them keep marching forward. The thought of ending the evil that Vincent wanted to unleash was their task at hand and must be dealt with quickly. The sun shifted its position as time passed by. Time was flying by as they continued to walk. Soon, after many miles, they reached a gray stone bridge. The bridge had two arches at both ends, providing some shade from the sun. The bridge was the crossroad over a steep valley that flowed below it.

"Ah the Great Bridge of the Red Valley." Garth said, admiring the bridge.

"Why is it called that?" Hammer asked, wiping away sweat from her forehead.

"Centuries ago, this place was used to execute criminals. Still is used from time to time. The red being blood," Garth pointed out to Hammer. Hammer just frowned, a bit shocked by the name.

"Well once we cross the bridge we should soon set up camp," Sparrow commented, noticing the time by the placement of the sun.

The heroes' feet switched from walking on loose dirt and sand now to hard stone. The bridge was wide, allowing carts and carriages to cross with ease. This made it easier for the heroes to not have to worry about plummeting to an untimely death that would surely be most painful. With each step bringing them closer to the center of the bridge, Sparrow could not help but feel a faint disturbance in the air. She stopped in her tracks, the wind blowing a breeze onto her and her companions. There was a change in the wind. Her eyes widened, aware of what was happening. She spun around on her heels, her eyes fixed on a Great Shard. The shard began to transport Spire Guards to the bridge. What made it worse was that on the other side of the bridge, another shard appeared, also bringing more troops. Sparrow analyzed the situation. This was very bad. They could not escape the fight.

"We need to destroy the shards," Sparrow said urgently, drawing her sword. Hammer drew her sword while Garth charged up some of his spells. He casted his magical blades, making them form a protective wall around him. Reaver armed his pistol and was ready to kill.

"Anybody got a plan?" Hammer asked, the Guards closing in.

"We need to blow up the Shards, simple," Reaver said, taking aim.

Then, after taking a deep breath, Sparrow charged, breaking their tight formation. Reaver looked at her, wide eyed by her courage or foolishness. Never the less, he charged after her, providing cover. Hammer and Garth began to charge at the other Shard, silencing the bandits before them. Hammer's hammer smacked two Spire Guards in their chest, causing them to be flung off the bridge along with another guard they collided with. Garth concentrated his Will on the Shard, focusing the energy in his body. In a flash, lightning escaped his fingers, striking the glowing center of the Shard. The Old Kingdom weapon was temporally stunned, allowing Hammer to deliver a blow to it with her hammer after striking another bandit across the face.

Sparrow swung her sword around, knocking her foes off the bridge, their fates doomed as soon as they hit the ground. Reaver began to fire rounds at the center of the Shard, not giving it a chance to fire back at him. However, once he had to reload his beloved pistol, the Shard regained momentum and summoned more guards. Sparrow was near the Shard when 3 guards attacked her from behind. Blocking their blows with her sword, she was stuck in a sticky situation. She could not fight off the guards and the Shard surrounded. Sparrow turned her attention to the guards, trying to hold them off.

Reaver's bullets continued to hit the Shard. After delivering another round of rapidly fired bullets, the Shard sucked in energy, not able to retain it. In a split second, the Shard exploded, sending the energy out. Sparrow was too close to the Shard and was knocked backwards. She and another guard were blown back but the guard, seeing Sparrow trying to regain her balance, pushed her. Her feet could not balance out and they moved towards the edge of the bridge. With one foot on the bridge, Sparrow slipped off. She had managed to grab the edge of the bridge before she could plummet down to the earth below. The guard who had pushed her brandish her own sword, which lay in front of her. As he lifted his arm, prepared to strike, another explosion echoed across the valley. Garth and Hammer managed to destroy the other Shard, along with the bandits. They turned and rushed to Sparrow's aid. Sparrow's fingers began to slips, her pinky giving away.

The guard was about to strike the final blow but was shot, the bullet piercing the side of his head. Blood escaped his wounds, both with the bullet entering and exiting the target. Dropping her sword, he collapsed to the ground. Sparrow could no longer hang on. Her hand opened up, releasing her grasp on the ledge. She shut her eyes, not wanting to see the bridge quickly grow apart from her as she fell.

Clasping his hands around her wrist, Reaver's hand stopped her from falling to her grave. Sparrow opened her eyes, looking up at the pirate. She was shocked that he would try to save her. Panting with relief, she gave him a weak, yet thankful smile. Mustering all of his strength, he hoisted Sparrow up, her feet touching the stone bridge.

"Th-thank you, Reaver," she tried to say, her cheeks blushing. It was probably the first time she had ever thanked him for something. She could not look at him directly in the eyes for more than a second. They continued to move, looking at the ground, then back at him.

"Oh you're quite welcome my dear," he said, giving her his knee-melting smile.

Trying to stop herself from blushing, she reached out to pick up her sword. The others had rushed over, relieved to see Sparrow safely back on the bridge. They looked around at the carnage unleashed in the battle. Bloodstains marked the bridge; weapons that did not fall remained on the bridge. Only a few guards did not meet a gruesome end at the bottom of the valley. They lay on the stone, blood seeping through their clothes, spilling into the cracks of the stone and falling off the bridge. Sparrow gazed at the corpse of one guard, her eyes burning with fury. She approached it slowly, looking down at it. Without warning, she kicked the body from underneath her and watched as it plunged to the depths below.

The heroes continued forward, stopping only a few miles away from the bridge. They needed to rest and build the camp before nightfall. Sparrow and the others began to pitch up their tents, and then went to gather some firewood. Garth went to gather some herbals for supper and possible use for healing while Hammer went hunting. Once they returned, they started a fire and began to cook their meals. Hammer had managed to catch a wild boar for supper and began to cut it open. Soon they were roasting the boar and chatting amongst the fire.

"So what exactly are we looking for in the capital?" Hammer asked after taking a bite into her meat.

"We aren't looking for something. We're looking for someone." Garth replied, biting into on of the mangos that they had brought with them from the jungle.

"Who?" Sparrow asked, raising her eyebrow.

"The King," Garth replied, "The King is very interested in learning about the past. He has spent much on recovering the ruins of some of the old temples. He even has discovered some old academies that were for mages."

"Wow. I never knew they had academies here. Are there any presently?" Sparrow asked with fascination.

"Yes. They teach Will users to focus their magic's in specific schools of magic's. They are in mostly the major cities of Samarkand."

"Uniquely fascinating," Reaver commented sarcastically. Sparrow shot him a "Really?" look at made him smile wickedly at her.

They all continued to eat their supper then afterwards prepared to sleep. Sparrow took some water and pored it over the fire, extinguishing the flame. As the flames began to die, she entered her tent. Reaver's actions still haunted her thoughts.

_ Why did he save me? Normally the only person he saves is himself._

Slowly she laid her head on her mat, still thinking about the pirate. With he in her thoughts, Sparrow seemed to be able to enter her dreams, nothing preventing her so. Not one horrible thought in her mind.

But darkness always comes in the night…


	24. Solmanka

A Hero's Desire

Chapter 24: Solmanka

_Swift shadows descended upon the sleeping Sparrow, entering the gateway to her dreams. It crept upon her just as the night creeps on the waning daylight. _

_ The temple was burning, consumed with fire, blood and death. The flames seemed to engulf everything in its path. The flames were burning with power, lust and revenge. As everything around burned, she heard a maniacal laughter echo in the temple. She spun around, searching for the voice. Unable to find it, she turned her attention to the fire. As she gazed at the flames, they began to travel towards her. Sparrow broke into a run. She sprinted down the hall, avoiding the fire that burnt before her. She turned her head, the fire still pursuing her. Before her path lay a doorway leading to another part of the temple. Sprinting with all of her might, she reached for the door. Her hands grasped the door, yanking it open and flinging herself into the room. She slammed the door shut, stepping back from it, terrified. The fire slowly began to burn through the door, leaving scorch marks as it burned. Sparrow turned around, petrified at the sight before her eyes._

_ Before her, her friends were lying on the ground, the taint incasing their bodies. All but the pirate. A figure loomed over the pirate, blood staining his clothes. But the figure was someone that made Sparrow's blood turn to ice. She was tall with pale skin and dark brown hair. Red Will lines ran along her body, red as blood. The figure picked up the pirate by his neck, then planted a kiss on his lips. As her lips touched his, the dark taint crawled up his lips. The figure dropped the pirate, leaving him to his fate. She then turned her attention to Sparrow. Sparrow screamed as she saw the face of the dark figure. It was a dark version of herself. Her eyes red, a wicked smile across her face. _

_ Bursting through the door, the flames circled Sparrow, separating her from her companions. The flames trapped her inside, making her quiver with fear. She turned to face the door, seeing a figure emerge from the flames. As it drew closer to her, she saw the face of the necromancer._

_ "Sparrow…" Vincent's words echoed._

_ "NO!" _

"NO!" Screamed Sparrow as she shot up from her mat.

Wolf ran in, hearing the cry of his master, followed by Reaver, Garth and Hammer.

"Sparrow! What happened?" Garth asked, concerned.

Sparrow painted, her heart beating fast. She tried to find a peaceful place in her mind to calm herself down. Her eyes were wide open, like a banshee had scared her. Her nightmare had left her pale, sweating and frightened beyond words. She could not utter a single word. No sound escaped her lips.

"Sparrow?" Hammer asked, frightened by Sparrow's silence.

Sparrow just looked at everyone, horrified with what she saw, then buried her face within her hands.

"I had a nightmare," she managed to say. Her words were somber and filled with dread. She slowly shut her eyes, only to see the images of her companions dying before her. The fire encircling her and Vincent. Her body shuddered at the sight of him. Her eyes flicked open again, afraid of her dream.

"What happened?" Garth asked.

"It's…it's nothing," Sparrow lied. She did not want to trouble the others with her dreams.

"Sparrow, you screamed. It's not nothing," Garth replied, unconvinced.

"It's nothing! It…it was a dream about my past, that's all." She said, irritated with Garth's persistence. But using her past as a dream for a lie, it managed to work. Garth was well aware of the woman's scarred childhood. The events that transpired in her childhood had cut Sparrow deeply, leaving a wound that would never fully heal. A scar would forever linger in her, and if something struck her there, would bleed.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, bowing his head.

Hammer approached Sparrow and hugged her tightly, hoping to cheer Sparrow up. She hugged back, happy that her friends cared about her. All of them comforted her about her past, except the pirate. He was aware of the damage done to her as a child but something about it…did not sway him. He saw in her eyes a sense of a greater fear. A fear that did not come from the shadows of her past, but from the shadows of the darkness that now hunted them.

"Can we please hurry up and leave this camp? The sooner we leave here, the sooner I can actually sleep in a real bed, with some…company." Reaver said, uncaringly.

All the heroes began to pack up their things and depart from the camp. The ashes from the fire were scattered and hidden amongst the sands. The mats and tents were folded up and given to Sparrow to place in her satchel. They then continued to follow the pathway that led them to Solmanka. Sparrow remained silent as they walked, Garth, Hammer and Reaver talking to each other. She was too preoccupied with her nightmare to talk. She knew it was a warning. Vincent was gaining on them and they needed to move quickly. She continued to stare at the ground, watching the dirt roll by with each step. Each step pulled her away from Vincent and his dark powers. His powers were growing with each passing day. The dark magic he possessed thrived with blood, night and death. All three were inner strengths to a necromancer. Their powers grew more powerful with blood as a source of magic. The night provided the ultimate darkness. Especially during a new moon when darkness was at its peak. And death was just the beginning of the necromancers plan. They could summon the dead, their spirits. All life could be restored by them but at a terrible price. If life was to be restored, then life must also be taken away. It was this sort of magic that made necromancy a part of the Forbidden Arts of Magic. Mages discouraged the practice of such magic for fear of the consequences. They taught their students magic to not steal life, but to mend, understand and become one with nature.

All of the schools of magic were clear to Sparrow, but the dark arts frightened her. Just as high power can make a king a tyrant, she was afraid that the dark taint would corrupt her. All of these fears ate away at her from the inside. It was like an infection but there was no cure to stop it. Sparrow continued to walk, when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder. She turned her head to find the pirate had placed his arm around her.

"Oh Sparrow, you seemed so out of it I thought you could have some of my attention," he said with a devilish smile.

Sparrow shot him a disapproving look, her eyebrow arching. But strangely, she managed to put the dream away in her mind. She was now concerned with the fact that the narcissistic pirate was now draping himself over her. Rolling her eyes, she pulled away from the pirate, but he pulled her close to him. His mouth was so close to her ear that she could hear his breathing, the hot breath touching her skin.

"Get off me, Reaver." Sparrow said, sternly. She pressed her hands against his side, pushing him away. Reaver stumbled as they continued to walk, but smiled. His smirk made Sparrow walk ahead of the group to avoid any contact with the pirate. Garth and Hammer looked at her confused as to why she was so eager to lead. Ahead of everyone else, she became more and more detracted from her fellow comrades. While they were all thinking about the city, Sparrow could not help but recall her recent dreams, including her nightmare. The mystery behind their meaning made Sparrow wonder much. It was enough to distract her as they walked.

After miles of sand and dust, they finally arrived at the gates of Solmanka. The walls were high, made of stone with even taller guard towers. It was a strong defensive wall protecting the city. Two guards stood on patrol, protecting the gate. Reaver rushed ahead of Sparrow, acting as if he were a nobleman, traveling with his servants. The guards stopped the group, scanning them curiously. One of them began to converse with Reaver in the Samarkanic language, asking who they were and where they were from. Sparrow could not make out the Pirate King's response but she could understand one word. Reaver had replied mentioning the word, "Albionia" which she guessed was the word for "Albion". The guard then pointed at each of the heroes, Reaver most likely explaining their reason for being with him. When the guard pointed to Sparrow, she felt uneasy with Reaver's response. He took a little pause, putting on his devilish smile then replied. Sparrow shot him a glance of apprehension. The guard also gave her an impish smile, making Sparrow question what Reaver said she was. But it did not matter for soon the guards opened the gates and before them lay the capital of Samarkand.

The whole city was alive and busy as a beehive. Everyone was doing something, walking, running, selling, buying, crafting, and more. Sparrow gazed at the city, stunned by it's wonder. Of all the cities she had ever seen, this was by far the grandest she had ever seen. Once inside, the guard that had talked to Reaver led them forward, into the city. The heroes followed, the great gate closing behind them. They tried to stick together since it seemed so simple to get detached from each other. Sparrow began to admire the beauty of the city. The homes were made of a fine white stone. They varied in height, some had only one floor, others had up to four floors. The buildings all had flat roofs, allowing people to have extra space. That space made it perfect to dry clothes and such. On the street, there were various stalls, selling all kinds of goods. Some shops were inside the buildings and could be seen through the archways. Other shops were just small stalls against the walls. The merchant's called out to everyone, claiming that their wares were the best in Samarkand.

As the heroes continued to follow the guards to the palace, they reached the palace wall. The palace itself was built in the heart of the city, surrounded by walls to protect it. The gates that were the only way inside were made of wood with extravagant carvings running up along the door. The designs were mostly floral with few animals such as birds.

The guard stopped before the gate, shouting a command to those who could open it. Obeying, the guard in the wheelhouse began to turn the handle, the gates slowly opening. Before their eyes lay the Royal Palace of Solmanka. The palace was more grand than Duke Isaac's palace. It was larger, more luxurious. The palace walls were white with gold roofing, fine archways and vast windows. Before them though, were marble stairs that led to the throne room, the very center of the palace. In front of the stairs though was a fountain with a sculpture of the King riding a chariot.

As the heroes made their way up the stairs, the walls on their sides seemed to have pictures carved into them. The pictures were of famous battles fought in Samarkand, tales of crowned kings and their victories. Sparrow was amazed by the glory of Samarkand. Soon they entered the palace, astounded by the decorations, the artwork that brought the palace to life with beauty. As they approached the throne, a man wearing fine robes made of silk sat on a grand throne. On his left side was a smaller throne, meant for his advisor. On his right side was an equally grand throne meant for the Queen, however it was empty for she had died giving birth to her child months ago. However the child survived. The King gazed at the heroes, curious about them.

The guards bowed before the King, followed by the heroes. Sparrow managed to grab Reaver's bowtie and yanked him down so it looked like he was bowing. He grunted but remained down on his knees, annoyed with Sparrow's little move.

"That was unnecessary," Reaver whispered, his eyes glancing at Sparrow.

"It was perfectly necessary. Knowing you, you wouldn't bow," Sparrow whispered back, not taking her eyes off of the ground. After a moment of silence, the King raised his hand, signaling for everyone to rise. Sparrow released her grip on Reaver's bowtie, letting him stand up on his own.

"Welcome travelers, to my Kingdom," the King said in a deep but welcoming voice. The King rose from the throne, looking down at the heroes. His eyes were filled with curiosity but a comforting smile spread across his face.

"I am King Balthazar the Third. Who are you and what brings you to my kingdom?" he asked, taking his seat.

Taking in a deep breath, Sparrow stepped forward, relinquishing her act.

"My name is Sparrow, the Queen of Albion." She said, regretting mentioning the fact she was the Queen. She knew that the purpose of her disguise was to hide who she was, but it was only needed for traveling. They were in the capital; their destination so there was no longer a use for it.

"These are my friends and companions. They, like me are heroes as well," she continued, gesturing towards her friends. The King remained silent, which made her uneasy.

"I've heard much about the Queen and the Heroes of Albion. I especially remember you, Garth." He said, rising from his chair, approaching the Mage. He placed his hand on Garth's shoulder with a smile on his face.

"It is good to see you again my friend."

"Likewise, old friend," Garth replied grinning. They both embraced each other in a friendly hug. The King then approached Sparrow, bowing his head before her. She did the same.

"You are most welcomed in my palace," he began, "My faithful maids shall escort you all to your rooms and then we all will prepare for the festival," he said, turning to sit on his throne again.

"Begging your pardon my lord but what festival?" Sparrow asked, completely unaware that there was a party being planned.

"Tomorrow is the Summer Solace, the longest day of the year. We all intend to celebrate the day with a festival that lasts for the entre day." The King explained. Sparrow was surprised but a bit excited to celebrate. Garth was happy to be able to celebrate an old tradition in his homeland. Hammer was also excited to go to the festival. Reaver was only interested to see how many people he could get to bed him tomorrow.

Suddenly the King clapped his hands and within seconds, five maids came to the throne room, waiting for orders.

"Please take them to their rooms," he ordered in a kind tone. The maids bowed their heads and began to escort the heroes to their rooms. Each hero had their own room, which was a relief for them all. As soon as they entered their room they all began to relax, only thinking about the festival.

As Sparrow laid on her bed, Wolf resting on the rug, she looked up at the ceiling, thinking.

_Tomorrow is going to be a long day…_


	25. What the hell am I Feeling?

A Hero's Desire

Chapter 25: _What the hell am I feeling? _

With dawn breaking over the eastern horizon, the palace became alive. The sun rose early that day for it was the day of the Summer Solstice. With the sun shinning down on the earth, the maids, servants and other members of the palace, awoke bright and early to prepare for the long festival. Food was being cut and sliced into bits to make exquisite dishes. Games were being organized for entertainment as well as music and dances. Even the King was busy helping along with the festival.

Sparrow emerged from her bed half past nine after hearing noses from outside her hall. Grabbing a silk robe that lay on the dresser, she opened the door cautiously and half asleep. She saw two maids carrying decorations in their arms. Boxes with floral decorations along with gold masks. One maid turned and noticed Sparrow standing in the doorway.

"Oh my apologizes my lady! I did not mean to wake you," she gasped, curtsying before her.

"Oh! Don't worry, you did not disturb me," Sparrow reassured them. She came out from the doorway, holding her robe.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" the maid asked, looking at Sparrow calmly.

"Um…well…you don't happen to know where I could to wash up, would you?" Sparrow whispered to them, making sure a certain _someone_ would not hear her. The maids were a bit confused as to why she was whispering but did not question her why.

"Oh, it's down this hallway," she said pointing behind her, "Down this hallway, the door at the end of the hall."

"Thank you," Sparrow replied, bowing her head before them.

The maids then made their way to the throne room with the decorations, leaving Sparrow alone in the hallway. Other than the sounds of bells and chatter coming from the Great Hall, she did not hear any of her companions. Hopefully she could go and bathe without an interruption. Sparrow then made her way down the hallway, following the maid's directions. Taking a minute to gaze at the city from the windows, she noticed a commotion going on in the gardens of the palace. Looking from the windows, she could see people preparing for the festival. Decorations were being hung, people running in and out in a hurry, trying to finish decorating before the festival was to begin.

_ "Best to stay out of the way," Sparrow thought to herself._

Turning from the window, she made her way to the washroom without interruption. Sparrow's hand grasped the doorknob, pulling it towards her. As she entered the room, she was surprised by it. It wasn't really a room, more like a private small garden. The washroom had an open roof but the walls had no windows. But along the side were columns to make it look more beautiful. Floral designs made to look like vines climbed up the columns, making it look like nature was in the room. In the center of the room was a pool of water with small flowers decorated in the water. It was like an indoor garden.

Sparrow turned her head, noticing a small bench next to a shelf with small towels. She carefully slipped off the silk robe that she wore to cover herself in her peasant clothes. She then removed her clothes, placing them on the bench. Holding her shoulders, she approached the pool of water. As she placed her foot in, the water slightly burnt her, but then eased out to feel nice and warm. Slowly she sank her body into the water until she was engulfed by it. It was relaxing and calm. Everything seemed to be at peace. Even the birds above sang in their prettiest voices to the world, brightening up Sparrow. She looked up at the blue sky, a moment of solace bringing her peace of mind. She sank her head under the water, letting it consume her. Water flooded her ears, her mouth, her nose. But it felt nice. Her hair flowed in the water freely, swaying around without restraint. As she resurfaced, she felt a bit of cold air brush itself against her skin, then the cold turned into warmth. She opened her eyes, water falling from her face, her eyelashes into the water. It was all so perfect.

After half an hour of washing, she exited out from the water, wrapping herself in a towel. She quickly dried herself off, putting on her robe again but leaving her peasant clothes. There was a basket that was used for washing clothes so she placed them in there, hoping that they would help someone else. Wrapping herself in her robe, she stealthily made her way to her room. Upon entering, her dog was awake, sitting in front of the open door. This surprised her because her dog was asleep when she left her room. However it did not really matter. She turned away, shutting and locking the door. Little did she know that it was a mistake to do so.

"So you've returned from your bath," a voice said with delight from the bed.

Sparrow whipped around in a flash to find Reaver had been waiting by her bed. Now the pirate was in her locked room, with a barely dressed Sparrow.

"Reaver!" Sparrow shrieked, closing herself up.

The pirate chuckled, amused by Sparrow's fright. Slowly, he began to stride towards her. "Yes?" he asked, a sickening grin appearing.

"Get out!" Sparrow ordered, pointing at the door.

"Oh come Sparrow, is that how you treat company?" he asked, coming closer to her.

Sparrow began to back herself up against the wall, "Company? Ha! You're an intruder!" She said, with a sort of smirking look, thinking she was right.

"But you left the door open," he smirked.

Sparrow did in fact forget to close her door to her room. First mistake she could make, leaving an invitation for Reaver to enter. The pirate slowly came closer to her, causing Sparrow to try and evade him.

"You know it's rude to stay in a woman's room when she is dressing?" She asked, still clenching her robe, moving away.

"Is it? Is it really?" Reaver asked, like this was new to him.

"You're an animal, you know that?" Sparrow said.

Reaver began to crouch low, almost like he was hunting. Sparrow began to wish she could have taken back her words. Calling him something other than an animal might have made him reply with a witty comeback. Instead it was he acting as if nature had changed them both into creatures. Reaver a merlin, and Sparrow a sparrow. The predator eyeing his prey, so close.

"Reaver, what are you-?" Sparrow began, looking at him with nervousness. Reaver eyed her as if she was one of the wonders of the world, ready for him to take and claim.

"Reaver, don't you-" Sparrow started, backing away but grinning.

"Time to catch my prey," he said in a low voice.

Reaver sprinted after Sparrow, she dogging him before his hands could grasp her robe. He crashed into the dresser, whipping around to find Sparrow had bolted to the door, yanking it open and running out. Reaver pursed her, gaining on her fast. Sparrow did not know where to go. She sprinted down the hallway, surprisingly, laughing. It was no longer nature, predator and prey chasing but more like school children play chasing. It was childish, like two little children playing tag, one trying to escape the child who was 'it'. Without thinking she entered the washroom she had just taken her bath in. However she was lucky she stopped just before she could take another one. If only that were so with Reaver. The pirate's body collided with Sparrow's, his arms embracing her. Sparrow began to lose her balance, tumbling over into the water. She shouted but her voice was drowned out by the water, now entering her mouth as she and Reaver fell in.

Sparrow opened her eyes, seeing the pirate's face. He looked at her, a smile appearing. He had tagged the other child. Sparrow gazed into his green eyes, shocked by the fall but captivated by the moment. She continued to stare in his eyes, locked on to them. She could not take her eyes away, and she did not want to. The moment however was spoiled as she quickly resurfaced herself for air, gasping. Reaver emerged from the water, now soaked, his hair a mess and his clothes soaked to the bone. Sparrow uncovered her hair which had masked her face as she resurfaced. Her eyes stared at the pirate's, uncertain feelings pounding in her head. She, for some reason was not angry at him. Before, she was always infuriated with his lack of personal boundaries, but now…now this was different. Now she drew closer to him, shutting her eyes, slowly. Reaver's face drew closer to hers, his hands cupping her face. Their lips met and everything around them seemed to fade away. Sparrow did not care that she was wet, she did not care that she was cold. Reaver's lips provided her with warmth, one hand holding her neck, the other moving down her back. Passion and pleasure scorched Sparrow's lips, making her want more and Reaver knew it. He pulled her closer, Deeping their wet kiss. His tongue touched hers and explored her mouth in their kiss. His deft hands let her go, trying to undo the silk tie that kept her robe closed. Sparrow sensed this, pulling her head away, breaking the kiss.

This was new. Never before had she almost given herself to him. She wanted him to kiss her. She wanted him to release his deadly pleasure from his lips. She wanted his corrosive poison. But she knew that he was horrible. She hated him, yet wanted him. It was something that frightened her.

Scrambling to get out of the water, Sparrow managed to climb out, heading for the towels to dry herself. Stealing a couple of towels, she looked back at Reaver, who smiled at her. Sparrow turned and fled to the sanctuary of her room, locking the door once inside. Standing by the door, she continued to drip water onto the floor, thinking about the kiss. She pressed her fingers lightly against her lips, feeling the warmth of Reaver's touch.

_What the hell am I feeling?_

Whatever she was feeling, it was new. She was confused, excited, nervous, all of her emotions spiraling out. Just over that kiss.

After a couple of hours of drying off, dressing and primping herself, Sparrow went to get help. She needed advice. Her consciences were basically useless, they could not figure out this feeling inside of her. She frantically looked all over for her companions, avoiding Reaver. After half an hour of searching, she managed to find Garth reading some old scrolls in the library. His attention was on the scrolls, unaware that Sparrow had entered the room. She stood in the shadows, contemplating whether or not to talk to Garth about this. Garth was the wisest of all of them. If anyone could help her, he could. If not, then she would go talk to Hammer.

_"Maybe I should talk to both of them," she thought in her head._

Taking in a deep breath, she approached the mage who was fixed on the scrolls. As she stopped next to him, he looked up from his scroll, wondering what his friend was doing in the library.

"Hello Sparrow," he greeted.

"Garth," she replied, nervous, a lump of worry building up in her throat making it ache, "I…I need some…some help," she said.

"What do you need help with?" he asked, eyeing her with worry.

"Well…it's…it's just I-" she started, trying to find the right words to say, "I need some help about something."

"What is it?"

"Well I…there is this…guy I know and well…" she started, "He…he's not the best of guys but…when I'm near him, he…I feel bewildered, thrilled, apprehensive…" she said.

Garth took a moment to think. Focusing his Will, he looked at Sparrow closely, noticing her aura. It was light pink. He smiled at her, knowing exactly what she was feeling.

"Well Sparrow, I'd say that you are in love," he answered her, grinning.

_"WHAT? I'M IN LOVE WITH REAVER? THIS CAN'T BE!" Her thought's screamed at her inside._

"No, no that…that can't be," she stuttered. She looked at the floor, her thoughts on Reaver. Her denial of her feelings made her even more confused inside.

"Well Sparrow, I have given you my wisdom, hopefully he will be good to you," Garth said, returning to his scrolls. Sparrow remained silent. Nothing was clear to her anymore. In her mind, she struggled to banish all thoughts of the pirate. She needed a clear mind, even thinking of something different would at least distract her.

As she turned to leave, she remembered something that Reaver called her. It was when they were in front of the gate. She turned to face the mage again.

"Garth?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"Just out of curiosity, what exactly did Reaver call me at the gate?" she asked, inquisitively.

Garth thought for a moment, trying to remember the chat between Reaver and the guard. The dialogue seemed to echo in his head, the words he heard were clear as day.

"Hmm, I don't think you would want to know," Garth warned her.

"What did he say?" She asked, anxious.

"Well…I believe he called you a…well, his 'little pet.' I think you know what he meant," Garth replied, grimacing.

Sparrow looked at him, disgusted by what Reaver had called her. His 'little pet' was the equivalent of calling her a harlot. Not exactly what she wanted Reaver to call her, especially 'his'. But it was strange. She was annoyed by his name-calling, but still longed for his kiss. It was truly making her go crazy to understand her feelings.

Leaving the library, she went in search for Hammer. Luckily she found Hammer wandering around the gardens outside. Sparrow ran after her, hoping that Hammer could help her. She and Hammer could talk together rather calmly. They could always talk 'girl talk' making it much more easier for her. Hammer was gazing at the wild flowers, admiring their beauty. People running around her were trying to get ready for the festival. Sparrow was the only one who ran to her, not around her. As she reached Hammer, her heart was racing. Beating fast from running and her feelings, puzzling her mind.

"Hammer, I need a word with you," Sparrow panted.

The Hero of Strength turned to find Sparrow breathing heavily, looking confused.

"You alright Sparrow?" she asked, approaching her.

"Yeah, I just need some advice," Sparrow said, holding her hand up as a sign that she was alright.

"What's the problem?" Hammer asked, pulling Sparrow along, the two beginning to walk among the gardens.

"Well…its…there's this guy…that I know," Sparrow started, having to figure out how to explain the situation without telling her that the man was the pirate.

"Yes, and?" Hammer asked.

"Well, he's…he's very…what's the word? Narcissistic. However, even though…even though he can drive me crazy, I…I feel weird around him."

Hammer paused for a long time; processing the information that Sparrow had given her. She looked at the sky for a minute, then the ground, then Sparrow. Her eyebrow arched, like she was suspicious of the situation Sparrow described.

"And what is the bloaks name?" She asked.

"Re-" Sparrow then stopped dead in the middle of her sentence, hoping Hammer would not figure out from the first sound of the name. Her eyes widened, wishing that one could take back their words, erasing them from the conversation. Hammer looked at Sparrow for a moment, confused as to why she stopped but then gasped with realization.

"Were you about to say 'Reaver'?" Hammer asked, pointing at Sparrow.

Sparrow looked at Hammer with guilty eyes. Hammer gasped, surprised that her friend, Sparrow, the good and innocent was falling for a egotistical, rotten Pirate King.

"Oh no! You didn't!" Hammer gasped with amazement.

"Hammer! I need some help!" Sparrow whispered loudly, making sure that Reaver could not hear their private conversation.

"Well Sparrow I think you know the answer to your problem," Hammer whispered.

"You mean?" Sparrow looked at Hammer worried.

Hammer nodded.

"Oh god. I…I think I'm in love with him! I love Reaver!"


	26. Alive

Disclaimer: I don't own Fable or the characters

This chapter contains adult scenes at the end. If you don't like it or are not old enough, don't read it.

Please, leave a review. I appreciate comments, even if they say that it isn't good. If you think something isn't, just tell me what I should fix.

A Hero's Desire

Chapter 26: Alive

Falling to her knees, Sparrow trembled. Her words echoing inside her head, bouncing around in her skull. All the confusion of her emotions was now clear to her. Her heart had created a flame that burnt for the pirate. She looked at the ground, letting her hair fall down.

"Oh you poor bugger," Hammer sighed with grief.

Sparrow kneeled on the ground, still trying to process all that happened. Here she was, confessing her feelings towards Reaver, knowing that she had fallen for Albion's most charming yet sinful man. Of all the men she had met, she had to let Reaver take her heart away. He had it, whether he knew it or not.

"I…I need to think," she managed to spit out. Rising from the ground, she walked quickly back to her room, avoiding all contact from others around her. Her eyes were fixed to the ground, her arms wrapping themselves around her shoulders. All of her thoughts were on Reaver, everything about him. She saw him in her mind, heard his enchanting voice echo in her eardrums. Her pace quickened and within minutes she was back in her room, Wolf rushing to his master. Sparrow flung herself on her bed, trying to get Reaver out of her head. He was all around her, everywhere she looked, the pirate was there.

As she lay on the bed, she felt a strange material on the bed. Looking up from the pillows, she noticed a red dress lying on the bed. The dress was made of a fine material, smooth and soft. It was sleeveless and had ruffles along the bottom of the dress. Sparrow continued to look at the dress, curious as to how it got there. There was no note, nor letter explaining how. Her fingers traced over the dress, feeling the soft texture rush under her skin. Soon her fingers grasped the dress carefully and she began to remove her normal clothes and put on the dress. It fit perfectly, however it reveled much of her skin. Her shoulders were exposed. She looked at herself in the mirror, surprised that the tall, thin woman in the mirror was herself.

From outside, in the gardens of the palace, music began to play, echoing throughout the palace. It was cheerful, light and full of color. Sparrow quickly put up her hair in a messy bun, switched her thigh boots for flats then walking towards the door. Just as she opened the door, a maid standing outside was about to knock.

"Oh, my lady. The festival is beginning. I sent to come and get you before the dancing commences," the maid bowed before her. She then grabbed Sparrow by her hand, leading her out of the room, down the hallway, down a flight of stairs to the throne room. Sparrow struggled to keep up, trying to make sure she didn't look like a mess when she would appear. Soon the two of them were out in the gardens, the people already dancing.

All of the women wore red dresses, some different from others. Some dresses were more close to the body, others puffier. Some were simple, some detailed. The men however wore gold clothes that reflected off the sun. One thing that they did all have in common was that they all wore masks. All of the masks were made of gold. Some men wore a full mask, holding it with one hand while they danced with the other. While some other men and all of the women wore half masks that hid their eyes. Sparrow could only find Hammer and Garth because of Hammer's height and Garth's Will lines glowing. She however could not find Reaver. She slowly made her way down the stairs, searching for the pirate. She stumbled across the dance floor, careful not to bump into anyone who was dancing. People seemed to twirl around her, not noticing her behind her mask. They did not know that the Queen of Albion was amongst the crowd of people. Sparrow looked around, wondering where the pirate was. She was still coming to reality with her feelings all locked up inside her.

_Relax Sparrow! Just stop thinking about him and enjoy the festival!_

Sparrow's eyes lit up, trying to be confident with herself. She quickly moved away from the crowd, away from the people dancing and went to see the other activities the festival provided. There were games, everything from drinking games to targets. There were people telling stories to others about the old days, the Old Kingdom. Sparrow was told many stories about the Old Kingdom since she was a child. Theresa had told her many tales about that time. They always put her to sleep for bed. Continuing to walk around, she saw fortunetellers, artisans and merchants. It was truly a lively festival. She stopped occasionally to converse with the people, hoping to distract herself from her thoughts of Reaver. It managed to work. Through out the day, she played some of the games with the people, except for the drinking games. She purchased a beautiful ring, sliding it onto her finger. It was a garnet ring, red as blood. The ring looked like it was a red eye, watching the wearer of the ring. However soon, the daylight began to fade in the western sky. Everyone began to make their way towards the dance floor, preparing to dance the final dance of the Solstice. All of the women found a man to dance with. All of them, except for Sparrow. She stood by a lit torch, watching the crowd dance away. She felt a bit envious that the women there all had a man to dance with. Hammer was dancing with Garth and some girl was probably dancing with Reaver, swept away by his charm. They all continued to dance while Sparrow stood by, watching. She then gasped as a figure carefully placed his hand on her shoulder, holding his other hand out for her to take. She turned her head, gazing at a familiar man in a gold mask.

"Shall we, my dear?" Reaver asked with delight.

Sparrow could not utter a word; her voice had gone silent with astonishment. She had thought wrong about the pirate. Here he was, asking _her_ to dance with him. Not any other man or woman, _her._ Sparrow looked at him, bewildered as she gave him her hand. He gracefully led her to the dance floor, swinging her around to face him. Sparrow still looked surprised, her eyes wide open. Reaver just smiled, smirking at her. He began to led the dance, pulling Sparrow along. Time seemed to stand still for her. It was just her and Reaver, no one else around them.

As the music began to grow, each instrument producing a loud sound, the dance moved faster. Reaver continued to twirl and spin Sparrow, she looking into the mask of the pirate. He took her hand, raising it above her head, twirling her around like a ballerina, eyeing her. Sparrow spun away from him, only to be pulled back into his arms. His grip was tight, his hands firm on her back and hand. His eyes were locked on her face, Sparrow looking away, too nervous to look a him directly in his fiery green eyes. Looking at him, even being near him made all of her feelings for him bottled up inside her trapped in her throat. She was fearful that she would confess them to him, spilling her most private of thoughts.

Within a moment, the music became slow and calm, marking the end of the Solstice. Everyone continued to glide on the dance floor, holding their partner. Reaver still held on the Sparrow. She still refused to look at him directly. The pirate notice her gaze then lowered his head down to the side of her head, his hot breath burning her sensitive skin. Sparrow gasped, her face turning red. Reaver's advances were making Sparrow fight with herself. She wanted him, yet she was afraid to give into him. She knew his nature. She was aware that he could toss her aside like a rag as soon as he grew tired of her. His lips soon brushed against her neck, making her gasp louder. She was trapped in his arms, unable to decided what to do. She loved him, yet was afraid. Afraid to be hurt.

Regaining control of her body, she broke free from the pirate, running up the stairs away from the festival. She did not dare to look back, afraid she would only provoke a chase from him. She continued to sprint inside the palace until she came to a private garden that was just near her own room. The garden was part of her room, as a private garden for herself. Many flowers bloomed within the garden, exposing their beauty to the world. Seeing a stone bench in the garden, she sat down on it, cupping her face.

_Why did I have to fall for him? Why? I can't think straight! Not when he is near._

Sparrow ripped off her mask, chucking it aside, then hid her face with her hands. She loved him, but hated the confusion he caused her. Now the pirate was under her skin, she like any woman he encountered had fallen under his captivating spell. Moonlight shined down on her, shinning on her pale skin. She continued to search for what to do with herself, searching for the right thing to say to him.

"So here is where the little Sparrow lingers," Reaver's voice broke the silence, he leaning against a column, his mask removed.

Sparrow gazed at him, shocked, "Reaver."

The pirate approached her, she leaning back on the bench, nervous. He had an amused smile on his face, which lit up his eyes.

"Now do enlighten me, why on earth did _you_ leave _me_ in the middle of the dance?" he asked, his eyebrow arching.

She looked away, trying to find the right words to explain. But none came to her. She only stuttered, unable to say anything. With no words to say, she rose up from the bench, heading for the door. She left for the door to enter her room when Reaver snatched her wrist, pushing her against the door, hard. Sparrow gazed into his eyes, frightened. He only gave her a dark smile. This smile was different than any other. She had never seen him like this.

"Reaver…please. I-"she began, turning away from him.

"Well?" he asked, leaning in closer.

"Reaver," she said again, timidly. Her other hand grasped the doorknob, pushing it open. She and Reaver stumbled into her own room. Reaver, still holding on to her, shut the door, turning his attention back to her.

"You still owe me an explanation," he said, pushing her back against the wall.

Sparrow looked into his eyes, staring into the green fiery irises. She could not keep fighting herself or him.

"I was…" she began, breaking the gaze, shutting her eyes.

"Yes?" Reaver said, leaning closer.

"…afraid…" she whispered.

"Afraid? Of what? Me? Surely not," he began, backing his head back from hers.

Sparrow looked at him with blameworthy eyes. They spoke the truth and Reaver knew this. He looked at her, astonished at she was still afraid of him. _What on earth is she afraid of this time?_

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Because," she started, her body trembling before him.

"Surely I am the last person you should be afraid of!" he stated proudly.

"I'm afraid to be with you!" She shouted. After her words echoed in her ear, she wished she could have taken them back, "I…I feel so different around you! I'm afraid of you yet…" she started, looking at him, deep into his green eyes.

"…I love you."

Reaver gazed at her, amazed that the very woman who hated him just months ago now loved him. Sparrow turned away, feeling foolish for confessing such thoughts. The pirate stared at her, his free hand stroking her cheek, relaxing her cheeks. A strange, lost feeling that had not been felt for years slowly crept up on him. He however did not let it consume him. With his hand holding her cheek, he lightly grasped her face, turning her head to face his. Ever so slowly, he leaned closer to her, his lips caressing her own. Sparrow tensed for a moment then relaxed, wrapping her free arm around his neck, pulling him in closer. Reaver felt a sense of accomplishment, a slight smirk on his face.

His hands grasped Sparrow firmly, pulling her closer to his body. Their kiss deepened, Sparrow holding onto the pirate tightly. Reaver's skilled hands began to slip out of his gloves, falling to the floor, as he quickly escaped his boots. He bare hands held Sparrow close to his body, longing for more.

Sparrow became lost in their world of passion, desire and love. She threw off her flats, holding onto Reaver's face. Her whole body screamed for more. And for once, her mind, for the first time ever seemed to want more as well.

Reaver carefully pulled her towards the bed, not breaking their kisses. Without thinking, his hands grasped her dress, ripping it down the middle. Sparrow broke off the kiss for a moment, staring down at the fallen dress. However it only lasted for a moment as Reaver's lips pressed hard against her neck. Her arms coiled around his neck, holding on. The pirate's hands then slithered around her back, unhooking her bra. It feel to the floor, exposing her breast to him. He backed his head up to stare, Sparrow blushing. His hands then reached lower, pulling down her underwear, leaving her now fully nude in front of him. Reaver then buried his head into her neck again, his hands undoing the buckles that held up his cape. Falling to the floor they made a thud on the ground. He then undid his belt around his trousers, quickly pulling them off. Sparrow helped untie his bowtie, letting it fall to her side. He then after quickly breaking off contact with her neck, slipped out of his shirt with great speed through years of practice.

Reaver and Sparrow stared for a moment at each other, now both naked. The pirate quickly embraced her, his lips on top of hers again. Then he suddenly broke the kiss, shoving Sparrow onto the bed. He gazed at her, his dark grin appearing again. His eyes were filled with lust, desire and passion. Sparrow, though new to this smiled at him, intoxicated by the poisons his lips released into her body.

But he could not stop himself. His lips found the skin on her breast, biting them lightly. Sparrow gasped as his teeth touched her flesh. Grabbing her under part of her knees, he pulled her onto the bed, he on top of her. He took one final moment to stare at her beauty. A wicked grin spread across his lips. Sparrow gave him a seductive look. She was ready for her maidenhood to be taken away.

Reaver carefully lowered his body down, joining them together. Sparrow whimpered in pain for a quick moment but the pain turned into pleasure. Her body was still tense. Reaver then took his hand, caressing her breast slowly, sending a cold chill of pleasure up her spine. Sparrow let out a pleasurable moan. It was music to Reaver's ears. His other hand slid down her side, feeling her smooth skin. Sparrow's hands clawed at Reaver's back, her nails digging into his skin, begging for more.

The pirate could not contain himself, as he began to thrust himself against Sparrow's body. Her back arched, her blood rushing, her heart racing. Reaver was having his way with her. Now she wanted him. Ecstasy took control, making her call out his name breathlessly. Reaver answered her call, pushing himself harder and deeper into her core. He continued to thrust himself at her, while his lips crushed her skin. Sparrow's eyes tightened, her whole world changing. Her shrine was being visited by the pirate, the pilgrim now praying before her. Her sacred fruit being plucked from the tree by Reaver.

Reaching the climax, Reaver forced his piece harder than before, thinking that he would die without touching her. His hands pulled her closer to him, letting him penetrate further. He moved his lips to her face, till they were on her own. Sparrow held his face, pulling him closer, craving more. Both were hot in their embrace, sweat trickling from their foreheads. With one final thrust, Reaver rolled over, pulling Sparrow along so she now rested on top of him.

They lay on the bed, panting, sweating but alive. Sparrow planted more light kisses on his bare chest as his arms embraced her. Both of them sharing the intense heat of their bodies together, feeling rapture as they lay together. Sparrow slowly ceased her kisses, resting her head on his bare chest. As she lay on the pirate, his heartbeat and his breath were all that she heard.

Reaver looked down upon Sparrow, his hand running through her brown locks as he stroked her back. He was truly lucky to have the Hero of Albion, the Queen now be in his bed. This woman who had declared her love for him, after weeks of arguing, pranks and fights, was now with him. He chuckled quietly to himself. He had won one of the two games he was playing. As he chuckled, the ancient feeling inside began to crawl up his spine again. He looked down on her, pulling her close. He truly felt alive with her.


	27. Destruction and Doom

A Hero's Desire

Chapter 27: Destruction and Doom

_The dark figures, hooded in black had agreed to the bargain. The deal was made, and what was done could not be undone. The leader of the three approached the young man whose eyes were wide open with fright. The figure before him handed him a dark seal, a strange design circling itself in the center. As the man held the seal, the edges were sharp, cutting into his skin. He carefully placed it in his sack, turning his attention to the judges. Their blood red eyes looked directly into his blameworthy, terrified green eyes. _

_ "Their souls shall preserve your own youth, granting you immortality. But once, every five years, the tribute must be paid," the judges voiced echoed in the hollow halls of the Shadow Court. _

_ The young man bowed his head before the judges. His life now forever immortal, immune from time and aging. As his head rose, the judges began to fade into the shadows, their eyes still staring at the man's. Once they were gone, the man turned and ran back to the entrance; unaware of the consequences of the deal he struck. As his hand reached out to touch the cold, stone door, screams pierced through the walls of the Shadow Court. He trembled for a second before opening the door to a sight of chaos and destruction._

_ The sky changed, no longer clear blue, but now a dark red. Black clouds seemed to encircle the small village of Oakvale, it's people shouting, crying amongst the disorder. Before the man's eyes were the Shadow Judges, brandishing black swords that gave off a demonic vibe. Without warning, a young woman with her child in her arms stumbled before them, petrified of the judges. Without warning, the leader shoved their blade into the woman, watching her life drain before them. Removing the blade, she collapsed to the ground, her child falling from her arms. The boy screamed for his mother, begging to Avo that she would rise. The child turned to face the judges, tears running down his face. The judges showed no mercy. The boy's scream sent shivers down the young man's spine. He was not aware that the covenant he had made would cost the lives of children as well._

_ More shrieks echoed across the village as the Judges and their shadow demons slaughtered all they saw. They took no pity on man or woman, child or elder. Anyone they saw would meet a bloody end before they could flee. This chaos seemed to last forever to the young man. Soon, a beautiful maiden around the age of twenty-four sprinted towards the man, hoping to find comfort and protection in his arms. _

_ "Victor!" She cried, embracing him._

_ "Susan!" He gasped, holding her in his arms, taking in her sweet scent and warm body._

_ The woman pulled away, her face pale as a ghost and tears falling from her brown eyes, "Victor, what's happening?" _

_ Victor remained silent, unable to tell her of the horrible deal he had made. He looked at her, then turned away._

_ "Victor?" _

_ He turned to face her, his eyes burning with guilt._

_ "Victor!"_

_ A sudden piercing noise rang in Victor's ears as his lover gasped for air. A black blade penetrated through her flesh, the tip of the blade exiting her stomach. She fell to the ground on her knees as the blade was pulled out from her body. Her horrified eyes did not stop staring at Victor. She watched in her dying eyes as the judges loomed behind Victor, not harming him. More tears ran down her cheeks, hurt and betrayed. _

_"Victor…"_

_ "I am not he…I am Reaver."_

_ More tears escaped from her eyes, blood coughed up from her lungs. Shutting her eyes, she succumbed to death at last. Reaver looked at her corpse, not caring for what he had done. He turned, facing the Shadow Judges. They gazed at him, hovering near him._

_ "Their youth now is your own. But remember, the time of the tribute is every five years. One soul, or we shall come for yours."_

_ With that, the dark spirits faded away into the mist, leaving Reaver alone. He saw all of the citizens of Oakvale, now dead before him. His friends, his lover, his family and every other soul, now gone. Blood stained the streets of Oakvale. _

_ "Reaver…" a voice echoed from the mist. He turned to face the mist, unable to find the source of the sound._

_ "Reaver…" it whispered again, sending more chills up his spine._

_ "__**REAVER**__!"_

The Pirate's eyes flashed open, seeing Sparrow laying next to him, her hand against his chest. Sweat trickled from his forehead, moving down his face. Heat seemed to build up in his body, making his cheeks turn red.

"Reaver," Sparrow said with fear. She sat up, and took her hands holding his face. Reaver turned to face her, his eyes filled with fear. It was the same nightmare he had had for centuries. He felt her hands against his smooth face, cherishing their touch. In an instant, his arms wrapped around Sparrow's body, pulling her flesh to his own. The shadows of his past did not make him regret his decision but they did frighten him, though he would never admit it to anyone.

"Reaver, what's wrong?" Sparrow asked, her arms embracing him.

Reaver remained silent, his face burring itself in the crook of her neck, making her gasp. His lips touched her neck, his tongue tasting her flesh. Sparrow sat in his arms paralyzed but still worrying about him.

"Reaver, please. Tell me what happened." She begged. His lips stopped planting their sins on her pure skin.

"Just a nightmare," he whispered, quite calmly. "Nothing to worry your pretty little head about," he said, pulling her down so she was lying on the bed again, next to him.

His lips crushed hers, his skin burning for more of Sparrow's touch. He only wanted her, only she could satisfy him. Sparrow knew that she would not be able at the moment to get a clear answer from the Pirate but continued to kiss her love back. His tongue fought with her own, touching, caressing and pressing against hers. In the end he won and press his lips harder onto her own. Soon the kiss grew lighter, then Sparrow pulled away, her eye's staring at Reaver's. As she rose from the bed, Reaver pulled at her wrist, trying to get her to stay. She merely smiled at him before pulling away. She traveled to her satchel, pulling out some of her clothes, her simple corset, hot pants and thigh boots. She dressed behind the blinds, Reaver a tad bit annoyed she was awake and already dressing herself instead of relaxing in his arms. Once done, she noticed Reaver was dressed, standing in front of the mirror fixing up his hair.

"I think your hair looks fine," Sparrow chuckled, knowing Reaver was always making sure his hair looked right.

"Fine, not perfect which is what it must be because, I _am_ perfect," he stated, still working with his hair. "

Sparrow just shrugged off the comment, with a hint of amusement in her voice. She made her way to the body mirror to gussy herself the pirate approached her from behind. He was holding onto the necklace he had acquired for Sparrow. Carefully, he placed it around her neck, securing it. Then his hands slithered around her body. One hand carefully grasped her neck, the other clenching her stomach. The Pirate King's breath blew against her skin, hot and steamy. Sparrow's heart skipped a beat as his breath caressed her skin.

"Reaver, come on. We…we have to see the king," Sparrow gasped, her eyes opening wide.

"You're in the presence of a king right now my dear," he whispered into her ear, before his teeth gripped it. Sparrow let out a small yelp, before Reaver's lips and tongue soothed the pain. Sparrow stood stiff, unable to break away and not wanting to inside. The pirate's lips met her neck, his teeth biting at her skin, leaving marks wherever his teeth touched her flesh. Her body tensed, her eyes shutting tightly, each bite making her flinch.

"Reaver," she whispered, her breath escaping her leaving her breathless. Finding the strength within her to pull away from the pirate, she turned to face him, holding her neck. All along her neck were red marks from Reaver's bites.

"Reaver, please. We are here for a reason. We are not on holiday," Sparrow said, trying to reason with him.

"Oh come, come pet. Surly we can all relax for a little bit," he said in a smooth tone, approaching her.

He backed her up against the wall, his arms blocking her escape. She looked deep into his green eyes, he into her blue. His head lowered closer to her own, their lips so close. But before they could feel the rapture of the kiss, an image of a man flashed into Sparrow's mind, making herself twitch. The man she knew all too well. His face burned deep into her eyes, deep as the bullet wound delivered by Lucien. In an instant, she pushed Reaver away, escaping him.

"Reaver, we have to go. Now," she said with haste as she snatched her satchel, pulling out her weapons and strapping them onto her. Reaver looked at her with disappointment that she was so worried about their mission and that she was not paying attention to him, Reaver. The man she said she had fallen for. What he did not know was that Sparrow was afraid for Reaver. Ever since her ominous nightmare, she was always fearful about him, deep down. However, he followed her.

As they approached the throne room, Sparrow sensed a dark feeling inside. With it carried the deaths of many people, innocents, men, women and children as well. It made her stomach turn inside, making her feel sick. Something in the world was not right. Something was out of balance, caused by Vincent. What it was she did not know.

Upon entering the throne room, Garth and Hammer were already inside, Wolf playing with Hammer while Garth talked to one of the guards. The King was however not present. All of the heroes gathered at the center of the room.

"About time you woke up," Hammer said, looking at the two.

Sparrow glanced at Reaver then back at Hammer. There was a moment of silence before it was interrupted by doors opening wide for King Balthazar. He wore a long, gold robe made of fine silk. He approached his throne, the guards all bowing before him. Just like them, the heroes bowed before the King. He took his place on the throne, looking out at the heroes. As the heroes rose, Sparrow went forward, before the king, kneeling.

"My lord, there is a reason we are here before you. We-" but before she could finish her thought, the main entrance doors opened. A man, blooded in rags stumbled before them, limping. He looked exhausted and on the verge of death. Looking at him made Sparrow's dark feeling return, filling her with a sense of danger. The man collapsed before the king, trying to find the strength to speak.

"My….my lord," he gasped, each breath painful to his throat, "Por-Portusnas…"

The guards rushed over to the dying man, trying to hold him up. This man had seen much death and survived much pain. Sweat trickled down his face, along with blood that fell to the floor, staining the smooth stone floor. His dark skin could not hide the damage inflicted on his body. Bruises, cuts and scars covered his body, blood seeping from the rags. The scent of burnt flesh, wood and gunpowder reeked from the man.

"Portusnas…and….Arhiskalos….they've….they've fallen." He said with a somber voice, pain lurking inside.

Sparrow froze in shock, unable to move. The souls of the now deceased, those killed in the cities seemed to enter her body, making her want to collapse under the responsibility, the burden of the idea that she was the reason that they were all dead. Looking into the man's fearful, brown eyes, she could see nothing but death and destruction. Fire consumed the cities, blacking the sky above. The people outside in the streets ran in panic, unable to escape their fate. The Spire Guards slaughtered everyone they saw, men, women, even children. They did not hold back. Those who cowered in their homes were trapped, the guards bursting inside, spilling the blood of the people and staining their walls. Their homes burnt to the ground and they lay amongst the ashes. She could hear the cries of the people, begging for mercy or some higher power to save them. All of their cries ignored, replacing begging with screams.

Sparrow broke off her gaze, the carnage she saw stopping. Her eyes remained wide open, her skin turned pale and fear crawled up her spine. Reaver, sensing her discomfort, embraced her hoping to provide solace to her. Sparrow stood there in his arms, not caring that the others were watching them.

"It's Vincent," she managed to say, her voice hoarse, "He's coming. He won't stop till he finds us."

"Then we need to tell the King what we're all here for," Garth replied, looking at the messenger then at Sparrow and Reaver. He gave them a look of sheer surprise. Surprised that Sparrow was in the Pirate's arms, but it turned into a small grimace. But he was right, they needed to tell the King why they were truly there. Garth stepped before the King, who was shocked by the damage inflicted upon the man. The man on his knees turned, looking at the heroes. His blood ran cold when his eyes met Sparrow's.

"You!" He shouted with fear, "You! You've doomed us all! You're the reason the cities fell!" He turned to face the king, tears rolling down his face, "Sire I beg of you, execute this woman! She is the cause for all of this destruction!"

He ordered his guards take him to the healers and provide him with whatever he needed. The guards obeyed and took the man away, leaving the King with the heroes.

"My Lord, we can explain," Garth began, bowing his head.

King Balthazar gave him a stern look, anger swelling up inside of him for the death of his people and one of his friends. Garth then began to tell the King about the power Vincent possessed, his intentions and what they needed. All of this was new to the King. He had heard of the Spire before rising under Lord Lucien's hand but not of his bastard son. Truly this was something new. But what made him worry was the use of necromancy, the dark arts. The dark arts were made illegal within the kingdom, forbidding those to practice it. Those who were caught practicing it were to be locked away in "The Pit". The Pit was an underground prison, not far from the capital about a days south, nearing the mountains that bordered the southern sea. It housed the worst criminals, including necromancers. For a necromancer, a powerful one too, to be free was a dangerous situation. Especially with the King's latest discovery.

Looking at the heroes, the King rose from his throne, holding his chin.

"These are dangerous times. A necromancer running amuck is not acceptable. Therefore I will assist you all." He replied after a moment of silence.

"Come with me."


	28. The Archon's Blood

**Sorry it took me forever to write! I was first suffering from a case of writers block but that was beaten! **** But then school started to interfere but I can say that hopefully the next chapter will be out faster. Also for those of you who have been fans, I'm starting to see my story coming to an end soon. **

A Hero's Desire

Chapter 28: The Archon's Blood

The King led the way through the halls, entering the library. The heroes and Wolf looked around, confused and curious. Sparrow, still burdened by the news of the deaths of the many people clenched Reaver's warm hand, trying to find comfort in his grasp. His fingers slowly rubbed her skin, soothing her and easing her. Upon entering the library, the heroes were guided towards a private room. The room had bookshelves and a desk in the center of the room, covered with scrolls, maps and open books. Some of the books contained writings in an ancient language, lost for centuries, while the maps looked to be hundreds of years old.

"Dark Magic itself is dangerous," the King began, as he rummaged through the piles of papers, looking for one in particular. His words were wise, dark magic itself demanded blood as payment, granting unbelievable power to the will user who turned to the dark arts.

"What is it that you are looking for?" Garth asked, curious as to why.

The King managed to pull out an old and heavy book, dust covered and worn. As he opened the book, the pages opened to revel the picture of a necklace. The pages were slightly torn, the parchment dusty and very brittle and the writing had mostly faded. His finger pointed at the necklace, touching the rough paper.

"If there is anything in this world that can stop this evil, it would be this," the wise King spoke, staring at the picture.

"What is it?" Hammer asked, unaware what the importance of the necklace was to them.

"This is the Archon's Blood, a powerful device that the archons of old possessed." He replied.

The heroes studied the necklace, Reaver noticing something very strange about it. He glanced at Sparrow, who was examining the picture, then looked back at the necklace. His gift to her looked almost exactly like it. However he did not know if it was the artifact. Studying the picture, it was clear that the gems could be any color for the necklace was drawn in black. Sparrow however was oblivious to Reaver's find.

"How would this help us?" Sparrow asked, tearing her eyes from the drawing to gaze upon the king.

"This amulet was worn by the Archons of old. Only they could wear it," he replied, flipping through pages, scanning the readable pages searching.

"But the line was said to have been broken. Broken when the Spire granted the first wish," Sparrow commented, confused as to how the amulet could help them.

"Look at the writings here," he gestured his finger, pointing at a writing that was still readable, at least to those who could read it. Sparrow did not know how to read the Samarkanic language yet, it looked much different than the writings she had seen before. Garth's eyes carefully scanned the writings. Clearly, this was a language much different from the Samarkanic language or English.

"I…I have never seen writing of this before," he replied, dumbstruck. It was obvious that the language was that of the Old Kingdom. Few documents were ever found, most of them destroyed.

"That is because that language was lost long ago, when the first wish was made in the Spire. Yet through all the destruction, this managed to survive."

"Can you read it, your majesty?" Sparrow asked.

"Just a few parts. Most of the book is too damaged to even attempt to read." Placing his finger under the words, it trailed along from underneath them, his mind able to translate the mysterious words.

_ This strange creation does not give me comfort. Not as it does for my father. But who am I to question the word of the Archon? But I fear for Albion. This creation was made to harness the will in the world, but…it bares a dark nature. One that I fear will lead us to ruins. Soon the Spire will be complete. Time is against me._

_ The decoy worked. My father did not se the difference between the amulet and the false one that I created. I pray that he will not notice the difference. But I fear for the bloodline. The line of the Archons. I have sent my love away, to the north. There she shall be safe. That is what I tell myself. I know that was the last time I would ever see her beautiful face, her rosy cheeks, her brown wavy locks and her emerald eyes. But she now carries the bloodline. Our child…_

_ I told her to never return to Albion and to never revel the secret of the Archon bloodline. Only on her deathbed could she revel the truth. I do not want my child to know the truth about the Spire. How I was the son of the man who wanted to defy the world. I want my child to be free. Something I know I would never be. But now I must not dwell on what has happened or the future. I have the Archon's Blood and know what I must do._

_It is finished. The amulet is safe from harms way and the Spire, to my despair is complete as well. The amulet shall remain hidden until those of one blood can unlock the binding spell. I pray to Avo that it will safe by the stone crown foundation. It was the only place I could hide it without worrying about someone else finding it. But there is nothing I can do. _

_ Now father calls my name. It is time. And I fear this will be my last entry. Soon I will be with my forefathers, and watch the new world my father wished to create…._

That was all that remained of the diary. The last entry still intact while most of the book was chard. This was astonishing to the heroes. All of them had believed, much like the rest of Albion, that the line had been annihilated but here in the last record of the Old Kingdom, the bloodline prevailed.

"This is amazing," Garth replied amazed by this discovery. Surely the scholars would have to amend this one in the records.

"Yes," replied the wise King, "The line lives though who are his heirs, I do not know."

"Well we don't know who the heirs are, but we have a description of where the amulet is," Hammer remarked trying to find something good about this.

"All it says is that it is by a stone crown foundation," Reaver commented, not entirely too impressed.

"Bower Lake…." Sparrow mumbled under her breath, but Reaver heard her.

"What?" he asked.

"Bower Lake! That's where the amulet is!" Sparrow shouted with delight. Wolf began to bark in a happy tone, indicating good news. Immediately she began to search inside her satchel, looking for a map that Theresa had given her years ago. Her fingers managed to grasp the rough parchment, pulling it from her satchel and onto the table. Her eyes scanned the map, looking for Bower Lake. Sure enough she spotted it, pressing her finger against it. Bower Lake was marked by Hero Hill, the highest point in the area. But what amazed everyone was that the Hill looked almost like a crown. Three jagged rocks rose up high from the top of the hill, looking like the high parts of a crown.

"She's right!" Hammer exclaimed.

"By Avo, it's true!" Garth said, equally excited.

"Then you must go back to Albion," The King said, shutting the burnt book. This news was a bit hard to comprehend at first.

"But what of you? And Vincent?" Sparrow asked, looking up from the map.

"I will evacuate my people to the underground citadel to protect them. Vincent is not aware of this discovery. As long as he is not aware of this, time, for the moment will be on your side." The King held the book in his large hands, holding it for Sparrow to take.

"For me?" she asked, confused.

"You will need this more than I will," replied King Balthazar.

As Sparrow held the book, she bowed her head, accepting the gift.

"Yes, yes all fine in that," Reaver began, waving his hand around, rolling his eyes, "But this 'book' mentions that an heir is needed."

"We will find one of the heirs needed after we find the amulet. Once we obtain it, it will be safe with us," Sparrow replied, placing the book and map I her enchanted satchel.

"Well now we need to get back to Albion and fast," Hammer said with urgency. Her hand seemed to grip her hammer tighter than before.

"But Portusnas is under Vincent's control," Sparrow replied, "Even if we could sneak into the city, it would not be easy. Plus he would also notice a ship named 'The Reaver' sailing to the east."

"We need a culis gate," Garth commented.

There was a brief moment of silence. Surly that could work but there was one problem.

"But where will we find one?" Hammer asked, "And what if it fails?" Hammer and Garth glanced at each other, remembering how the last time they tried to activate a culis gate it backfired. It had sent Sparrow to Wraithmarsh but themselves to the Heroes Guild in Bower Lake.

"There is one that you can use," said the King.

All ten eyes stared at the King.

"Where is it?" Sparrow asked.

"Come," The King turned to face a tall stone bookshelf, containing vast amounts of books, all different sizes. He managed to grab a rather thick book with a light brown spine. The book had no name for it was not really a book. Pulling it from its resting place, the whole bookshelf began to turn, reveling a passage way behind it. Small bits of earth fell from the archway, indicating that the passage had not been used for quiet sometime.

"Follow me," the King said, disrupting the silence.

With hast, each of the heroes followed the King, Wolf trotting alongside Sparrow. They all followed the King down the passageway, the door shutting behind them. All was quiet amongst the heroes, the only sound coming from their footsteps pressing their weight on forgotten stone, water droplets falling from the ceiling, echoing as they touched the rock. Further down they went, the King guiding them in the caverns.

"What is this place?" Sparrow asked after summoning up the courage to speak.

"These are escape tunnels. They were made for the royal family. But you are the ones who must escape," he replied, quite calmly.

"How?" Hammer asked.

"This," said the King. His hand pointed towards a blue light. Will energy seemed to circle this light.

"That. That is a culis gate," Garth said, bewildered.

"Precisely."

"Does it work?" Hammer asked, a little bit cautiously.

"Of course. It shall take all five of you back to Albion safely."

Sparrow stared at the culis gate, until Reaver's hand touched her shoulder, slowly ushering her forward. Coming back to reality, she approached the gate, turning back to the King.

"Thank you, your majesty," she bowed. Garth, Hammer and Reaver too, bowed before the King. Her dog barked in a cheerful tone before he too, bowed his head.

"You're welcome, Queen Sparrow. May Avo protect you all."

With the final farewell, Sparrow, Wolf and the three heroes stepped into the light of the gateway. Will began to pulse inside all of them, pounding just as their own heart beat.

"Hero Hill," Garth whispered in the tongues of an ancient language most will-users were aware of. The blue light began to grow, encircling them all. Soon they could not see each other and all around them was a white light. Wind began to spin around them, tossing their hair around in its breeze. Soon the sound to water trickling was replaced with the sound of wind brushing against the trees. The darkness replaced with light, shinning down from the sun, it's golden rays touching the earth. All of the heroes opened their eyes.

They were home.


	29. Crimson Shadows

**Sorry it's taken a while for me to write this chapter! I do hope the next one will be out sooner! Thank you everyone who left a review! ^^**

A Hero's Desire

Chapter 29: Crimson Shadows

The five stood still upon the top of Hero Hill. The wind rushed through their hair, brushing against their bodies. It had been just months ago that they were all together on the Hill, facing a dangerous enemy. An enemy both powerful and mad. A sense of nostalgia hit each of them, bringing the same feelings and memories.

Sparrow's eyes looked over the horizon, gazing past the lake, towards Castle Fairfax. Even from atop the Hill, she could see the large tower, rising above the horizon. Standing upon the Hill, she noticed she stood on top of the center circle, the very spot that she was shot by Lucien. The very spot she watched her dog sacrifice his life for his master's. Looking around, she saw the little altar she had made in honor of her sister. Little flowers were spread around a grave stone that had Rose's name carved into it.

"We…we're home…" Sparrow said softly.

Hammer, Garth and Reaver, who were all knelling from exhaustion of the culis gate, rose up, trying to keep their balance.

"Ugh," Hammer groaned, "That was not pleasant in the slightest."

Sparrow, standing straight, gazed at her companions. All of them looked slightly ill from the culis gate. She then turned her attention to her satchel, pulling out the ancient diary of the son of the last know Archon. Upon opening the book, she turned the damaged pages to the drawing of the amulet. The drawing was very detailed, a large gem cut round. Around it, what held this large jewel in its place was a case of some sort of valuable metal with writings unknown to Sparrow inscribed on the border. She studied the picture, drinking in every detail of the amulet. But as she continued to look at the amulet, the light that shinned from the heavens began to fade behind the tall mountains. The sun was setting.

"I think we should get inside the Guild Halls and rest there for the night," Sparrow suggested, putting the book in her satchel, her eyes still staring at the mountains.

"Through another culis gate?" Reaver complained. He rolled his eyes in annoyance at the idea but it seemed they had little choice with the ever-fading light. Holding hands, they all stood around the culis gate that led to the Guild Halls. Will again coursed through the heroes, pounding at their heads as the hammer strikes the red-hot steel in need of forging. The blue light began to grow and soon blinded the heroes' eyes. Within seconds, the light began to diminish, reveling the candle-lit halls of the chamber.

A cold feeling climbed the spines of each hero, filling them with a sense of dread. Sparrow began to approach the table, covered with many papers and three candles. This room was the very room she discovered the bloodline of heroes that flowed through her veins. It was that room her whole world changed.

Turning to face her companions, she noticed that Garth had set up his mat; Hammer setting hers up then promptly collapsing on it. Reaver just looked at the walls that had interesting pictures, frescos according to him. A small smile appeared on her face, knowing each of her friends were safe made her feel a bit better. Even Wolf was all right. He trotted up to his mistress, rubbing his head against her leg. His head rose, showing his puppy eyes to her. She turned her smile down to him, her fears fading away. He then turned away and walked over by the table, lowering himself to the ground and resting his head.

While everyone else was relaxing, Sparrow carefully slipped away, back into the caverns of the forgotten guild. She needed to think, she needed to get her thoughts together. With the new discovery, what would happen, it was all a bit much for her mind to handle. Soon, her feet no longer touched smooth stone but hard, rough rock. They led her down the passageway, the light dimmer as she continued forward. They then suddenly stopped. Her hand pressed itself against the wall, holding herself up while her other covered her face. The burden of the fate of the world rested on her shoulders and was taking a toll on her. Lives ended because of the evil that hunted them, cities lost for the sake of power. Guilt seemed to seep in through the walls of her mind, plaguing her thoughts with death and loss.

_"Can you feel the weight of responsibility?" Theresa's voice echoed in her mind. Time seemed to travel back to that afternoon in Bowerstone, a time still dark and death in the shadows. Sparrow did not really think much of Thag's death for there was no pity or regret with ending him. He was a bandit, a criminal, nothing more. But Theresa's words seemed to be the bringers of guilt, making it seem every choice, every life that Sparrow had taken away would burden her. Time could only tell._

The deaths of those in the cities of Samarkand were similar to those who died in the Spire. Yet, as she told herself they were similar, one thing remained different: they were now not dead. She brought them back from the gates of death and gave them a second chance for life. The people of Samarkand would not get such a chance. That little difference made Sparrow feel horrible. She turned back, wishing to run back to the light of the sanctuary. But her body smacked right into a tall figure.

"Sparrow, why are you so fascinated by the dark?" Reaver's voice echoed in the cave.

She looked up, a bit frightened to find the pirate with her, all alone in the cavern.

"I…" she began, turning away, "I just needed to think."

"Oh come Sparrow, you think too much!" Reaver said, embracing her from behind. His hands held her body close to his, Reaver smelling her scent. His face buried itself into her soft, brown locks. Sparrow's breath hitched as one of Reaver's hands stroked her cheek.

"You worry too much, my dear Sparrow. Simply live in the moment. Enjoy it," he whispered into her ear, seductively almost trying to command her to obey him. She turned around to face him, though was still trapped in his arms. Her eyes looked deep into his, locked onto his green irises.

"Live in the moment…" she murmured softly, so soft yet Reaver could hear it. Shutting her eyes, she surrendered herself to the pirate, letting him take her away from the seas of her troubled mind into his own ocean of pleasure.

Reaver's arms held her close, his mouth plundering Sparrow's. He needed to taste her, to have her. Sparrow's lips fused with Reaver's refusing to separate. She need him, she wanted him to take her away from all of the death that surrounded her. She pressed her lips harder, practically begging for more and Reaver knew this. Hearing her call, he pressed her back against the wall, sandwiching her to it as he continued to have his way with her. His hands grasped her back, pulling her to him. Sparrow's fingers ran through Reaver's hair, softly brushing against her skin. The pirate's lips moved from her own lips to her smooth neck, reding the skin. His teeth nipped at the skin, causing Sparrow to gasp loudly.

Passion, pleasure and desire pounded Reaver's skull, powerful as the striking hammer on a hot blade. He wanted Sparrow; he wanted to feel her, to kiss her and to love her. He could not restrain himself. Unlike former lovers in his long life, he could not hold back with Sparrow. He wanted her and would not hesitate to hold her in his arms. Letting himself go, his hands moved up from her back, his fingers grasping the laces of her corset and yanking at them to loosen them. Sparrow broke their deep kiss and looked down for a quick moment.

"Reaver…must we…?" She began, but was cut off as Reaver's sank his teeth into her skin, lightly biting her. She yelped as his teeth pulled at her skin.

"Now, now Sparrow my dear. You will not deny me of pleasure. Or your own," Reaver whispered huskily into her ear, his hands continuing to undo her laces. Soon the laces slipped out of their knot, allowing him to pull at her corset. Within seconds from years of practice, Reaver broke the kiss and yanked the corset from her body, exposing her body to his.

Sparrow looked into Reaver's eyes, hers weak but filled with love and a desire for him to hold her and never let go. Reaver did not hesitate to grant her what she wanted from him for he wanted it as well. His lips forced themselves on top of hers, his hands undoing his buckles. Sparrow's hands tugged at his straps, hopping to removing them with just as much ease.

Inside, Sparrow heard her mind shouting for more. She wanted more. Her body quivered with lust and love. She began to succumb to Reaver's lips, his kisses bearing a deep poison that consumed Sparrow's body. The feeling of pleasure burned inside of her, too wild and too hot for anyone but Reaver to fuel. She wanted the flames to grow till it burned down her whole world. She wanted the fire to never die, to continue to burn as long as she lived.

Soon Reaver's shirt, vest and cloak fell to the ground, making a loud thud as it impacted with the ground. Sparrow's hands felt Reaver's smooth chest as he smothered her in his fiery kisses. He growled in a low voice, as Sparrow's moan grew louder. She did not care if the other's heard her. For the moment it was just she and Reaver in their own world all together different from Albion. Sparrow began to pull at Reaver's neck, urging him to follow her to the little tunnel in the cave that lead to a little nook. There were bookshelves and barrels that could be seen by old burning torches.

However, her legs could not keep herself up. Sparrow's legs began to shake and eventually buckled. She collapsed to the side, pulling Reaver down with her. He rolled on top of her, covering her in kisses. Together, they both wrapped themselves together, enjoying each of their embrace. Both in love and alive. The cave echoed with growls and moans of the two lovers, only expressing a fraction of their love. But soon the noise began to die down until there was only silence.

_The pirate awoke in the vast forest of what he could only guess was Brightwood. The trees whispered to each other as the wind blew against their leaves. The fallen ones circled around him, tossing around his cape and dancing with his hair. Yet through the sound of the leaves, he heard no birds, no insects. Nothing. The leaves soon ceased to dance around him and danced ahead of him, creating almost a dirt path. Blindly, he followed it, trying to keep up with the leaves. They began to drift further away, Reaver trying to keep up with them. As he continued to run, a voice, beautiful and that of a woman's broke the silence. _

_ "When winter comes, I shall sing for you. When Spring comes, I shall dance with you," the soft voice sang through out the forest. It was Sparrow's lullaby. _

_ Hoping to find the voice, he continued forward, running faster to find it. The voice began to grow as he followed the leaves ahead. The lullaby rang out in the woods, almost taunting him. But soon the leaves stopped but the music continued. Reaver stopped running, the leaves leaving him in front of a growing cherry blossom tree. In the tree was a small bird. It was a Sparrow, singing __**his**__ Sparrow's lullaby. The sparrow was unaware of his presence, blissfully singing away. But in the shadows of dark trees, a figure lurked, cloaked and hidden. Slowly, he raised up a rifle, not aimed at Reaver, but at the bird. The bird was not aware of what was happening._

_ Reaver's eyes widened, aware what was to commence. But a small voice, so soft but wise._

_ "One shot from the master and one from the enemy can change the life of one," it whispered into his mind. _

_ Without thinking, his hand grasped his prized Dragonstomper .48, his thumb pulling back on the hammer and the barrel aimed at the singing bird. He, being the most excellent marksman in all of Albion and possibly the world, he knew he would not miss the poor, beautiful bird._

_ "One shot can change the life of one," the voice whispered again. Reaver's eyes widened again, hearing the hammer click of the dark figures pistol. _

_ "One shot." And a trigger was pulled and a gunshot echoed through out the forest and all color began to turn crimson. Eyes fixed onto the sparrow, the bird was surrounded by a blinding light that devoured it and everything around it. Only a scream filled the air. An all too familiar scream…_

The pirate's eyes shot open, his breath hitching and his skin sweating. He turned his head, seeing Sparrow resting in his arms, unaware of Reaver's dream. Carefully so as not to wake her, the pirate slipped away from the beautiful hero, trying to understand the meaning of his dream. Its moral or underline theme was unknown to him. He left the small opening in the cavern and followed the path away from it and from the guild center. He needed a moment to think.

_Why did I have to shoot the bird?_

His feet led him a room half flooded by water. Kneeling to the ground, he cupped some of the water and cleaned his face off. Looking at his reflection, as water dripped from his wet skin, he noticed something in the water. It was dark but a hint of metal shinned from it. It was not a priceless metal such as gold or silver, more like brass or copper. His curiosity got the better of him and soon, after removing his trousers, he entered the cold water and submerged himself in the water. Taking in a deep breath, he dove into the water and looked at the strange metal. Lowering himself, his fingers brushed against the strange metal. His skin seemed to touch rustic metal that was part of a wooden box. Thinking that he had just found something that he could easily claim for himself, he removed the box, and resurfaced.

Placing the box on the stone floor, the box seemed to be a chest of some sorts. A very old chest no doubt. Reaver studied the box with ever wondering eyes. While he was use to finding chest that contained treasure, this box seemed unusual. It gave off an unknown vibe. His hands traced over the lock, which seemed to be so weak that he easily removed it by bashing it with the nearest rock. The lock fell off and the box was unlocked. The pirate carefully opened the box, trying to figure out what sort of treasure could be hidden in the chest. Once the lid was off, his eyes beheld a wondrous sight.

Inside the box was an amulet. The amulet had a beautiful red gem, probably ether a ruby or garnet, held to the chain by a gold plating beneath it with writing carved along the boarders. The writing looked similar to that in the ancient diary, yet Reaver could not read it. His eyes remained fixed on the box while his mind went back to the library in the palace. His real eyes looked upon what was recorded to be The Archons Blood.

_ This…this is it…The jewel of the line of leaders. Of Heroes, descendants of William Black. _

Reaver's eyes could not break contact from the jewel, its beauty and mystery ensnaring him. The amulet did look just like the drawing in the diary but also Sparrow's necklace.

_I wonder…_

Carefully, after putting on his clothes, the pirate made his way back to his love. His feet remained silent, hoping not to wake her. Entering the small room, he saw Sparrow still asleep, on the floor of the cavern, her corset missing and she lying with only her hot pants and bra still on her persona. Reaver could not help but smile at her beauty. However his face changed to a curious expression as he saw her gift from him exposed. Kneeling by her side, his hand held the gem of the gift as he brought the Archons Blood near it, studying them each. His green orbs looked ever closely at them, noticing their similarity.

_Perhaps…it is…._

Placing the Archons Blood on the ground, he slowly began to remove the gift from Sparrow's neck, she not noticing this at all. It managed to come off with ease. Reaver then placed the gift down and took the Amulet in hand. With just as much care, possibly more, he placed the amulet around Sparrow's neck. Once the amulet touched her skin, a pulse similar to a heartbeat echoed in the pirate's ears. Whatever lay dormant for centuries was now awakening to Sparrow, why her it was unclear. With the amulet safely around her neck, Reaver hid the gift he gave her under where his shirt and cape were. Returning to her side, his hands began to stroke her face and his fingers entwining themselves in her brown locks. Her body was warm, her skin pale but her cheeks bright red. As his fingers continued to glide across her skin, a smile began to appear on her lips, growing slowly. Her eyes batted open, reveling to him her beautiful blue eyes.

"Reaver," she whispered as her hand cupped his face.

"Hello my dear," he replied, continuing to stroke her skin.

She took in the warmth of his touch, cherishing every moment of it. He then bent down to her, planting a warm kiss upon her lips. Its heat made her long for more but he slowly broke away, his teeth lightly holding onto her lips until he let go. A smirk appeared on his handsome face, his eyes staring into hers. For a moment, they continued to stare at each other, unable to break away. But the moment was spoiled at the sound of a call.

"Sparrow! Reaver!" Hammer's voice echoed through the hollow halls. Sparrow's head jerked away and scrambled to find her clothes. Reaver's head collapsed, angry that the Pilgrim just had to interrupt their moment. Sparrow struggled to get her corset and thigh boots while Reaver looked at his clothes. He remembered that the was hiding his gift from her. While Sparrow tried to get her corset on, Reaver quickly placed on his shirt, vest and cape. Once they were on, he placed the gift into his vest, hoping Sparrow did not notice that she was wearing a different necklace.

Soon Sparrow was dressed and the two of them returned to the Chamber of Fate, Garth and Hammer eyeing them with suspicious eyes.

"Where were you two?" Hammer asked, placing her hands on her hips with anger in her voice.

Reaver glanced at Sparrow with a raunchy look, not caring that Hammer or Garth saw it. Garth's hand began to massage his temples, trying to block out the image while Hammer exclaimed in disgust. Sparrow's cheeks began to turn red from embarrassment, but she quickly blocked it out.

"We need to find the amulet," she said seriously.

"But it is still dark," Garth commented, able to get his head together.

"I know but…I fell Vincent is closer than we think," she said, fear slowly creeping on her, "A shadow is coming from the West on swift wings."

"I…I feel it too…" Hammer said, looking away, she too sensing a danger approaching.

"Then we begin to look," Sparrow said. Walking forward, she approached the culis gate, the others following her. Soon the heroes were no longer in the hall of the Guild but on top Hero Hill. The moonlight shined down from the sky, granting small amounts of light to the earth below. Its reflection glowed off from Bower Lake, creating a rather peaceful image.

"Alright, we should start to look around the hill," Garth said after taking in the beauty.

"I agree," replied both Hammer and Sparrow. But after taking barely one step, Wolf began to bark loudly, his ears folding back and his fur sticking up.

"Uh oh…"

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! I value your opinion! **


	30. Revelation

A Hero's Desire

Chapter 30: Revelation

The heroes and Wolf's eyes looked at the cloud of shadow that lay before them, a demonic aura surrounding it. From the blackness, a pair of blood red eyes opened up, reveling the figure.

"Well, well, here you all are. Right for the picking," Vincent's voice echoed from the shadows. Emerging from the dark, his body was paler than normal and his eyes inhuman. Red will lines ran along his body, crimson and pulsing. The dark magic had begun to destroy whatever humanity was left inside of him. Sparrow shuddered slightly, fear crawling up her spine making her blood run cold. Her hand grasped her sword, drawing it from its sheath. Hammer's large hand clenched her hammer while Garth's hands began to summon up a spell. Vincent merely laughed maniacally, unafraid. His eyes then fixed onto Sparrow's blue eyes.

"Hand over the amulet," he commanded. Sparrow took in a sharp breath. How could he have known about the amulet? Did he plan this all along? Many questions shouted in Sparrow's mind, all of them having no answer.

"We don't have the amulet," Sparrow replied, searching for her inner strength.

Vincent merely laughed at her attempts to deny. Slowly he approached her, the shadow fog creeping up behind him and encircling the hill.

"Do not play the fool, my dear. I know you have the amulet," his dark words seeping from his lips. He held out his hand, waiting for the amulet. Sparrow gave him an icy glare. She was prepared to strike at him, but Vincent was one step ahead. Snapping his fingers, Spire guard's hands grasped each of the heroes' arms. All of them struggled to break free of the massive hands holding them hostage. Hammer threw off one guard who attempted to grab her arm, sending him back towards the cliffs edge. His feet only partly stood on solid ground while the other part hung in the air. His arms flailed in circles, he unable to keep his balance. Soon he plummeted down the cliff side, colliding with stone and water. Three more guards grabbed her right arm, she unable to move it. With her right arm held firm, she released the large hammer that she struggled to hold onto. It crashed down upon the mountaintop, shaking the earth. Reaching with her left hand, she proceeded to rip on of the guards off of her, but four more had pilled on her arm. She could not shake them off, their grips strong.

Garth's will spells could only hold off a few of the guards, his fire spell scorching them. He proceeded to summon forth lightning, hoping that he could quickly finish of the guards. However, one of the guards grabbed his hand, twisting it behind him and pulling it up. Garth yelled out in pain. He could hear faint cracks inside his arm. Another guard grabbed his free wrist and, with not even the slightest hint of remorse, broke the bone. Pain surged inside Garth, burning him. His hands were crippled and he could no longer use his magic.

Reaver drew his Dragonstomper .48, firing at each of the guards that attempted to restrain him. A fast bullet entered each of the guards' skulls faster than they could blink. They tumbled down, blood spilling from their wounds. Shots continued to fire, smoke exiting the barrel of the pistol. Yet, a guard, who stealthy made his way behind Reaver, managed to trap Reaver. The pirate would not drop his pistol, but he could not get a good aim on any of the guards.

Wolf snarled at the guards who tried to secure him. He showed them his sharp fangs, his dark eyes switching from playful and full of light to dark and bloodthirsty. Lunging at one unfortunate guard, Wolf proceeded to sink his fangs into the guard's neck, his tongue tasting the corpse's blood. While biting even harder to make sure the foe was dead, another guard rushed over, his foot kicking away the dog. The force of the kick was great, sending Wolf off the dead guard and colliding with the stone. His body struck it with such energy the poor beast fell limp then unconscious.

Sparrow continued to struggle to break free as Vincent approached her. A dark chuckle escaped his lips, his dark aura growing powerful.

"Did you honestly think you could stop me?" he said, leaning his head down to her level. Sparrow did not dare look him in the eye, she turning them to face the ground. Vincent's cold fingers seized her soft cheeks, forcing her to look at him. She glared at him, trying inside to muster every ounce of courage she had.

"Now, I say again, _**hand over the amulet.**_" His voice was filled with darkness, he no longer human, but an abomination. Sparrow replied by spitting him in the face. Her spit landed on his left eye, he wincing in partial pain. He merely wiped it off, laughing in a low voice.

"Your stubbornness is quite cute, I must admit. But no matter," He raised his hand, dark magic pulsing through his fingers, ready to unleash a deadly spell. His hand pointed straight at the others. Sparrow gasped, she truly unsure what to do.

"I told you, we don't have it!" she shouted back. Vincent turned his attention to Sparrow, thrusting his hand out to grasp her throat. Sparrow gasped for air, his hand growing tighter around her throat.

Reaver, watching Sparrow's face turn from its pale color to red could not stand still. He struggled furiously, desperate to break free. But he could not shake the guards off of him. He then remembered his dream of the sparrow and himself. He knew what he needed to do.

"She does not have it." He said, facing the ground, his eyes tightly shut. Vincent turned his head to face the Hero of Skill's. His hand released Sparrow, whose face had almost turned purple. He glided over towards Reaver, dark mist surrounding him.

"I have it." He said, opening his eyes to stare Vincent in the eye. He was not afraid. He was Reaver. Not a coward, Reaver. He would not in anyway act like one.

"You have it?" Vincent replied, his eyebrow arching with surprise. He nodded to the guards that held him, they releasing him. Reaver reached in the inside of his clothes, pulling out a blue choker necklace. It was the same one he had given Sparrow. Sparrow watched Reaver with betrayed eyes. He had it the whole time, she thought. He had, and she had been such a fool for not realizing it before. Tears began to grow in her eyes, her throat swelling in even more pain.

"Reaver…" she hoarsed.

Reaver's hands held the jewel out for Vincent. He immediately snatched it out from Reaver. He gazed at his prize with lustful eyes, the idea of the power that lurked in the amulet corrupting him even further.

"Thank you, Reaver." Vincent said, emphasizing on the word 'Reaver'. Sparrow continued to look at Reaver in pain. Reaver's face had no expression on it that Sparrow could read. She could not understand why he was doing this.

The brief moment of silence was interrupted by the sound of the hammer cocked and ready to fire. Vincent raised a pistol aimed right for Sparrow's head. Sparrow turned to face the pistol, she unsure how to react.

"Wait." Reaver's voice interrupted. He approached the weak Sparrow, looking at her with unreadable eyes. Sparrow looked up at him, tears streaming down her soft delicate cheeks. She could not have felt more hurt than ever before. She had fallen for him, Reaver, the person who she had declared her love for. Reaver, the Pirate King, the Hero of Skill, the Destroyer of Oakvale. Reaver, the Adonis of Albion. She had been deceived, just like any other man or woman he had ever courted. She was a fool and he was the deceiver of fools. He never loved her, it was all just a lie. But what made the wound cut even deeper was that she gave him her heart, only to have it shattered into millions of pieces, unable to be put back together.

"Why…?" she asked in such a meek voice. His arms carefully embraced her, she too weak to push him away. His arms held her close, as if he did not want to let her go. Reaver lowered his head down near her ear, his lips less than an inch away.

"Forgive me."

A blast echoed throughout the night. Sparrow's body froze, her eyes wide open in utter shock. Everything around her went silent. She could not hear Hammer or Garth screaming ''No!". All she could hear was the sound of her heavy breaths. Her right hand dropped her sword, while her left hand felt her abdomen. A warm liquid spilt over her hand, running in-between her fingers. The faint smell of copper and salt permeated her nostrils, she understanding what it was.

Blood.

She raised her hand up so she could see her blood soaked fingers. Crimson coated her fingers and hand, it running down her wrist. She turned her eyes, staring back at the Pirate.

"Never…"

Sparrow stumbled backwards, her feet unable to hold her upright. Her right foot stumbled back, followed by her left. When she took a final step back, there was no ground for her to land on. Her weigh shifted backwards, tipping further and further until she could not stay on the cliff. She no longer saw the Pirate or her friends or Vincent, the only sight she able to see was that of the full moon above the earth. Wind rushed pass her, howling in her ears. Her hands and legs did not flail around. They merely hung in front of her as she fell. The cliff top grew further away as she continued down, she unable to think about anything.

Splash.

Her back felt thousands of invisible knives strike her in the back when she shattered the surface of the water. Water rushed in, entering her mouth, her ears her nose. Even in the water, she continued to fall further down, the lake engulfing her. Her weak eyes tried to stay open, they seeing only the moon breaking through the water. Blood continued to leak from her, now staining the water. The white light of the moon began to change. It became dyed with red, dyed in blood. Her hand, even in the water was still covered in blood, she reaching for her neck. Her hand managed to grasp the amulet that hung from her neck. She was did not know where it came from, nor did she care. It was too late. She knew that this would be her final hour. Death would claim her this time. She was certain of it. Her hand let go of the amulet, but the blood from her hand lingered on it, much longer than blood would last under water.

The amulet began to illuminate a faint red light. The light continued to grow until the gem was fully lit. It had awakened. Sparrow continued to fade into the blackness, shutting her eyes. Voices echoed through her mind, all of them voices from memories, some ones that were new. Ones that she did not recall.

_ Look at her. Our beautiful daughter. _

_ Remember, my darling. Your father and I will always love you. Never forget that. _

_ Come on little Sparrow!_

_ Castle Fairfax looks so nice in the snow. _

_ This isn't what I wanted._

_ NO!_

_ Yay! You're the Hero of Bower Lake! Savior of Chickens!_

_ Down by the reeds, down by the reeds, Swim the sirens of Oakvale, out to the sea. _

_ Father! I could have stopped him!_

_ Obey!_

_ You little minx._

_ Your power is astounding. Twice you've cheated death!_

_ But the Spire is mine. Be gone._

_ It is truly a wonder._

_ I just live life with pleasure._

_ Call it…a reprisal._

_ Alright…I will play your little game._

_ When winter comes,  
I shall sing for you,  
When spring comes,  
I shall dance with you,  
Till all the world dances too.  
When summer comes,  
I shall walk with you,  
When autumn comes,  
I shall kiss you.  
Till the stars begin to sing to you._

_ That's right…give into me._

_ I never wanted this._

_ What is happening to me?_

_ The blood of your enemy lives, while not he himself, his creation, his bloodline still lives._

_ Return to the light little Sparrow._

_ So cold…_

_ I DON'T LOVE HIM! How can I?_

_ I love Reaver!_

_ This creation was made to harness the will in the world, but.. it bares a dark nature. One that I fear will lead us to ruins._

_ Forgive me._

All of her recollections flooded her mind, she seeing not just the memories of her life, but that of her father's, her grandfather's and the rest of her fore fathers. They all flashed by in an instant, her memories all connected with her fore fathers. The powers of the amulet were reawakening the forgotten memories of her fore bearers, including her parents.

_"Live, little Sparrow. Your destiny has not yet been fulfilled." Echoed the voice of the blind Seeress. _

Sparrow's eyes immediately opened. A holy light glowed from her eyes, they now white, the pupils and irises covered by the light. The amulet continued to glow, its powers, now awakened, augmented Sparrow's. Her wound seemed to miraculously heal itself, the skin binding together. Sparrow inner strength continue to grow, her will even more powerful than before. Feeling will course through her veins, she began to feel winds spur inside her arms. The winds continued to grow, helping her rise out of the water, she on top and in the heart of a roaring vortex. Her hair blew in the strong winds, whipping around everywhere. She rose higher and higher until she was just above the cliff top on Hero Hill. The eyes of the guards, the heroes and Vincent gazed at her, fear, confusion taking control. She drew closer to them, she still above them. The winds continued to howl around them, the guards abandoning Vincent and the heroes, fleeing for their lives. The heroes did not move, only stared at the powerful woman before their eyes.

"I am Sparrow, daughter of the Hero of Southcliff, Ulrich and Vivian, heir to the Albion throne, heir to the Archons of Old," she said in a brave, authoritative voice, the voices of her fore bearers making her voice seem more dominant.

Vincent glanced down at the false amulet, heat released from his hands, melting the necklace. He casted it aside, summoning his dark powers. Breathing in, he composed himself, then stepping forward, his hands pressed out. From his hands, fire escaped his palms, a flaming fireball racing towards Sparrow. The flame smacked right into her vortex shield, the flames circling around her, but not harming her. He stared at her, fear gripping him. He then summoned the inner dark energies that coursed through his body, commanding them to strike the girl. From his fingertips, dark blasts of energy rushed towards Sparrow. Smoke covered her when it hit, Vincent unable to see if she was alive. When it dispersed, he saw her, standing on the cliff top, her eyes still aglow. His powers were obsolete against her. Sparrow stood before him, an aura of light surrounding her body. Her arms opened wide, the light growing brighter. Reaver, Garth and Hammer shielded their eyes, the light blinding. The light began to morph into the body of an angel, still connected to Sparrow. It was her inner light. Vincent looked up, the inner monster in him afraid. The angel's eyes looked down upon him, pausing for a brief moment. Then, in an instant, the light flew down upon him, striking him with such power. The darkness within him began to fade away in the light, as well as his physical form. His body could not stand the light generated by her. And within seconds, his body, what was left of it shattered, gone forever. He was dead.

The light rushed back into Sparrow's body, the light beginning to fade, the amulet's light dying down. The winds slowed until they no longer howled. Soon the light was completely gone, the only light that shown in Bower lake that of the moon. Sparrow just stood there, the power relaxing within her. She felt it ease her body, yet returning to normal, she felt weak again. Her legs buckled, letting her fall. Hammer and Garth rushed over to her to help catch her.

"Sparrow that…that was amazing." Said the awestruck Hammer.

"Truly power of that magnitude could only be harnessed by a Hero of the Archons of Old." Garth said, he too amazed.

"So…I _did_ have the amulet all along…didn't I?" Sparrow said, giving a weak smile. She turned her head over, curious as to where the Pirate was, but the effort was exhausting. The energy she used to produce that strong light was draining. She tried to stand, but even just lifting her upper body was tiring.

"You need to rest Sparrow. You look wiped," Hammer insisted, trying to lower her friend's body so she was lying down.

"We…we should head to Castle Fairfax," said Sparrow.

"Very well, I'll go find some transportation. Hammer, stay with Sparrow till I come back with a carriage." Ordered Garth. Hammer nodded her head. Garth turned and proceeded to follow the pathway down the hill. His eyes glanced at Reaver but only for a moment. In the moment, a small smile formed on Garth's lips, like he was happy. Reaver did not pay attention. He stood motionless, staring at the ground, silent. Sparrow continued to lye on the ground, fatigue taking a hold of her body. She tried to fight it, but her efforts were useless. Her eyes began to grow heavy and within a moment, they were closed, she beginning to drift away into another world filled with peaceful dreams for the first time in a very long time.

X X X X X X X X X X

The bird's sweet melodies pierced the morning silence, it perched by the open window in the room. Sunlight pored into the room, illuminating the stone. Lying in her soft, silk covered bed rested Sparrow. Her blue covers wrapped her body, trapping her warmth. Resting by her feet was Wolf, he still asleep. Sparrow could hear the sweet sound of the bird's chippers. Her eyes began to open, fluttering once they opened. The scent of lilies entered her nose, she turning her head to find a vase full of lilies inside of them. Rising from her position she noticed that she was not alone in the room. Sitting in the chair across from her bed sat the Pirate King. His head rested upon his hand, he having fallen asleep whilst sitting. Sparrow's mixed feelings towards Reaver pounded away at her skull. The reasons for his shooting were a mystery to her, one she wanted to understand. Pulling herself out of bed, she noticed she was wearing a nightdress that had been stored in one of the many wardrobes in the castle. Thankfully her robe was hanging on a dresser not far from her bed. Pulling off the covers, she traveled towards the dresser, slipping her arms into the sleeves. Once on she tied it shut, turning to see if Reaver was awake yet. Thankfully he wasn't.

For a moment, she stood in absolute silence, unable to move or say anything to him. She was not sure what she was feeling at the moment. Anger did not cloud her heart, and the feelings of betrayal did not linger inside. She did not know what it was. Turning away from him, she walked towards the window, staring out at the beautiful view of the city of Bowerstone.

"You're awake and you did not bother to say 'Good Morning Reaver'?" Said Reaver. Sparrow jumped inside her robes, startled.

"You were asleep," She replied, not turning to face him.

"True, but I am surprised you did not slap me or shout at me," he said, rising from his seat.

"The thought did not occur to me," Sparrow replied. Reaver approached her, she still refusing to turn around.

"Now you refuse to look at me?" He commented, his eyebrow arching with interest.

"Reaver," sighed Sparrow. Silence followed for a moment. Turning to face him, Sparrow looked at him with earnest eyes.

"I want to know Reaver why you shot me that night," she said.

"And why is that my dear?" he asked, taking a step closer to her. She continued to look up at him with solemn eyes.

"Because then I will understand if I am a fool," she replied. Reaver's eyebrow lowered itself, he looking perplexed.

"I did it because it wasn't my intent to murder you. Vincent's was," he said, embracing her in his arms. Sparrow stood in his arms, helpless, her eyes widening in surprise. He harmed her to save her, a rather noble deed from one so immoral.

"But why?" She asked.

Reaver struggled to find the words to tell her. He swallowed hard, a lump in his throat aching.

"Well my dear I…" he began. Only once did he say the words before and truly meant it. Love was something he had not felt in centuries. The lovers he had in the past were ones who he had a desire for that lasted maybe a week or 2, 3 if they were extremely satisfying. But Sparrow, she was different. In everyway. She was above all of the lovers he had ever courted. Her inner fire was one that burned brighter than anyone in all of Albion. To Reaver, she was the only one for him.

"Yes Reaver?" Sparrow's voiced chimed in, Reaver having for a moment gone silent.

He sighed, "I must confess, this…this is something almost new to me. I have not felt anything like it in years. Not with anyone." Sparrow looked at him wide eyed, she slightly confused.

"You…you are the one person in Albion I do not think I have the strength to kill. You…you are fiery and spirited. More than anyone I have ever encountered in my 250 years. I am not sure what it you would call it. Love, affection, obsession, the word is up to you but being near you makes me feel that you were made for me." Sparrow stood there immobile. Here was Reaver in what she could only guess was he confessing his feelings for her. Two opposites attracted to each other.

"Answer me this one question Reaver: Do you love me?" Asked Sparrow, her eyes begging for truth.

Reaver stared at her, seeing the sparking in her blue irises. He leaned his head closer to hers, his face feeling the heat of her own.

"Yes."


End file.
